


A Knight of Fire

by ddelusionall



Series: Burnin' Love [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Elemental Magic, Historical, Kim Jaejoong is a scholar, Kings & Queens, M/M, Painplay, Running Away, Saving the World, Shim Changmin is a Genius, Slightly graphic descriptions of violence, Tattoos, Violence, seriously that needs to be an official tag, there's quite a bit of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong is a scribe in King Ahn Chilhyun's court. He is sent to small seaside village to teach the people how to read, and instead finds a lover who has a secret that will end up endangering the entire world.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul/Park Yoohwan, Kim Junho/Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Burnin' Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718068
Kudos: 1





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

A knock at the heavy wooden door disturbed the quiet of Jaejoong’s study. The delicate touch of brush on paper jarred and the ink blurred at Jaejoong’s surprise. A mild curse escaped his lips while harsher ones flew through his mind. A scholar did not curse out loud.

He bade the intruder enter and was even more surprised at Jihye bearing a tray of dinner many hours before dinner.

Or so he thought. The light in the window burned gold with the sunset, and his stomach grumbled loudly. How many times had that happened without Jaejoong noticing?

Letter ruined, he put aside the parchment and smiled at Jihye. She wore the heavy frock of the village, the brown linen a far cry from the softer and more varied colors of the city. But her hair was covered by a vibrant red shawl, a color worn and displayed proudly in the village.

Jaejoong learned the color represented knights of the past who had settled the village after helping the king defeat invaders from the sea. That was a long time ago, before the current king and before the current king’s grandfather, before even kings before that had fought their own wars to secure tithes and territory.

But the settlers in Knights Village (as they called it but it was labeled as Borandoon on the maps) were all descendants of these original settlers, mostly. Or at least as far as Jaejoong was able to tell from the decaying documents that he planned to transcribe before the parchment they were on crumbled to dust.

King Ahn Chilhyun did not care who they were descendants of. He only cared if they paid their tithe and they were able to read his missives and laws. The previous king had been little more than a tyrant. King Ahn planned to change many things, and one thing was education. He expected to rule an educated people.

Jaejoong, one of King Ahn’s many scribes, had been sent to this seaside village to teach them all to read the King’s Language. They used their own writing system, one Jaejoong had studied as a hobby in the city.

He had been welcomed graciously and even given his very own rooms in the Lord Jung’s manor to live in. Most were excited to learn that someone from the city knew how to write and speak in their language. But they did not want to learn the King’s Language. They were educated in what mattered: fishing and farming. It did make Jaejoong’s task difficult, but he was determined.

“Thank you, Jihye,” Jaejoong said. Of course, it was Jihye to bring him dinner. When the women of the village discovered he was unmarried and nearing twenty-five they had been almost parading the younger women of the village in front of him. It appeared the Lord’s daughter was the favorite.

“Do you require anything else, Master Jaejoong?” she asked with a hopeful note in her voice.

Jaejoong smiled at her. “No, thank you. I’m going to attempt to sleep before the sun rises.”

She laughed and bobbed in a curtsy before leaving him to his dinner.

It wasn’t that the girl was not pretty, she was, just that she wasn’t quite what Jaejoong wanted in a partner.

Now, her elder brother, on the other hand--

Jaejoong did not blame himself for his desires. It hadn’t been fair at all that the first time he had met the Lord’s son, Yunho, the man had been shirtless, hefting an ax and splitting firewood. Yunho had been curt and aloof, and even after a few months, their relationship hadn’t changed much.

It was yet another thing that Jaejoong was determined to accomplish before his two-year assignment in the village ended.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Elusive.

Jung Yunho was elusive.

Jaejoong thought, in his more selfish moments, that the Lord’s Heir avoided him on purpose. But being the Lord’s Heir meant work: helping other villagers on their farms, building houses for newly married couples, collecting the king’s tribute, and watching the children of those out at sea.

Jaejoong admired Yunho a lot and he understood, but it was Yunho, future leader of Knights Village and future Lord under King Ahn, who needed to learn to read and speak in the city’s language.

When the Lord’s Heir showed up for his scheduled lesson, Jaejoong figured his father had something to do with it. And maybe it had been a bit underhanded when Jaejoong had mentioned to the Lord that if Knights Village did not follow the new creeds and could not read future missives, then King Ahn may send soldiers next time instead of a scholar.

But Jung Yunho, looking surly and utterly handsome, sat next to Jaejoong at the desk and crossed his arms. He wore a tunic and breeches, both loose on his body, but Jaejoong knew what muscles hid underneath.

“Will this take long?” Yunho demanded in lieu of a hello. “Blacksmith Lee needs my assistance making more swords.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Only an hour. There will be plenty of daylight left for work.”

Yunho said nothing.

Clearing his throat, Jaejoong asked, “Have you been studying the letters?”

Yunho leaned over the parchment, pointed to each character, and correctly named them.

Surprised, because Jaejoong had only shown Yunho the letters one time before, he stared, mouth open, before remembering that he was a king’s scholar who did not gape at handsome, smart men.

“V-very good,” he said and covered his sudden lack of brain power with retrieving a blank sheet of parchment. “Now, write.”

Though his hand shook and he wrote slowly, Yunho completed each character, in order without forgetting one, and without having to cross it out and start again. His stroke pattern was off on just a few of the more complicated characters. He had obviously been practicing.

“You’ve been practicing.”

“Aren’t I supposed to?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes. I just did not expect you, too.”

“Why not? Are you implying that I am undisciplined and lazy?”

Jaejoong pondered him over the tops of his glasses. “Of course not. You have not been coming to lessons, so I assumed you had not been practicing.”

“This is important.”

“As I’ve been saying for three months only to be told you are busy elsewhere.”

“The needs of my people are more important than this.”

“The needs of your king are more important--”

“He is not my king.”

Jaejoong inhaled quickly and sharply. Yunho did have the courtesy to realize he had said something so very wrong but he did not look away. He did not take the words back.

“Be glad it is only me, a scholar, who has heard you say such treason.”

Yunho smiled, though it was not kind. “I do not serve a man I have never met or a man who sends others in his place to meet his subjects. I serve my people.”

Jaejoong had no reply to that.

“Are we through for the day?”

Jaejoong did not want to let Yunho go just yet, but by practicing and studying, he was already ahead of where Jaejoong expected him to be. “Yes, but ...” He stood up and turned his back on the tense energy radiating heat from Yunho. He went to his bookshelf and reached for a scientific tome. At the last moment, he changed his mind and took down one of his favorite books of stories and legends.

“Read this. I want you to write down the words you do not know even if you can figure them out with context. Practice your stroke order. I expect you here next week without me having to manipulate your father.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed, and then he nodded in understanding. “Very well.”

He stood up and Jaejoong’s breath caught. How did a man grow so tall, so handsome, so strong? It was not fair at all.

Without looking back, Yunho left his study and practically slammed the heavy wooden door behind him.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

As promised, a week later, Yunho returned on time. There was a black smudge on his cheek, and he had obviously been working somewhere. His clothes were dirty and his skin was sweaty. Jaejoong immediately offered him water from his pitcher and Yunho grunted in thanks before drinking it all.

“Busy day?”

“A horse was in labor with a breached foal. Both are fine now, but be glad I at least washed my hands.”

Jaejoong scrunched his nose in distaste and almost preened when Yunho actually smiled.

“That book ...” Yunho said and was glad to see it on the table. Jihye had brought it and explained that Yunho had been working.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“It was interesting. You do know we have stories of our own here.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, but I have not been told I could read them.”

“You can.”

“Thank you. Which was your favorite?”

Yunho looked at him for a moment and then said, “The Element Warriors.”

Jaejoong smiled even wider and propped his hand on his hand, elbow on the table. “Mine, too. The magic is fascinating to consider. It’s ... it’s ... almost believable that there are people in the world that can control the elements like fire, water and air.”

“That is the basis for a good story, right? That it is believable?”

“Yes.”

“And what is your story, Master Jaejoong? Is it believable?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “That is up to you.”

Yunho leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Jaejoong tried not to stare at the flexed muscles.

“I was born into a family with too many daughters, and they were excited to finally have a son, but being the youngest of nine meant I was left alone a lot. I read. I studied history and music. I learned. It was what I enjoyed most. When King Ahn came into power, after usurping the last king, he called upon everyone that could read, to go through the history.”

“Rewrite it, like many kings.”

“Maybe a little, but King Ahn is frustrated with how many holes there are in history and he is frustrated that his people are not educated in sciences, mathematics, reading, and instead rely on superstitions and shaman for their beliefs.”

“Hence, why you are here, to fix our bastardly ways, is that it?”

Jaejoong smiled even though Yunho was anything but humorous in his accusation. “No. There is nothing wrong with your village or villagers, Yunho. I am only here to make sure you can follow the king’s, your king’s” he added pointedly “orders and decrees. If you do that, you’ll be left alone to do things as you wish, as you have always done. Successfully, I might add.”

Yunho stared at him, eyes hard, face still. And god, so handsome.

Jaejoong cleared his throat and said, “Now. Words you did not know.”

They worked together well, Jaejoong decided. Yunho was very smart, and he asked the right questions, any questions, about words and character choices, and how to group them together. He wrote the characters faster than he had the week before, and did not protest when Jaejoong switched from the village dialect to the city dialect, even speaking a few words here and there.

He was a perfect student and it was with disappointment that Jihye entered with a reminder to Yunho that before dinner, he had cows to milk for the Kims who were out at sea.

Yunho stood quickly and headed for the door. Something caught his eye, and he walked slowly to Jaejoong’s bookshelf. Jaejoong watched as he looked at the books and then took one off the shelf. He glanced at the cover, and then over at Jaejoong.

“You can read that one,” Jaejoong said, finally seeing which book he chose. Its title was “The Science of Fire” but talked more of what was unknown about that powerful force. It was beyond his capabilities, but if Yunho was interested, Yunho could read it.

“Thank you,” he said and quickly left the room.

“His best friend died in a fire,” Jihye whispered in the silence.

Jaejoong spun around and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Four houses burned. We thought everyone had been pulled to safety. It was an accident.”

Jaejoong pondered the girl and this new information. Did Yunho feel guilty for an accident? Had he started it? Was that why Jihye was so firm in that last declaration?

“Do you want to come to the dining room for dinner?” she asked.

Jaejoong cleared his throat and decided that yes, he needed to be around people for a little while.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

There were more words in that book that Yunho did not understand, and their lesson ran long. Jaejoong did not mind at all. In a moment of Yunho’s visible frustration trying to understand a complicated string of grammar and characters, Jaejoong said, “Jihye told me that your friend died in a fire.”

“Jihye likes you and will tell you anything when prompted.”

“I know, but it isn’t her that I want to tell me. You don’t trust me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Did you like the book?”

“It was interesting.”

Jaejoong wanted to ask what that meant. Instead, he said, “It is. I have quite a few books about science. You’re more than welcome to read anything on my shelf that you’d like.”

Yunho looked at the shelves and stood up. He moved to the window, letting the red glow of the sunset paint his skin. “Thank you,” he said but did not take another book when he finally left, keeping the book about fire in his hands.


	2. Flare

Besides his sessions with Yunho (which to Jaejoong’s delight were more frequent), Jaejoong’s favorite times in the village were when the fishing fleets returned from long trips out to sea. The entire village was decorated with red and yellow banners and flowers, and everyone wore their best clothes. A massive feast of fish and crab adorned tables set up in the village square.

It was also the time when Yunho relaxed, smiled and laughed as he celebrated with his people.

Jaejoong attempted to not be jealous when Yunho clung to and refused to let go of Kim Junho and Kim Junsu. The twins were his best friends. Jaejoong knew this. But he wanted Yunho to hold him and hug him and smile at him and kiss his cheek and declare him the greatest fisherman in the entire world.

Well, maybe not fisherman, but scholar, friend. Greatest person in the whole world. Something.

The Fisherman Kim ran the fishing fleet, and he was second to Yunho’s father in command of the village. He had learned in the last few weeks that it was the twins’ older brother Seungsu that had died in the fire. And it had been the younger twin Junsu, Jaejoong heard, who had helped save most of the village. How, Jaejoong did not know and no one would say.

He watched Yunho dance in the middle of the courtyard, spinning and laughing with the girls of the village. The dance appeared complicated, the musicians up to the task of quick paced music. Many of the people sang along, clapped their hands and stomped their feet.

It was a moment to be happy, but Jaejoong felt like something was amiss, like someone ... he was not sure what he felt. The village believed in secrets, and he was not yet a trusted member of it. Maybe he never would be.

“Should I teach you to dance?” Jihye said next to him.

Jaejoong looked up at her and smiled. “I’m sorry, Lady, but I cannot dance at all.”

“Anyone can be taught to dance.”

Jaejoong laughed. “After many failed attempts by my older sisters and one painful broken arm, I am afraid that I cannot.”

Shrill laughter drew his eyes back to the dancers. Yunho and Junho spun in the middle of a group of children, exaggerating their dance movements and facial expressions just to get the young children to laugh and dance. They were no more than eight years old, and Yunho picked each one up, spun them in circles before moving to the next one. After a few children, he feigned dizziness and the children clamoured to get his attention, practically climbing up his body.

Jaejoong found himself smiling.

“My brother intrigues you,” Jihye said carefully.

“That is one way to put it,” he said, unable to look away from Yunho.

Jihye smiled. “You intrigue him, too.”

Jaejoong snapped his head to her. “What?”

“Probably not in the same way that he intrigues you, but he talks of you constantly. He thinks you are a spy. He thinks you’re here to report back to the king. He is afraid that you are planning something.”

Jaejoong smiled at her in reassurance. “I assure you, my only plan is to teach you all to read so you may obey the rules of King Ahn. He will leave you alone if you are loyal to him.” He turned back to watch the dancers. Yunho stood to the side, taking a break, head tilted back, drinking from a stein. A stream of mead dripped down the side of his mouth and Jaejoong licked his lips.

“I guess that means I do not have the chance to be a scholar’s wife.”

Jaejoong caught the hint of teasing in her voice and was very glad she was not upset.

“Yunho must have a wife,” she said eventually, “as he is the Lord’s Heir.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know that. But I am allowed my daydreams.”

“As is he,” she said and moved away before Jaejoong could demand what exactly that meant.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong knew how to drink. He had always been able to drink more than others without the same effects. But the mead and wine in the village was different, stronger, more potent later than immediate, and Jaejoong had yet to find the balance of just enough and too much.

The morning sun shone into his room, and he groaned at the pain in his head. He did not know if anyone else was awake as he stumbled through his room, gathering his robe close enough to be decent. The halls of the house wavered and he put a hand on a wall to balance himself.

The cool air felt amazing on his flushed skin, and he paused on the wide stone porch before lurching his way to the stables. It was a near thing when he lost his battle with nausea into the pigs’ trough. They did not seem to mind the added slop and ignored Jaejoong’s presence.

He leaned against the fence post until the sound of grunts and .... a noise he could not place drew him toward the barn. His legs shook and he felt as if he was going to collapse, but as a scholar he was also curious and he moved deeper into the darkened space and toward the sounds.

The light only brightened the barn through gaps in the wooden slats and holes in the wall. Dust motes sparkled in the sunbeams. But it was the sudden flare that had Jaejoong gasping. The sudden flare that lit up the barn and illuminated Jung Yunho in the middle, bronzed skin glowing in the heat of the fire that danced and spun upon his palms. Tornadoes of flame, reaching up to the ceiling, spun in torrents of orange, red and yellow. There was no fear of it spreading. It was controlled.

By Yunho.

Jaejoong staggered and lost his footing. He fell with a shout and then stayed on the ground. The light disappeared, and heavy footsteps pounded toward him.

“What are you doing here?” Yunho demanded. “What did you see?” Yunho grabbed his open robe, hauling him to his feet, and Jaejoong moaned, pitched against Yunho strong chest. Warmed. Warm skin. Warmed by fire. Controlled fire.

“Oh god,” Jaejoong gasped, and Yunho shook him again, and his stomach lurched. He pushed away from Yunho and fell to his knees to finish expelling the rest of last night’s feast.

Yunho moved away from him and Jaejoong cursed in his head. What did he see? Nothing that was possible, that was for sure.

A firm hand landed on his back and slid along his body to lift him up. Jaejoong whimpered.

“Sh, just drink,” Yunho whispered.

Cool water splashed over his mouth, and Jaejoong gulped down the spring water. Another one of his favorite things about this village was the purity of the water. Yunho held him firmly, only allowing him to sip when he did not purge the water back up.

“Not much for alcohol, are you?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong snorted. “Not from here. I can drink anyone under the table in the city.”

Yunho chuckled. “You should go back to bed.”

Jaejoong nodded because that was a fantastic idea. Sleep, and forget what he was pretty sure he just saw.

Yunho steadied him, warm hand sliding under Jaejoong’s robe, along his skin, and Jaejoong shook, pressed in close. He could not stop the thundering of his blood or the whimper from his lips, and Yunho froze, but for only a moment before both hands were around him, one spot of heat at his shoulder, the other at his waist.

Jaejoong curled into his bare chest. He kept his hands between them, unsure of what he’d do if he were to touch, but he allowed himself the moment, breathing deeply to savor the smell of Yunho’s skin that was damp with sweat. He smelled of woods, of warmth. Of heat and fire.

He lifted his head, mouth open to ask about the fire.

Yunho shook his head. “You saw nothing.”

Jaejoong frowned, again opening his mouth to protest.

“If you value your life, Master Jaejoong, then you saw nothing.”

“You would not hurt me,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho smiled. “Of course not. But my village is very protective of me. Go back to bed.”

“Come with me.”

Yunho’s smile widened. “And that is another secret that only a few others know of.”

“I meant just for the support,” Jaejoong replied softly, “but ...” he leaned away and moved his hand to the back of Yunho’s head. There had been little else but a raging desire to taste Yunho’s mouth for months, lick along the cupid-bow shape of his lips, bite perfect plump lips until they were red.

But Yunho leaned away and shook his head. “I do not trust you, and you just threw up. Remember that?”

Jaejoong swallowed and fought not to show his disappointment. “You can trust me.”

“At this point, I must.”

“You started that fire, the one that killed that boy,” Jaejoong said and cursed when Yunho abruptly moved away from him. He wavered, but fortunately did not fall over.

He stood very still, skin painted with a beam of light. The muscles in his back were tense, his hands curled into fists.

“It was an accident,” he whispered. “I can control it now.”

Jaejoong watched him a moment longer. He kept his mouth shut because his brain still hadn’t caught up to his body in terms of intelligence. And he really wanted a bath.

“Well,” Jaejoong finally said. “I’ll leave you to your chores, Yunho. I did not mean to interrupt your work.”

Yunho turned just his head to look at him.

“I’ll see you in a few hours for your lesson?”

Yunho nodded.

Jaejoong smiled and carefully turned around and left the barn. He did not go to the bath house, but went back to his bed, shucked off all of his clothes and wrapped his hand around his cock with the feel of Yunho’s strong body pressed against his.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong thought about what he had seen all day. He picked up the book of legends and stories and read through the tales of the Elementals. It was a story, not even a legend since legends had some bit of truth to them.

But he had seen Yunho with fire in his hands, fire that did not burn his skin, fire that did as he commanded.

Were there others?

Junsu had saved the village from being destroyed. Did he control water the way Yunho controlled fire? He went out to sea constantly, and it made sense for how prosperous this seaside fishing village was if they had someone who could control water.

Who controlled the wind? Who controlled the earth?

It was not possible! It was not!

But he had seen Yunho with fire in his hands!

Jaejoong leaned his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. He needed the main castle's library. He needed to research this, find out if there were others, scour the history books for mentions of Elementals.

He sat up straight when Yunho knocked on the door. He knew it was Yunho. Yunho had a very distinctive, powerful knock.

“Come in,” he said.

Yunho entered the room and shut the door behind him when he usually left it open. He strode across the study and cupped Jaejoong’s face in his hands (that were dirty, Jaejoong noted and then forgot) and kissed him. Firm and warm. And only for a moment. He went to move away, and Jaejoong protested with a whimper, hands lifting to the back of Yunho’s head, fingers pulling at his hair, holding him in place. He rose and Yunho’s arms went around him, lifting him up, but it wasn’t enough for Jaejoong’s shaking body. He sat upon the desk and spread his legs, allowing Yunho between them and allowing Yunho’s tongue between his lips. Yunho’s grip tightened even as his body relaxed.

The kiss softened, for only a moment, before Yunho surged back into it, controlling the speed and pressure of their lips and tongues.

Jaejoong moaned and shifted, pulling Yunho closer with legs around his body, and Yunho followed, one hand on the table, the other pressed to Jaejoong’s back, curling over him. Jaejoong gasped, yanking his mouth away, head tilted back and Yunho nipped and kissed his way down Jaejoong’s neck.

“I don’t trust you,” Yunho whispered into his skin.

Jaejoong nodded, unable to form words.

“I cannot trust you,” he growled, “but cannot stop dreaming, thinking, wanting you.”

“You can,” Jaejoong managed. “Trust me. I promise. I ...” He stopped because saying anything else would be treason.

Yunho lifted his head and met Jaejoong’s eyes. They burned with a golden hue that Jaejoong hadn’t ever seen before.

“Really?” Yunho asked and put both hands on the table at Jaejoong’s hips. Jaejoong had to press his hands to the table behind him to stay upright. He did not relinquish the grip of his legs around Yunho’s firm thighs.

“You will not tell your king of this? You will not obey his orders to send letters every month of updates regarding everything of this village, including my fire.”

Jaejoong pressed his lips together tightly. He could not answer, not without betraying someone.

Yunho shook his head. “Go on and tell him, then, and I promise you this village will be swarming with the King’s guards in days searching for me. And I will be here because I will not abandon my people. I will not leave them defenseless against an army. And I can and will destroy an army to protect them. Think about that, Master Jaejoong. Think about the consequences for this village, for me, for you. For us.”

Yunho pressed a light kiss to his lips and then moved away, and Jaejoong let him go. The door slammed behind him and Jaejoong fell upon the tabletop with a heavy groan.

Manipulative bastard, Jaejoong thought and smiled. But gods, Yunho was good at saying just the right thing to get what he wanted.

Jaejoong took a deep breath. He knew he would not tell the king of this. He knew that he could not. But he meant to get answers from Yunho and from Junsu. And he knew that he needed to do more research. Just not here.


	3. Flicker

Yunho stopped coming to lessons. Jaejoong taught others in the village instead including Jihye, the Lord Jung, and many of Jihye’s friends, who did not seem to have gotten the message that he was not interested in a wife. He did not press because Yunho had learned to read and write as he was supposed to. And faster than Jaejoong expected. Yunho was smart enough to continue studying on his own. Continuing the lessons, demanding that the busy Lord’s Heir come to his study, would be selfish.

He spent more time in the village, talking to the villagers, learning how to clean fish and repair broken nets. There was a long trail up the side of the hill that ended at the cliff face overlooking the ocean. With the village below and behind him, and the ocean and wind in front, it was a perfect place to think of what to do and how to proceed. Jaejoong went up there to read and write down his thoughts, though he was careful to say nothing of Yunho’s abilities. He continued to write letters to the king, but only of his success in teaching.

The ships left again for another long trip into the deep ocean, and Jaejoong watched as Yunho hugged Junho and clung to Junsu a bit longer than the other fisherman. Junsu laughed at him, though Jaejoong could tell that he took Yunho’s concern seriously.

“We’ll be just fine,” Junsu said. “Aren’t we always?”

“Yes, but ...”

“Now, you,” Junsu said and Jaejoong actually took a step back when Junsu glared at him. “You’re the one that has to be careful.”

Yunho must have told Junsu that Jaejoong knew about his ability. Or that look meant Junsu knew about their kiss. Or both.

Yunho followed his glare to Jaejoong, but his look did not linger, and he hugged Junsu tightly. “I’ll be fine.”

The village had another feast but a more subdued celebration with many prayers and offerings for the safe return of the fisherman. They prayed not to a god like many in the city but to the elements, to the wind and the water and the earth. They prayed for smooth water, they prayed for favorable winds, they prayed for bountiful fish.

Jaejoong pondered this new development. He had never heard of a people praying to the elements.

A week after the fishermen departed, Jaejoong sat upon the cliff watching a storm move in from the sea. Wind whipped his clothes around and he did not dare to take out parchment in case it blew away. But it was a warm wind, heralding the start of summer. Not that the temperature really changed this close to the sea. It was perpetual springtime, and Jaejoong deeply missed the snow.

But it was almost a year ago that Jaejoong had arrived at Knights Village. And almost six months ago since Yunho pressed him into his desk for hot kisses.

He heard someone come up the hill behind him but did not look up until a shadow fell over him.

Yunho.

Surprised, Jaejoong smiled. He patted the ground next to him and was even more surprised when Yunho sat beside him.

Silently, Yunho handed Jaejoong a scroll. One with the king’s seal, and it had been broken already.

He was used to his letters being read. He did not mind. He wanted Yunho to know that he could trust Jaejoong.

“They’re ending your assignment early,” Yunho said before Jaejoong could unroll the scroll. “Due to your success. They expect you back in the city as soon as possible.”

Jaejoong put the scroll down without reading it. He leaned back on his hands, tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

“Junsu can control water,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong nodded. “I figured that one out. Earth? Wind?”

“It’s just the two of us.”

“Everyone in the village knows?”

“Of course. We’re a family.”

“Why?” Jaejoong opened his eyes and looked at him.

Yunho furrowed his brow.

“Why you two? Why this village? Why now? Why two of you at once when it’s been long enough in history that elementals are stories, not even legends. Why a fire mage and a water mage living in the same town at the same time?”

Yunho shut his eyes and sighed out a curse that sounded like, “Bloody scholars.” He got up and held out his hand. Jaejoong took it and tried not to be too giddy when Yunho did not let him go and led him back to the village. He led him into the Lord’s private study, to books Jaejoong did not have access to.

Carefully, he removed one tome, thin and frayed, and handed it to Jaejoong. It had no title. The leather cover cracked. The brittle pages felt too delicate to touch.

Yunho leaned against the closed door, arms crossed, and said nothing else.

Jaejoong sat at the table and opened the pages of the book. The words were written in an even older system, barely discernable as the predecessor to how the villagers now spoke and wrote, and it took a few minutes for Jaejoong to understand what he was reading. The very first paragraph answered most of his questions.

_Knights of the Elements were forced to scatter across the land. Too dangerous to be together. Too powerful to rule under a king. The following is the history of their rise. The history of their demise. The history of their banishment._

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho with wide eyes.

“That book has been in this village for a thousand years. We are descendants of the Water Knight.”

“But ...”

Yunho pushed off the wall and sat down. “I know. It’s why I started a fire when I shouldn’t have been able to. We weren’t expecting it. You can read that book and have the question answered, but what it means is that the Fire Knight of this time, of this life, died. And it needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere accepting. It means that the Fire Knights Village, much like this one, was destroyed, or no one there believes any longer. There are only four of us at one time. Always only four.”

“Do you know where the other villages are?”

Yunho shook his head. “That was not allowed. They had to separate. There is not supposed to be more than one Knight of the Elements in one place. I’m supposed to leave but these are my people, this is my home. It ... I don’t want to leave.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

There were a lot of questions that fell under that “why.” Jaejoong asked the most important one.

“Why are you telling me?”

Yunho looked at him and then leaned forward for a kiss that Jaejoong eagerly returned. He turned in his chair and Yunho pulled at his arms and their lips stayed together until Jaejoong straddled his lap, feet hooked at the legs of the chair, hands buried in Yunho’s soft hair. They kissed each other’s breath away, touched and sighed and licked against lips and tongues. Jaejoong moaned and rocked on Yunho’s lap. His kisses were just as hot as Jaejoong remembered.

“I trust you,” Yunho finally said, sliding his hands under Jaejoong’s tunic. They were warm on his skin, warm from the fire within Yunho, or just warm, Jaejoong was not sure.

Jaejoong smiled. “Why now?”

“You had plenty of time to tell the king of me, and you didn’t.”

“But I’m leaving now. I could when I get to the city without you even knowing.”

Yunho held his gaze and said again, “I trust you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Thank you.”

He pulled Jaejoong closer, burying his face against Jaejoong’s chest. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go.”

Yunho held him for a little longer. “I have to chores to do. Stay here. My father knows I am showing you this book. If it is missing when I come back in here ... well, it better still be here.”

“It will be.”

“You have to get off my lap.”

Jaejoong pouted. “I don’t want to.”

Yunho’s chest rumbled with laughter and his arms tightened around Jaejoong as he stood up and deposited Jaejoong on the table. “This is familiar.”

Jaejoong smiled. “No skin touching though.”

Yunho shivered. He kissed Jaejoong again, just a quick press of lips holding promises of more, and then he left. Jaejoong took a few very deep breaths before sitting in the chair and reading the answers to all of his questions.

The Knights of the Elements had brought the world together, under one banner, under one decree. They had ruled as kings though they hadn’t called themselves that. Their descendants ruled in peace. Until the Fire Knight was killed and no Fire Knight replaced him. They searched the world for him, they searched every corner of every village. He had been kidnaped by a greedy man, held captive and forced to use Fire as a weapon instead of a tool of peace.

The balance of the world shifted and wavered. The Knights of the Elements fought against their own Fire, but it was impossible for them to harm each other, impossible for one to weaken without the others weakening. They were captured and the world burned, flooded and died under the rule of the greedy king.

But together, they were stronger, and together, the four rebelled. The war almost destroyed the world. It almost destroyed everyone living in it. It was not their intention, and between the four, they decided it was better if they lived apart, if they were no longer a team. It was safer for the world. To keep this from happening again, they spread out to the edges of the lands and let their memory die outside of their own villages.

Jaejoong would have dismissed it as a fanciful story written by a bard if he hadn’t seen Yunho’s ability himself.

It answered all of his questions. Except one.

What did this mean for the kingdom? Was King Ahn aware of the Knights of the Elements? There was really only one person Jaejoong could ask, but definitely not in a letter. He would have to wait until he returned to the castle before asking Changmin, the King’s personal scribe, what he knew about the history of elementals.

He shut the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. He hoped he could read it again before leaving the village. On his way back to his rooms, he stopped in the kitchen for a bit of soup and bread. He was too full of questions and thoughts to eat properly and he told the cook not to disturb him with dinner.

She nodded and added a slice of fruit pie to the tray because she knew Jaejoong liked it. He went to his room and ate the food slowly. He wished he could write down his thoughts, that was always easier for him to think through things, but he did not want the papers to fall into the wrong hands. He did not want Yunho’s trust in him to be taken away so quickly.

Instead, he opened his own history book, the one that was as thick as his arm. He pondered the differences, where this one only spoke of kings and their reigns. It spoke of many wars, but nothing of one that ended in the massive destruction of the world. The tome covered history back over a thousand years, but there was no mention of anyone but kings who ruled.

The only clue was in the reign of King Jang Woohyuk who spoke of legendary knights of the king’s army who fought bravely and almost like gods with powers beyond man’s abilities. But it was just two lines, giving credit to the king for the victory.

Just as the Knight of the Elements wanted, they were erased from history and forgotten.

Jaejoong read and studied into the night, the glow of his candle flickering in the air. He jumped in surprise when his door opened, and Yunho entered. He wore only the barest of underclothes on his lower half, his bare chest and skin glimmered in the candle light.

“I can feel it,” Yunho said, “whenever and wherever a fire is burning in the village. I started one that took the life of my friend, but I’ve stopped even more since then.”

Jaejoong’s mouth did not move, but his eyes did, over the muscles of his chest, stomach and arms.

Though Yunho thought his silence was something else. “I did not mean to disturb you. I only wanted to make sure you had not fallen asleep with a candle burning. It is a quick and easy way to start a fire, especially in a room with all these books.”

Jaejoong now understood why he fell asleep at his desk with a candle burning and the candle was blown out the next morning.

Finally, Jaejoong managed to say, “You did not disturb me. You never could.”

“Do you know when you are going to leave for the city?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. “I must though.”

“No, you don’t.”

“He may not be your king, but he is mine, and I must obey my king’s orders.”

Yunho glanced away from Jaejoong.

“You can come with me.”

“I will not leave my people.”

Jaejoong expected that response. “I guess that just means I will come back to visit.”

“Why?” Yunho asked. “You don’t need to. You’ve fulfilled your assignment.”

Jaejoong smiled and stood up. He walked to Yunho, who only watched him but did not move away. Jaejoong slid fingertips along the chords of his muscled arms. “Yes, I have,” he whispered, “but I also have a reason to return. Don’t I?”

“Aren’t I enough of a reason to stay?”

Jaejoong took a deep breath. “Soldiers will follow and force me to return.”

“But you want to stay?”

“Of course. Yunho, this village, your life. I love it here. It’s peaceful and the people are kind to one another. It is the way all cities and villages all over the world should be. It is hard to go. It will be so hard to leave you.”

“It will be hard to let you go.”

“So don’t,” Jaejoong said, moving his soft touches up Yunho’s arm to his shoulder. He wrapped his hands at his neck. “Do not go. Stay. Please. Even if it is just for tonight.”

Yunho answered with his arms wrapping around Jaejoong’s waist and lips pressing against Jaejoong’s.


	4. Burn

Jaejoong broke the kiss first. He smiled at Yunho and turned in his arms. He took Yunho’s hand and led him through his study, past his sitting room, and to his bedroom. The fire glowed red in the hearth, warming the room. He moved to build it up for light, but Yunho held him still, lifted his hand and flicked his fingers.

Four tiny balls of flame shot across the room, to the candles on the bedside tables. They flared with light.

Jaejoong gaped for a moment and then turned and smiled. “Show off.”

Yunho laughed, moved past Jaejoong and sat on the bed. “Come here.”

“Hang on.” He loosened the belt of his tunic, grabbed the hem, and pulled it off.

“You have inkwork?” Yunho said in surprise.

Jaejoong smiled. “Yeah, it’s a standard practice in the city. I have a bit of an obsession with it though.” He kept his back to Yunho but moved closer. Light flared behind him, and heat brushed over his skin. The fingers that trailed down the words on his spine burned hotter than the fire.

“What does it say?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong chuckled. He guessed it was not fair to expect Yunho to know yet another language. “Without faith, you are dead.”

Yunho said nothing, but continued to touch, up his spine to the intricate wings at his shoulders. Jaejoong shut his eyes and enjoyed it until the heat disappeared.

“This one is my favorite,” he said and turned around.

This time he saw Yunho lift his hand, saw the light gather at his fingertips and form a small ball of flame. On Jaejoong’s chest, just above his left nipple was an open book, pages appearing to flutter in the flame’s light. On one side was written in the King’s Language, “Always Keep the Faith,” and on the other was a phrase that Jaejoong saw and took to heart while studying Yunho’s dialect. “Accuse no man.”

The fire snapped out and the heat of flame was replaced with the heat of Yunho’s mouth. Jaejoong moaned, knees shaking and he used Yunho’s shoulders to stay upright while his tongue traced the words and then flicked over his nipple.

“I ... I take it ... you like it,” Jaejoong said breathlessly.

Yunho’s smile glowed in the candle light. “It is an important teaching of our people. It is why we are a peaceful village. It is why we do not fight and we help each other.”

Jaejoong ran his hands through Yunho’s hair and then leaned down for a kiss. Yunho accepted it and pulled Jaejoong to him with a strong arm. Their bodies weren’t too different, though Yunho had more muscle than Jaejoong. And his body was hot against Jaejoong’s cool, pale skin. Yunho moved back until they were in the middle of the bed, skewed with their heads near the edge and their legs curled up together.

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho said into their kiss. “I’ve always thought so.”

Jaejoong smiled. “So are you. The first time I met you, it took all my self-discipline not to molest you in front of everyone.”

Yunho laughed. “And here I thought you’d think I was brutish.”

Jaejoong ran his fingers down Yunho’s neck and shoulder. “I did, but you’re smart. You’re kind. You’re handsome. You’re strong. In heart and in body.”

“You’re perfect,” Yunho replied and erased Jaejoong’s self-satisfied smile with a kiss.

They kissed while the candles burned down. They moved, Yunho hovering over Jaejoong or Jaejoong hovering over Yunho. Their hands rubbed over bare skin, lips sometimes following, but Jaejoong knew that he was going to need Yunho’s mouth to survive. He needed his lips and his tongue and his whispers, moans and gasps.

“I don’t want to go,” Jaejoong suddenly said, chest tightening, fingers clinging desperately to Yunho’s hair.

He smiled down at him and ran his fingers over Jaejoong’s cheek. “I don’t want you to go.”

Their kiss returned, heavy and insistent. Jaejoong fought his emotions and lost, dripping tears down his own cheeks and pulling at Yunho’s hair.

Yunho wiped them away and kissed him again, and then again. He settled his weight on top of Jaejoong, spread his legs, and Jaejoong moaned at the press against his body, the feel of Yunho’s erection, firm and hot, on his thigh.

“The last time I did this,” he gasped and rocked his hips down, “I accidently burned off his clothes.”

Jaejoong did not want to ask with who, but he was pretty sure it was Junsu. He smiled and pushed Yunho back enough to unfasten his breaches and Yunho pulled them off. His own underclothes fell easily from his hips, leaving them both naked in the dim light.

Jaejoong bit his lip, nervous, but asked for what he wanted anyway. “Fire,” he whispered. “I ... the heat, the feel of it, please.”

Yunho frowned. “What?”

“You will not burn me, I know that. But please, just ... like before. Use your fire to look at me, to see me, please.”

Yunho smiled when he understood. “You look beautiful in the light of my fire.” He held out his fingers and gathered flame in his palm. He lowered both hands, bringing the flame even closer to Jaejoong’s skin. His breathing sped up, but not from fear. It felt amazing. He had no idea why. Not at first, but while Yunho’s other hand traced the pages of the book on one side of his chest and the wings of a brightly inked butterfly on the other, he understood.

Trust. That’s what it was. It wasn’t the fire, it wasn’t the flame. It was the trust that Jaejoong had in Yunho that made him so hard, so close to bursting. The flame moved lower and the heat pulsed against his erection, and Jaejoong amended that and decided that it was mostly trust. And the rest was heat.

The flame died and Yunho’s hot hand closed around his erection.

Jaejoong moaned, back arching off the bed. Yunho pumped him slowly and went back to his lips for more heated kisses.

“Do you have oil?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong nodded. “Drawer.”

Yunho smiled and continued stroking, but he moved his mouth down Jaejoong’s chest. He stopped for a moment at both nipples and then continued down to the inked words below his belly button.

“How many languages do you have inked into your body?”

Jaejoong laughed breathlessly.

“What does this one say?”

Jaejoong choked on his reply as Yunho ran his tongue along the words and up into his belly button. “God, fuck.”

Yunho chuckled. “Doubtful. What does it say?”

His warm fingers went next, followed by a quick strip of heat and a flash of flame.

Jaejoong took a few more deep breaths and gasped, “Love and do ... do what ... what you wish.”

“I like it.”

Jaejoong nodded. “My family expected ... me to ... god. Stop for two seconds.”

Yunho laughed against his skin and slowed the strokes of his hand.

“Never mind. Talk later?”

Yunho nodded. “Definitely.” He engulfed Jaejoong’s erection and bobbed his head. Jaejoong gripped his hair, hips rising with a shout.

Yunho chuckled again, but did not let up, taking Jaejoong into his throat. His warm hand cupped his balls, squeezing gently. A single finger teased the curves of his ass and Jaejoong whimpered. He shifted and bent his knees, spread his legs more and trying to lift his butt off the bed without dislodging Yunho’s mouth from his cock.

“Oil,” Yunho reminded him, but helped push at Jaejoong’s thighs.

Jaejoong grabbed behind knees and glared. “Later.”

With a chuckled, Yunho nodded and traced a fingertip along the curve of his ass. He did it again, his fingers just a few degrees hotter, and Jaejoong moaned at the control Yunho had over his gift. One finger turned to two and then three, and he moved them up and down his cleft, barely brushing his twitching opening with heat.

“Please, please, please.”

Yunho laughed. “Oil.”

“God, fine!” He spun around, almost kicking Yunho in the head and reached for his drawer. Before he could get there, hands slid up his back and a tongue traced his spine. Jaejoong shivered, gripping the blanket tightly. Yunho’s heavy erection settled against the cleft of his ass and Jaejoong moaned and spread his legs. Lips landed hot against his shoulder and then the base of his neck. Yunho thrust against him softly and snuck a hand under his hip. Jaejoong pulled his hips up, getting knees under him and spread his legs. Yunho stroked his cock while continuing to thrust against Jaejoong’s body and suck at his neck.

Heat traveled up his side, followed by a warm hand.

“Want you,” Yunho gasped into his ear.

Jaejoong whimpered and forced himself to pull away, wincing at the twist of his erection when Yunho didn’t let go. He dove for his drawer and pulled out his pot of oil. In his haste, he almost dropped it, but juggled it and dripped oil onto his thighs and stomach.

Yunho took the pot from his hands. He dipped his fingers into it, and then put it onto a table. Rubbing his fingers together, a short flame twisted into the air.

“Oh god,” Jaejoong gasped and followed Yunho’s directions, on his back, legs spread, hands gripping his knees.

The hot oil touched his entrance and Jaejoong gasped.

“Too warm?” Yunho asked in concern.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No. Perfect. God, perfect.”

A finger breached him, spreading heat up his spine. Yunho removed his fingers for a moment to get more oil. Again a flash of flame heated it before Yunho pressed the finger back into him.

Jaejoong moaned in delight. It’d been much too long since Jaejoong had been on the receiving end of sex, but god, it felt more amazing with Yunho. A second finger pressed in with the first and Jaejoong gasped. He let go of a knee and held out his hand, moving his fingers in desperation. “Kiss me. Please, kiss me.”

Yunho stilled his fingers to do as he was asked, leaning over Jaejoong’s body with his other hand holding him up. Jaejoong curled his hips up, to keep Yunho’s fingers in his body. Their lips met just as Yunho moved them, and Jaejoong gasped at the heat spreading along his skin. It wasn’t from fire. Just from Yunho.

“Are you ready?” Yunho asked, voice tight. “I cannot ... please.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Please, please. Want you.”

“Want you.”

“Take me.”

Yunho shivered and pulled his fingers free. He paused only long enough to get more oil. Again the heat flared, and he shut his eyes when his own hot fingers encircled his erection. Jaejoong eyed it and thought that maybe Yunho should use three fingers first, and then Yunho leaned over him, hand by his head. He held his erection down and pressed forward. They both moaned as Jaejoong was breached and his hips rose, helping Yunho into his body.

Yeah, one more finger would have been a good idea.

His throat tightened, closed up, and he clawed at Yunho’s shoulders.

Yunho paused, but only for a moment before pulling out and pushing back in, deeper, wetter, hotter.

Jaejoong whimpered. The stretch was almost unbearable. And then Yunho kissed him, hips snapping forward, swallowing his cry of surprise. His other hand gripped Jaejoong’s cock, stroking him back to hardness. Yunho’s entire body shook. Their kiss broke, their mouths brushing and breathing the other in.

Jaejoong’s legs tightened and pulled Yunho deeper, and he cried out, hot skin against hot skin. Yunho growled in reply, hair falling into his face, blocking his eyes, and Jaejoong reached up, pulled the strands away and kissed him, turning his head to where he wanted it for heavier kisses. He rocked up as Yunho thrust down. The bed slid over the stone floors, the blankets bunched around them, and the wooden posts smacked into the wall.

Yunho grabbed behind his knee, shifting his body up and bending Jaejoong’s further. He thrust faster this way, even though they were no longer kissing, and Jaejoong managed to get a hand on his own erection to stroke himself off. Fingers danced over his inner thigh, followed quickly by a bright burst of flame. The skin burned lightly and Jaejoong whimpered, but his body shook with pleasure and Yunho understood, doing it again, letting the fire even closer to his skin. Jaejoong shivered, eyes on the light, on the flicker, and then on Yunho’s face. He wanted more kisses. He wanted their skin together.

Quickly, he pushed Yunho away, and Yunho went with a grunt and fell to his back. Jaejoong climbed over him, reached behind him and held up Yunho’s erection. He sat, taking Yunho into his stretched body all at once.

Yunho’s hot hands went to his hips and Jaejoong dropped down just as Yunho thrust up. He fell forward, let Yunho thrust into him, and gripped Yunho’s sweaty hair with his hands and demanded the kisses he so desperately needed. Yunho’s hands gripped his ass, and the warmth and pressure drove Jaejoong toward madness. The bed continued to rock, the wax in the candles splattered onto the table tops.

He felt the energy in Yunho’s hands, felt the heat and the fire in Yunho’s core. He wished he could roll around in it, bathe in it, touch it. Instead, he put his hands on Yunho’s chest, pushed his hips down to make Yunho still and then took the energy he wanted from his cock. His nails dug into Yunho’s muscles and he lifted himself up and down, head thrown back, eyes shut at the perfect union of their bodies.

Yunho gripped his cock, and Jaejoong moaned.

“Jaejoong,” he said. “Look. Watch me.”

Jaejoong didn’t want to. He wanted to speed up and come, and if he stopped, he’d have to think. But he did, slowing enough to look down at his gorgeous lover.

Yunho held his cock in one hand, and a little flame danced on the fingertip of the other.

Jaejoong moaned and gasped as Yunho started stroking him. The fingertip drew closer to his cock, a flaring of heat at the slit and then it was gone as Yunho touched the soft head. The next fingertip burned brighter, and it was almost too hot as Yunho played with the slit.

The third finger burned, and it actually sizzled out in the precome that pulsed from Jaejoong’s erection.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and fucked himself on Yunho’s cock. His hands kept moving, one at the slit, teasing with burning fingers, and the other up and down the shaft. Jaejoong whimpered, words forming in every language he knew, until everything was bright, everything was on fire, and he screamed, calling out, “Yunho, Yunho, Yunho,” until his body shattered and the heat exploded and he came hard, shaking through his orgasm and splattering Yunho with his release. His elbows collapsed and Yunho held him up with a hand at his shoulder. His hips were moving even though it was hard with Jaejoong trying to recover, trying to bring Yunho pleasure too.

He needn’t have worried.

Yunho yanked him down by his hair, kissed him while shifting his legs and gripping Jaejoong’s ass. He held him in a position, muscles straining and thrust up, faster than Jaejoong could handle. But it wasn’t long until he was moaning, biting down too hard on Jaejoong’s lip and then shouting out his own release, body shuddering as he pumped Jaejoong full of come.

He collapsed in the last moment, groaning deeply as they both fell apart.

Jaejoong buried his face in Yunho’s sweaty neck, breathing deeply. He smelled like ash and fire. Heat.

His head still swam with pleasure when Yunho turned his head and lips pressed against his ear.

“Don’t go, please, don’t go.”

Jaejoong did not answer. He could not because he did not have the breath to do so. He could not because he knew he would cry again. He could not because how do you break someone’s fragile heart when it had only belonged to you for a little while?

Yunho held him just a little tighter.


	5. Sprout

The missive, when Jaejoong finally read it (after waking up with Yunho’s lips and tongue on his skin), told Jaejoong he had to be back at the city before the Mid-Year Celebrations. Which meant he had to leave as soon as possible. Probably yesterday.

Instead, he lazed about in bed with Yunho, touching his skin, and followed his fire lover through the woods of their village, down to the beach, wherever Yunho led him, wherever Yunho wanted him to whimper and moan and splatter out his release. If Yunho meant to take him someplace and bind him and keep him for sex, Jaejoong would gladly allow it.

“I have to go,” Jaejoong said without looking at Yunho sitting beside him on the rock. Yunho had taken him to a natural pool hiding in a cave just off the beach. The opening let in the orange glow of sunset. The cool, fresh water felt amazing on Jaejoong’s skin, especially after Yunho had pulled him to the edge and bent him over a outcrop.

Yunho sighed but did not answer. Their fingers entwined and Yunho let bursts of flame tease Jaejoong’s skin with heat. Without letting go, Jaejoong slipped back into the water. He ducked his head, using his other hand to rub at his hair for a moment, and then he surfaced.

Yunho lay on his stomach, chin pillowed on his back of his hand. He smiled and tugged Jaejoong close enough to kiss.

“I know you have to go,” Yunho said, barely letting their lips part, “but I do not want you to go.”

“I will come and visit when my next assignment is done.”

“You better.”

“I will. I cannot write to you. It would be ...”

“Unfavorable.”

Jaejoong nodded. “For you, as well.”

Yunho sighed and let Jaejoong pull him back into the pool.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong had to leave as soon as possible. But he waited yet another week until the fisherman returned. The celebration was subdued, a welcome home and a farewell to the scholar that so many of the villagers liked. They piled him with flowers and gifts. The women and girls gave him scarves and shirts in bright red, and a few of the more daring ones asked to go with him, to be his wife. The men gave him knives and a sword, though Jaejoong never would use either. He was a scholar, not a warrior.

Jaejoong spent that night and most of the next day in bed with Yunho, shirking his responsibilities for just a few more hours with Jaejoong.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

The trip home ( _away from home?_ ) seemed to take less time than the trip to the seaside village of Borandoon. Leaving was the hardest thing Jaejoong had ever had to do, and more than once, he turned his horse and cart back towards Knights Village. But he was a messenger of the king, and he had to obey his king’s orders. He would go return. He knew he would even if it was in three or five or ten years.

Jaejoong arrived two weeks late, and had only to explain that there had been a storm that destroyed some of the fishing vessels and he needed to help repair them. It was not good for a king’s servant to leave a king’s village in disarray.

The king agreed, and Jaejoong spent an entire afternoon in his chambers explaining the success of his teaching. He did not mention fire.

Sleeping in his own bed, in his own room, was not as comforting as Yunho’s arms. Jaejoong did not sleep well for weeks. The city was too loud with too many people and too many horses. Even at night, someone was making noise.

And the fashions had changed drastically in one year. Jaejoong had to go shopping in the marketplace, so he would not look like a country bumpkin.

Jaejoong liked the cotton pants and silk shirts, but his mind was full of images of Yunho’s body in them. Yunho’s body covered and slowly revealed as Jaejoong loosened all the buttons. But Yunho would not wear clothes such as these. They were not the clothes of a fisherman, a farmer, a blacksmith. A man who could control fire.

On day near the end of the heat of summer, Jaejoong sat in the library, reading another fantasy story, this one about a woman who controlled the wind. Entranced, he did not notice the King’s Scribe enter until a cool cup of fruit tea was placed in front of him.

Changmin was tall (taller than Yunho) with black hair that fell past his chin and curled at his neck. He was much younger than Jaejoong and had been in the king’s service for a few years. The boy wrote so neatly and so quickly that he became the King’s Scribe almost as soon as he arrived. But he was also very particular and a strict about rules and order. The few times Jaejoong managed to see him laugh were precious. The boy had a great smile and pretty mismatched eyes. Before Borandoon, before Yunho, Jaejoong had flirted with the King’s Scribe shamelessly.

“Not the normal scientific subject you study, hyung,” Changmin said and smiled.

“Thank you for the tea,” Jaejoong said and took a sip of the tea.

Changmin sat at his table. “You’ve been reading a lot of novels lately. Something you want to talk about before I mention this to the king?”

Jaejoong froze for only a moment, but that was long enough for the smartest scribe in the court.

“I knew it,” Changmin said. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing,” Jaejoong attempted with a sigh.

Changmin chuckled. “Sure.”

Instead of keeping silent, which he knew was not smart, Jaejoong told him of his love affair with Yunho.

“Falling in love with a student is always a bad idea.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“And the novels?”

“He likes them. I told him I would read more novels if he read more books on science.”

Changmin stared at him for a long time. “I still feel like you’re hiding something from me, hyung.” He stood up and straightened his pale purple silk shirt and the green robe that he always wore about the castle. “Just remember that King Ahn has noticed your melancholy and he has set me the task of watching you. I will tell him of this love affair, and while it may appease him, it is not going to be enough to appease me.”

Jaejoong watched him walk away. When he was at the door, Jaejoong called his name.

Changmin turned around.

“Do you think it is possible that there are people like Arwen?” he asked, lifting the book to show he meant the character.

Changmin lifted a single eyebrow. “And what is Arwen like? I have not read that novel.”

“You should. It’s good. It’s about a woman who can control the wind and air.”

Once again, Changmin stared at him for a long time. “It’s just a story, hyung.”

“If it was not?”

“You should keep quiet before someone else hears and they throw you into the crazy house. Or worse.”

Changmin turned around and left the library, but it was all the confirmation he needed. He knew something, Jaejoong was sure of it.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

They did not speak of the novels or the elements again. Changmin assigned Jaejoong as a reading and writing teacher to a class of children whose parents had been killed in the last war. “To get him out of his depressing funk.”

He had chosen well because Jaejoong adored children and he loved to teach. He was also very glad that his next assignment was not away from the castle, or its resources and history books.

Changmin provided the reading materials for his lessons, mainly children’s stories about the elements, and the characters who used each one for good.

Jaejoong grew anxious. He had to talk to Changmin about what he knew. But he also knew that Changmin knew much more about the inner workings of this castle and he would have to trust him to talk about it when they were safe.

Or he was gathering more evidence against Jaejoong to take to the king to accuse him of treason.

Another sign, or coincidence, were the fresh flowers and plants that soon filled his room. He had not asked for them, or seen anyone bring them in, but they stayed, and they bloomed. They never wilted. A single cut daisy on his desk stayed as fresh as it always had been for almost a week before it disappeared.

If he hadn’t seen Yunho conjure fire from his fingertips, he never would have thought it possible. There really was only one logical explanation. Jaejoong needed it verified.

He waited in his rooms one morning for Changmin to bring him tea as he usually did. But he sat on the armchair. A single red rose had been waiting for him when he woke up. Jaejoong had torn the thorns off and he spun the stem between his thumb and forefinger. The young scribe entered, right on time, and he smiled.

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Good morning, Changmin.”

Changmin sat the tea down on the table, and Jaejoong pondered him, rose petals against his lips. He needed to ask but without actually asking. There were ears all over the castle. “What is your favorite flower, dongsaeng?”

Changmin’s smile widened. “Why pick one when there are so many that are pretty? Your tea is growing cold, hyung. It’s mint that I grew myself.”

Jaejoong smiled and knew that Changmin was willing to play this game of words. He moved to the table and batted Changmin’s cheek with the rose. Changmin turned his head, smiling as he smelled it. He took it from Jaejoong’s fingers, and in that moment, the red of its petals brightened.

“All flowers are pretty,” Jaejoong agreed and took a sip of his tea. “And this tea is delicious.”

“Thanks. There are only four ingredients.”

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. “Four?”

Changmin nodded and took his own sip. “Yep, mint, lemongrass, green tea, and chamomile.”

Jaejoong did not see any hidden messages behind those ingredients, but figured he didn’t need to. “The lemongrass is very subtle.”

“Do you like the lemongrass, hyung? I can make it stronger tomorrow.”

“Sure, that would be good. Or maybe it’s the chamomile I like.”

“Well, I need to make sure we’re talking about the same herb,” Changmin said, “or the results could be disastrous.”

Jaejoong chuckled and took another sip of the tea. “Definitely the lemongrass.”

“Good.” Changmin hid a smile behind his cup and raised a single eyebrow, going from playful to shrewd in just a moment.

Jaejoong shook his head and looked to the side, like he was looking out the window. “I wonder how long it will be until the first snow flies. I spent the last year at the seaside. It grew cold in the winter, but it never snowed. I miss it.”

“You say that now, but you’ll be complaining about how cold it is when it actually happens.”

Jaejoong smiled. “That’s what fires are for.”

Changmin’s eyes sparked and he hummed in agreement. “You’ll be late for your class, hyung.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Right. I better get going. I need to stop by the kitchen for some fresh water.”

Changmin choked on his tea. “Water? But you just had something to drink.”

“Water is life, Changmin. I lose my voice sometimes in class and I need it.”

“Air is life, hyung. Water is just ...”

“They both are, water is just tangible.”

Changmin frowned.

“See you later, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said. He picked up the rose and lashed at his cheek one more time, laughing at Changmin’s disgruntled face.

As Jaejoong left his room and noticed a maid in his bedroom, he was glad they hadn’t talked in specifics. But it was enough for him to know his suspicions had been correct.

Changmin was a Knight of Earth. And the only one missing now was the Knight of Air. But to what end? Why? Why was Changmin here?

It was always the question of why.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong sat on a garden wall, head tilted back, the weak sun on his face. He thought of Yunho, perhaps a bit too much, as his soft cotton slacks showed the obvious and constant signs of his problem. Luckily, he wore a heavy cloak to battle the cold and hide the fact that even a thought of heat or fire or Yunho had him hard. He missed Yunho so much, and wished to write just one letter to him. But he did not dare. He had no idea who was reading his letters, and as a King’s Scribe, he was not to be involved with anyone. His life and his heart lay with his kingdom. Always.

But it was Yunho’s face and smile and body that lay with Jaejoong at night, and at moments like this when he was alone.

Jaejoong stayed in the garden for longer than necessary. A writing pad and quill lay nearby, almost forgotten. He’d spent so much time writing science and the words of education that he was almost tempted to begin writing one of the novels he’d spent the last six months reading.

But that was not the wish of the king. He had written all he learned of fishing while staying in Borandoon, and he had written in detail the year he had spent teaching, hoping his notes would help other scribes in similar villages.

He had a bit of break, and he liked to come to the gardens during the winter if only because they were usually deserted. Usually.

Changmin sat at a bench across from him. The garden, even in the winter, was his favorite place.

They had not spoken of elements again. It was too risky. Even here where Jaejoong felt relatively alone.

Changmin stood up and gathered his bright green cloak around him. He smiled at Jaejoong and picked his way through the snow and ice. He sat next to Jaejoong and shivered. “Could use some fire right now, huh, hyung?”

“You have no idea, dongsaeng. Warmth, heat--”

“Yeah, yeah. I hate winter.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He opened his own cloak and wrapped it around Changmin. There was a small crinkle of parchment as Changmin curled into his arms, a hand down the back of his pants. Just for a moment.

Daring, but hidden.

They huddled together in the cold for a few more minutes, speaking of spring, and flowers and sunlight. There was nothing hidden in their conversation. They sat until a servant called them in for lunch, and Jaejoong stood up first, noting the odd feeling in his pants.

Changmin took his hand and used it to stand, and then hugged him. “When I tell you to leave the city,” he whispered, voice barely audible, “do not ask questions.”

He released Jaejoong abruptly and then smirked over his shoulder. “Are you going to stand in the cold for the rest of the day, hyung?”

Jaejoong laughed and followed after him. After only two steps, Changmin ran, and Jaejoong gave chase, laughing all the way to the scribes’ quarters.

That night by the light of a single candle, Jaejoong read the note.

_My research is sound. The tyrant is not dead but plotting for the reunion of the stars. Success will be disastrous. Be safe in the eastern mountains, where the air blows strong along the peaks. Burn this, you idiot._

“Fucking riddles,” Jaejoong muttered as he quickly read it again. But he did not know what it meant. He memorized it. What research was Changmin doing? What tyrant? At least he understood the reunion of the stars part and that the Knight of Air lived in the mountains to the east, but that was a too much area to cover.

_The tyrant is not dead._

But he was dead. King Ahn had displayed his head on a spike in the courtyard for months to show off his victory.

The whispered warning into Jaejoong’s ear that afternoon made more sense than anything else. But leave the city? Without the king’s orders? That was treason. And Jaejoong had no plans on committing treason.

Or at least. Nothing that could be so blatantly obvious as treason.

After reading the note one more time, Jaejoong held it over the candle flame and let the fire erase what may or may not have been an act of treason. He let the flames lick at his fingers for just a moment of pain.


	6. Bloom

Jaejoong received no further clues to the cryptic note and no other whispered warnings. But he took Changmin’s order to heart and he packed a few bags that he left in his wardrobe, just in case he had to leave quickly. As the months moved closer to spring, he rotated out clothes, keeping a lighter cloak instead of his fur-lined one, and an extra pair of boots.

Spring had always been Jaejoong’s favorite time of the year. This year, he watched Changmin. During the cold winter months, Changmin did his best to say bright and happy (or as bright and happy as the self-absorbed scribe could be) but Jaejoong watched him, with this new knowledge of him being a Knight of Earth. Winter was hard on him, and he looked pale and weak most days.

But one day, with the snow melted and a warmer wind blowing from the south, Jaejoong spotted him in the gardens. Changmin stood under the lilac branches and watched the new buds show themselves with a small smile on his face. The air was still cool, this early in the morning, and Changmin wore his deep green cloak. It was open, showing that he’d foregone actually dressing yet and wore only thin sleeping pants and slippers.

Jaejoong had never noticed just how strong his dongsaeng was, with a firm chest and cobbled abs. He was tempted to touch, a tryst, anything, but it would not be fair when his heart beat for Yunho.

“I know you are there, hyung,” he said suddenly. “Vibrations.” He stopped with that word and turned to Jaejoong’s hiding spot and smiled.

“Perceptive, as always,” Jaejoong said and stepped out from a copse of trees. But Changmin had meant he could feel the vibrations of his footsteps through the ground. “You look well this morning.”

Changmin smiled. “Just woke up and heard ...” He reached up to the tree and touched a bud. It bloomed in an explosion of purple petals and sweet fragrance. Changmin brought the flower up to this nose and inhaled.

“Dangerous,” Jaejoong all but breathed and stepped into Changmin’s body to hide the bright purple flower that had no business hanging from the tree.

“I know, but it’s ... hard to ... ignore the Springtime.” He tore the plant off and slid the flower into Jaejoong’s cloak, keeping his hand against Jaejoong’s warmer skin. Anyone looking hopefully would only think they were lovers, standing together for a moment of love. There were many rumors about the two of them as it was.

To keep up the impression, Jaejoong gave in to the tiny temptation and slid his hands around Changmin’s waist. He leaned against his shoulder for a moment and kissed his cheek. “Come inside, warm up. It’s still cold out.”

“I know.” He returned the peck and whispered, “I’m telling Yunho,” before pulling away and wrapping the cloak around his body. He shivered.

Jaejoong smiled up at him and hooked his hand at Changmin’s elbow. “Stop growing,” he demanded and leaned his head on Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin laughed. “Now that is impossible.”

They entered the castle and came face to face with the slightly irate king.

Jaejoong quickly released Changmin and they both bowed deeply.

“Your highness,” Changmin muttered, and Jaejoong echoed it and stayed bowed as Changmin straightened.

“Where have you been?” King Ahn demanded.

“I woke early and went for a walk to clear my thoughts.”

The king did not look happy. “We have reports of rebels in the North. I need you to write out orders for more men to support the army there.”

“Yes, your highness.”

Jaejoong did not let his frown show on his face. More men? Where exactly did the king plan on recruiting more men?

King Ahn spun in a flurry of his robe and stalked down the hall, Changmin following close behind. “I need an army. We will not lose this war,” he said, voice echoing down the hall.

Changmin turned and glanced back at him with a very significant look.

But Jaejoong did not need it. War, what war? The war was over. They were living in peace. And the king already had an army. He had soldiers that volunteered their time and were happy to serve. This was indeed a new and dangerous development.

Jaejoong hurried to the kitchens. Knowing where he found Changmin this morning, the young man had yet to eat. He piled a plate with fruit and bread, and made sure to add a cup of coffee. And then he went to the king’s chambers. The king was not there, but a servant let him in.

“I brought you breakfast,” he said to Changmin who sat at his desk.

Changmin waved his hand in dismissal. “Set it there somewhere.”

Jaejoong tutted at him and came right to the desk. “You need to eat.”

“I will later.”

Jaejoong moved the parchment in front of him, despite Changmin’s protest and he read the words upside down as he put the tray in front of Changmin. “Five minutes. Eat.”

He did not linger, but he’d seen enough of what Changmin was writing, and a list of villages set to receive this new order for abled bodied men to serve in the king’s army. An order. Not a request. And Borandoon had been on it, near the top.

“Make sure he eats that,” Jaejoong said to the servant as he left.

Changmin scoffed behind him.

A king making his subjects serve in an army to fight against rebels was not the same as requesting it. The king had many men willing to serve. Where were they? Why did he have to create a draft of all able bodied men?

Jaejoong did not know what to do. He checked his hidden supplies. It did not seem that this new draft was enough of a reason for Jaejoong to leave the city when Changmin said to. Was there more going on? There had to be.

Changmin was smart. Changmin sat next to the king during all of his meetings. Changmin wrote all of the decrees. Changmin was the king’s confidant.

What did Changmin know that Jaejoong did not?

Not being able to do anything made the anxiety and the situation worse.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Spring bloomed beautifully in the city. Jaejoong tried to remember how it had been before King Ahn Chilhyun. He could not conjure specifics, but not nearly as many households had plants in their windows. The cobbled streets had not been lined with flowering trees and grasses that attempted to grow between the stones.

When had Changmin arrived in the city? How many years ago?

Jaejoong did not know, and as he watched the city bustle and thrive below him, he realized that it did not matter. The city grew because of Changmin.

It was a great big clue, but without knowledge that Changmin was a Knight of Earth, many of the cityfolk credited the new king and the lack of fear from invaders. They had time to have gardens. They had time to relax.

But with new green growth also came the shiny metal armor of soldiers. Their numbers steadily increased, and the decrees and rules, all made in the name of having a prosperous kingdom, increased as well. The people here in the city seemed happy to follow them.

Jaejoong did not understand though. If the rule made the kingdom stronger and richer, then why was it bad? If the rule meant that more of the hungry could be fed, then it should be followed.

King Ahn was a great king. He had brought peace to the entire known lands. After the last few major battles with villages and cities, there had been no great attacks, no petty wars between borders of each nationstate.

But still, Jaejoong recalled the missive for more warriors. He recalled the harried look about Changmin’s face as he followed after the king through the halls of the castle. He caught bits of conversation about protecting borders, gathering up those who refused to follow, creating a navy to patrol the oceans. But all in the name of creating a single nation, a single world that was peaceful and rich. It confused Jaejoong’s logical sensibilities regarding government and laws.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong did not like being woken up. He especially did not like being woken up when the sun was not even up yet and Shim Changmin, the little bastard, was yanking his blankets off him and slapping at his ass.

“Get up, hyung. Now.”

Jaejoong cursed at him with as many vile words as he knew and in more than one language and dialect.

Changmin chuckled. “Such language for a scholar.”

“Language is the least of your concerns,” Jaejoong snapped and sat up, trying to pull the blankets back. “I am contemplating murder. Why are you in my rooms before the sun?”

“You have a new assignment.”

“What?”

“You’re leaving. For your new assignment. Today. You need to leave the city today. This morning. Now.”

“Why?”

“What did I tell you? Before. Remember?”

“Don’t ask questions.”

“Do. Not. Ask. Questions. They will take too long to answer. Go. While the tyrant is away.”

“Tyrant? But Changmin---”

“Go!” He glanced around Jaejoong’s rooms. “I’ve already endangered myself enough. Go.”

“Wait, what? Changmin!”

Changmin spun and glared at him.

“Where do I go?”

Changmin grinned. “Where you want to go, hyung.” He left Jaejoong’s rooms as quickly as he had entered.

Jaejoong stared after him for only a moment and then sprung into action. He dressed in sturdy clothes, those appropriate for travel. There were already three other packs by his door, and looking through them showed an abundance of travel food and water skins and money. He added a few more things from his rooms, who knew when he would be back, and made sure the king’s crest hung from his neck. He stopped at the doors, hoping he had not forgotten anything important.

And then froze.

If he left and did not come back, that was treason. This was treason. Going away at the word of a young man whose intentions were not clear. Who did he trust? Changmin, or his king? King Ahn was a great king. He really was.

And Changmin?

Changmin trusted him. Changmin did not know for certain what Jaejoong knew, and yet, Changmin had shown him his gift, Changmin had risked capture. And Jaejoong had not gone to the king, about Changmin, or about Yunho and Junsu.

He trusted Yunho. He trusted Changmin.

Changmin knew more than he did about this kingdom. About his king.

_He trusted Changmin._

Jaejoong glanced around the room and then spun around and left his quarters. He trusted Changmin.

Servants stopped him to ask him where he was going, and he only smiled and said he was being sent to another village to teach them to read and write. He had been at the castle for almost a year. It was time for something else.

At the stables, he found his mare already saddled and prepared for a long journey. One of the stable boys smiled at him. He was wearing breaches only, and had dirt (or what Jaejoong hoped was dirt) smudged up on his chest. There was ink on his chest and some on his shoulder blade. An eagle in flight on his shoulder blade, a pair of wings spread over his muscle above his nipple, and a feather near his belly button. Jaejoong thought it looked amazing and had he the time, he would have asked the boy where he had the work done.

“Hi, Master Jaejoong,” he said. “Master Changmin said you were leaving.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Another assignment.”

The boy helped Jaejoong put the additional packs on the horse.

“She’s shod and her feet are clean and healthy. You should have no problems wherever you go. She’s a great mount.”

“Thanks.”

The boy kept the mare steady while Jaejoong climbed to her back. He took the reins from the boy.

“See you later, Master Jaejoong,” he said with a smile. “Travel safely.”

“Thank you.” He left the stables and headed through the city. The sun was creeping over the horizon, bathing the richness and prosperity of the city in a pale light.

Jaejoong stopped at the city gates, the soldiers there seemed suspicious of him leaving so early, but they did not have orders to detain him or anyone else. Jaejoong knew that the king would hear of his departure almost immediately.

And he would not be allowed to come back. Unless he was in shackles.

Treason.

The word terrified him, but he needed and wanted to see Yunho. He needed to tell him and Junsu that he knew of the Knight of Earth, and where to find the Knight of Air. He had no idea for what purpose, and he knew that Changmin was using him to gather the four elementals together.

Treason.

Was it worth it?

With the image of Yunho’s laughter, skin and body, Jaejoong knew it was. He hoped it was. He hoped he was making the right decision. Was treason ever the right decision?

As soon as he was beyond the outer wall of the city, Jaejoong clucked at his horse, and the mare cantered down the road.

He traveled as far as he dared without stopping. He had no idea if soldiers would come after him in the night. He ate his meals from the back of his horse and he rode until he worried about his horse, and then made a camp a few hundred feet from the side of the road. He dug through the supplies Changmin had packed and was glad that the other remembered things he had forgotten. Like flint, for a fire. He made a very small one, easily doused if he heard hooves upon the road.

In one bag, he found a note, and he recognized Changmin’s neat handwriting. And the snarky attitude.

_You are an idiot for as smart as you are. Why do I endanger myself for an idiot? Go to the Eastern Mountains, ask for directions to the Garden Village where you will find cool, clean air. Now it is the army, but soon it will be taxes. Soon, even the richest of villages will be beggars in a kingdom run by greed. Give Him the other scroll, and it better not be opened when it is delivered. Go, and by the gods of the Earth, burn this note. Idiot._

Jaejoong smiled, but he did not dare to laugh out loud. He had no idea who may have followed, or may still be following. Encouraged, he crumpled up the parchment and tossed it in the flames. It flared orange. He watched until the fire ate up another mark of treason. He spread out his blankets and lay against the ground to sleep for a little while.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Traveling alone on horseback was lonesome. But it was the fear of what was behind him, the fear of what was in front of him, that caused Jaejoong to push his horse almost beyond her limits. Each village he passed had barracks at the outskirts. Men were out in fields later than usual, probably harvesting food to feed the soldiers. Jaejoong was sure that it is the crest of the king around his neck that kept him from being detained at gates that blocked the road. Gates that were not there only a year ago when he had made his way home.

Home.

It had taken almost an entire month with his cart and supplies to reach the city, but he knew he was almost at Borandoon in only two weeks.

He soon passed what would be the last gate and went four days without seeing another one. The army’s reach had not yet spread this far north, but it would. Even after a year, the army’s reach was beyond anything that it had been.

At least, Knights Village had not changed. Not that Jaejoong could see clearly in the dark. But he knew the way, and with dawn not far off, light glowed from the windows of a few houses. The sea breeze blew in over the cliffs, and Jaejoong inhaled deeply. He had missed the smell of the ocean. He had missed the sounds of waves against the cliffs.

Everything was the same.

But the sudden shout to halt, firm and invisible hands yanking him from his horse, and a knife at his throat were very, very different.


	7. Rekindle

Light flared next to his face, and someone said his name, and then called for Yunho.

The knife left his neck, and Jaejoong sagged against a strong body that he recognized as Junho’s.

“Well, hello, Master Jaejoong,” he said with laughter in his voice. “What brings you here?”

“Jaejoong!”

Jaejoong’s head shot up and he pushed away from Junho, vaulted away from him, and ran toward Yunho who was running just as quickly at him. They met with arms spread and lips together, and for that moment, Jaejoong forgot about everything else.

Yunho gripped his face and forced him away, but he was not angry, just curious. And happy. A smile tugging at his lips. “What are you doing here?”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to reply and then shut it.

“There are no secrets here, remember?” Yunho said and brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and leaned into the light touch. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Yunho whispered and gathered him close again.

Jaejoong breathed in the smell of him. Work, fire, heat. He felt stronger, more powerful. In Yunho’s arms, Jaejoong knew he had made the correct choice. Treason. Who knew that treason would be the correct choice?

“Sorry about the knife,” Junho said behind him.

Jaejoong turned just enough to see his face in the light of the torches that other townspeople carried. “Problems?”

“Yes, but nothing we cannot handle. We will talk later,” Yunho said. “You look exhausted.” He pulled him toward the Lord’s house. Junho called the other guards back to their positions.

Jaejoong walked next to Yunho, arm about his waist and leaned against his shoulder.

“Food first, or sleep.”

“You first,” he replied and tilted his head up enough to kiss Yunho’s scruffy jaw.

Yunho chuckled.

“Sleep,” Jaejoong said. “I had something to eat just after sunset.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his forehead. The Lady Jung sat at a table, lit by candlelight. She smiled widely, stood and hugged him close.

“It is so good to see you,” she replied. “You did not write ahead and your rooms are not ready for guests, though I’m not even sure they are needed, are they, son?”

Yunho cleared his throat. “Um, perhaps not. If Master Jaejoong ... if he ...”

Jaejoong smiled at him. “Is that a blush, Future Lord Jung?” he asked.

Yunho glared at him, and they laughed at him. He cleared his throat. “I would ... if you want to I mean ... you may sleep in my bed.” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck.

Jaejoong took pity on him and moved back into his embrace. “Take me to your room.”

Yunho moved quickly, ignoring his mother’s laughter.

“He better get some sleep!” she called after them.

Halfway up the stone stairway, Jaejoong said, “I guess they know about us.”

“Us?” Yunho stopped on the stair above and turned to him.

Jaejoong smiled and said, “Yes. Us.” He wrapped his arms about Yunho’s hips, putting his face at Yunho’s stomach. Yunho ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair.

“I have never been good at lying to my people, let alone my mother.” Yunho held out his hand and tugged Jaejoong toward his bedroom. “I was ... upset ... after you left. I burnt down half the barn before Junsu was able to douse it.”

The candles in the room flared with light.

“That is strangely sweet.”

Yunho snorted. “After that, I ... I had to tell them. Some of my people may not agree with my choice not to have an heir, but the Lord of a Water Knights Village is never a Knight. But my people understand. You have that effect. They love you.”

Jaejoong sat on the edge of the bed and groaned. He fell back and reached above him, stretching. The softness of the bed felt amazing beneath him.

Yunho’s hands slid up his shirt. “I missed you.”

Jaejoong smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say the words and yawned instead. With a chuckle, Yunho unbuttoned his shirt. “Your clothes are different.”

“Fashions have changed.”

“The clothes look good on you, but you’ll be more comfortable out of them.”

“Good excuse to get me naked.”

Yunho smiled and Jaejoong sighed and relaxed. Yunho moved to get up and Jaejoong pouted, tugging on his shoulders. Yunho chuckled and leaned over him to press a kiss to his lips. Jaejoong moaned, hands tangling in Yunho’s hair. The kiss did more than make Jaejoong’s heart soar. It erased the year between them. It destroyed the barrier that lay between of one of the king’s scribes and a country fisherman. It solidified everything in Jaejoong’s mind. Treason never tasted so strong, sweet, perfect.

Yunho shifted above him, sliding his hand up Jaejoong’s chest and back down. Without the heat, and Jaejoong did not mind. If Yunho teased his skin with fire, he definitely would not get any sleep. But Jaejoong moaned, his body betraying him. He did not need to sleep. Not yet. He lifted a leg and hooked it around Yunho’s back.

Yunho shuddered above him, speeding up the kiss, and Jaejoong got to taste his mouth with his tongue, chew on his lips, whimper against them as Yunho parted his lips over and over. He had forgotten how soft Yunho’s lips were, how gentle he was despite the power running through him. Each kiss felt like the one before it, but each one meant more to Jaejoong, meant that Yunho had missed him just as much at Jaejoong missed Yunho, meant that Yunho had waited for him just as Jaejoong had waited for Yunho. A declaration of love and devotion, but with lips and mouths and tongues instead of with words. Jaejoong knew that words would come later, sooner, tomorrow, sometime, but for now, he just wanted more kisses.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong woke up to sunlight streaming in the window. He shifted, noting that he was completely naked under the warm blanket. And alone. He had fallen asleep with Yunho’s body heat next to him. He lifted his head, eyes a bit blurry.

Yunho sat at the table, wearing only thin sleep pants. He was sipping on a mug of steaming liquid and reading a parchment. Jaejoong recognized the broken seal.

“It is rude to go through other’s possessions without permission.”

Yunho smiled. “It is rude not to mention you have a letter for me.”

“For you?” Jaejoong said and yawned as he sat up. A plush blue robe hung on one of the bedposts and Jaejoong stood up. He stretched, arching all the way up to his toes. He noted the way Yunho licked his lips and smiled as he slipped the robe on.

Yunho watched him with a golden light in his eyes.

Jaejoong sat next to him, and Yunho leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. Jaejoong tangled a hand in his hair and kept their lips together for long enough to lick the taste of warm coffee from his mouth.

Jaejoong hummed and let him go with a small lick to his upper lip. “Missed that.”

Yunho smiled and gave Jaejoong a second cup. It was still hot, and Jaejoong brought it close to his face, cradled in his hands.

“My letter,” Yunho said, and tapped the broken seal. “It is the seal of the Earth. We each have one.”

Jaejoong remembered the symbol of a leaf with four lines around it.

“Mine, of course, is a flame, and Junsu’s a river.”

“And air?”

“A cloud, though Junsu is constantly reminding me that clouds are made of water, but how do you draw air that you cannot see?”

“What does the letter say?”

Yunho frowned down at it. “Do you trust Changmin?”

“Yes.”

“And you are sure he is a Knight of Earth?”

“I saw him make a lilac bloom during winter.”

Yunho nodded and then handed the letter to Jaejoong.

_To the Knights of Fire and Water_

_Times are precarious. Our world just suffered through one tyrant and it is about to feel the wrath of another, one more powerful than the last. The Fire Knights Village is a casualty of war, destroyed without meaning to, a peaceful people wiped out in the name of strategic location. The gift has fallen on you, and this is the time when the Knights of Elements reunite and bring peace back to our world._

_I am risking my life and my position to get this letter to you._

“And my life,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho chuckled and held out his hand. Jaejoong took it and smiled as Yunho traced his knuckles.

_We cannot stand idle any longer. King Ahn found the History Book before the Fire Knights Village was destroyed. I felt it, from my place upon the mountains, I felt the ache in the earth at the demise of so much at once. I felt the transfer of power through the energy of the Earth. But I did not know where the new Knight of Fire dwelled. Jaejoong is an idiot--_

“Little fucker,” Jaejoong growled.

_\--but I love him dearly. He carries the seal of the king which will get you as far as the Eastern Mountains before word is sent to stop him. By the time you read this letter, there may be a price on his head. Protect him and make haste. King Ahn plans to move West across the ocean with a navy of boats and the Knight of Water at the lead. He plans to overtake the other kingdoms across the mountains and rule the entire world, with the Knights as his charioteers, willing or otherwise. I fear my secret will be revealed soon, but I will run before I am discovered. I will meet you at the Earth Knights Village._

_Be swift. Do not dawdle._

_Shim Changmin  
Knight of Earth_

“And he calls me an idiot, writing all that in a letter that could have been discovered at any moment.”

Yunho nodded.

“You trust him. You trust what he has said?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Even without it, you know something is wrong. There are guards and gates south of here. Freedom of travel is being cut off. Men are being drafted to serve in a peaceful nation’s army.”

“He is your king,” Yunho said softly.

Jaejoong smiled and got up. He went to Yunho’s chair and straddled his lap, hands around his neck. Yunho slid his hands into Jaejoong’s robes, warmth against his skin. They kissed and Jaejoong moaned.

“You are my king,” Jaejoong said against his lips. “My loyalty, my heart, my love belong to you.”

Yunho frowned at the word “love.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, love. I spent months infatuated with you, watching you lead these people, watching you love and cherish even the oldest villager and the newest infant. I watched you work alongside them and worry when they left for sea, celebrate and give thanks when they returned. I have never been happier than I was when I was with you. It wasn’t a long time, but I’ve spent the last year thinking on it. I spent the last year falling hopelessly in love with you. I love you, Jung Yunho, and I will follow you and obey you in whatever you ask.”

Yunho pondered him, and Jaejoong waited. With a careful smile and a shake of his head, Yunho hugged him close.

“Changmin is right. You’re an idiot.”

“Yah!” Jaejoong said, pushing away. He smacked Yunho’s firm shoulder.

Yunho laughed, and then his eyes traveled down the open robe, to Jaejoong’s very naked skin. He swallowed and Jaejoong relaxed, spreading his legs a bit more and leaning back on the table. Yunho took a hand from his side and ran it up and down his chest, pausing to trace the letters and pictures of every inked section of skin. When his hand curled around Jaejoong’s erection, Jaejoong was sure the entire world was on fire.

The door opened, and Junsu said, “Hey, are we--”

Jaejoong sat up quickly, pressing his naked skin against Yunho’s front, and Yunho made sure most of the robe covered most of his skin.

“Oops,” Junsu said and leaned against the doorframe. Junho poked his head around his brother’s and laughed, arms draped over his shoulders.

“The Village Council is waiting on you.”

“Fuck,” Yunho said.

“Not quite,” Jaejoong replied, causing the twins to laugh again.

“Tell them we’ll be there in a few minutes,” Yunho said. He handed Junsu the letter from Changmin. “Give them that to read in the meantime.”

Junsu glanced through it, and Junho read over his shoulder. “By the gods, this is pure treason.”

“Yes, it is. Which is why we need to talk about it at council.”

Junsu nodded, reading as he turned around.

Junho stayed and looked at the two of them for a moment. “Did you tell him about how you burned my clothes off the first time we had sex?”

Yunho sputtered and Jaejoong stared at him with his eyes wide. So it’d been Junho, not Junsu who had shared Yunho’s body.

“You should let him do it,” Junho continued and smirked. “Pretty sexy how much control he has. But not right now. Should get dressed now, although from what I saw, you may not want to. Jaejoong naked is a beautiful sight.”

“Get out,” Yunho said and growled.

Junho laughed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yunho and Jaejoong met eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something, and Jaejoong kissed him instead.

“We can’t ...”

“A few minutes.”

Yunho shook his head. “A few minutes with you will turn into a few hours.”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “Okay, my knight, my prince, my heart. But you owe me a few hours of sex.”

“I will gladly pay.”

Jaejoong laughed and stood up. He moved only a step before Yunho snagged the robe and pulled him back. Jaejoong landed awkwardly in his lap and his breath was stolen by Yunho’s lips and his tongue, and the sweet taste of heat in his mouth.

“I forgot,” Yunho whispered.

“Forgot what?”

“I love you.”

Jaejoong smiled and pulled Yunho back to his lips for a few more minutes of kisses.


	8. Hot

Yunho’s mother had found the clothes he’d worn during his last stay in the village, and it felt nice to wear the heavier linen pants and the longer tunic. The boots were more comfortable and sturdier than the flat footwear worn in the city.

Jaejoong had been to one council meeting during his year at Knights Village. It was interesting. Council meetings at the castle in the city were held behind closed doors with only the king, his scribe, and his most trusted advisors in attendance. In Knights Village, the council was held in the town square, with Lord Jung, Fisherman Kim, Hunter Jang, and Farmer Song presiding over the meeting and keeping everything in order. All of the villagers were welcome, and most showed up.

The entire scrutiny of the town turned to Jaejoong when he stepped into the bright summer sunlight, blinking stupidly until he could see. Fortunately, the distrustful looks from his first council meeting were gone, and most of the villagers looked anxious but determined.

“Sorry,” Yunho said. “He was sleeping.”

Someone snorted in disbelief. Probably a Kim Twin. But it pulled a few smiles from their audience.

“You’ve read the letter?” Yunho asked.

Most nodded, but Junho shouted, “More than once because you were busy fuc-” Junsu covered his mouth and elbowed him in the ribs with the townspeople outright laughing.

Yunho waited until everything settled down. “So what do we do?” he asked and looked at Junsu, who shrugged and looked up at the four men standing upon the stone dais.

The Lord Jung looked at his son. “It’s up to you two. You know that we will support whatever you decide.”

Yunho turned to the crowd.

“No need to even ask,” one of the women said.

“If we leave, you will not be protected,” Junsu said.

“Leave?” Jaejoong interrupted.

“To go to the Eastern Mountains and find the Knight of Air.”

“Wait. Just like that?”

Yunho glanced over at him. “What do you mean?”

“Based off one letter, a few soldiers, and what I have said, you are going to do this, reunite the Elements against ... against ... against what?”

“Changmin was right.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “As always.”

“But more importantly, I trust you. I trust Changmin. We have to stop this before it starts. As the Elementals, we can ...”

“What? Be kings?”

“The world does not need a king.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “The world needs a king to protect people from being taken advantage of.”

“Then the Elementals will be kings. We know our history. We know the way we used to rule.”

“And if people don’t agree? If people fight against you?”

Yunho frowned and glanced at Junsu.

“It has happened once in the past,” Jaejoong said. “Or if you end up fighting against each other.”

“Then I guess we must decide which is worse,” Yunho said. “Living under the rule of four Elementals who want peace in the land, or a king who only wants gold, property, and slaves, and will use any means to get them.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Jaejoong noted the hardened stares of the villagers. But the anger was not directed at him.

“What happened?” he asked, remembering the knife at his neck.

Yunho scratched the back of his neck. “We sort of ... well, ...

“We kind of killed a few of the king’s guards,” Junsu said.

“Kind of?” Jaejoong said.

“I guess it was pretty permanent,” Junho added.

“They arrived unannounced with a decree that all of our men had to abandon our women and children to serve in the army,” the Lord Jung said. “We politely declined.”

“The rebels in the north,” Jaejoong mused, remembering that day when he realized just how militaristic the king was.

“Yeah, that’s us,” Yunho said. “Each week their outposts grow closer.”

“We would have gotten through it without a fight, but one of the captains decided that Jihye was his, and well ...” Junsu paused and looked over at Yunho.

Jaejoong stared at him as well. “Did you use your fire?”

“No. There were too many others. I can use a sword just fine. There was a skirmish, only four of them died, but the remaining soldiers left.”

“No one here was lost?”

Yunho shook his head. “No, though there were a few injuries.”

Jaejoong sighed and looked up at the sky.

“It will only get worse,” Yunho said, voice still loud enough to carry across the courtyard.

Jaejoong nodded. He had been almost too young, but still remembered the last king who was overthrown. It had been dangerous to want to do anything without the king’s permission. But he was driven out of the city, and then hunted by King Ahn and destroyed.

“How bad do we let it get? How many more women will be raped and taken in the name of a king? We have to do this.”

“But your people,” Jaejoong said.

It was Jihye that said, “We’ll be fine. We are warriors and self-sufficient, Master Jaejoong. I did bloody the man’s nose and break his wrist before Yunho got to him with his sword.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

Yunho reached out his hand. “We need you to come with us. You carry the crest of the king.”

Jaejoong looked down at his chest before remembering that the crest and its heavy chain lay upon Yunho’s bed. He had hardly worn it when he had been here before. It was so easy to cast away the memories of the city.

“I will,” Jaejoong said and met Yunho’s eyes. “You know I will.”

Yunho smiled and hugged him briefly. “We need to leave as soon as possible, preferably before the king’s soldiers pay us another visit.”

Junsu nodded. “You coming with us, bro?”

Junho grinned. “Of course. I’ll keep Jaejoong company while you two play with magic.”

Yunho actually growled and pulled Jaejoong against him.

Junho laughed.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Leaving Knights Village was easier the second time because Yunho rode next to him. Everyone worked quickly to gather supplies and pack enough clothes and food for an unknown length of time. It was good that they were ready and gone in only a few days, but it meant that Yunho was busy and Jaejoong was horny, and sleeping next to him without disturbing his much-needed sleep was very, very difficult.

Some time in the next few days, Jaejoong planned on dragging Yunho away from the Twins and riding his cock until the trees blushed with how loud he screamed.

He cleared his throat and shifted on his horse, moving his cloak to cover his sudden erection. Unfortunately, Junho noticed, and laughed and laughed, and then moved his horse closer to his brother’s, and whispered in his ear, and Junsu laughed and both ignored his glare, and then laughed harder at the sudden smile that came unbidden when Yunho reached over and touched his hand.

“Do not mind them,” Yunho said. “They are idiots.”

Neither expected the sudden gush of water that covered Yunho’s head and splashed onto Jaejoong. Yunho sat on his horse, soaking wet, while the Twins laughed harder. He wiped the water from his eyes and pushed his hair away from his face.

“When you least expect it, Kim Junsu,” Yunho warned and used a flare of heat to dry himself off.

Junsu laughed and urged his horse ahead of them. Junho followed, leering at them, and said, “Next time, he’ll douse Jaejoong and cool him off a little bit. Horny bastard.” He laughed and moved ahead of them.

Yunho smiled at Jaejoong, lifted his hand, and before Jaejoong could stop him, flicked a bit of flame that landed right on the sensitive skin of the back of Junho’s neck.

“Ow! Fuck you,” Junho said and rubbed the sting away. “What was that for? Junsu’s the one that doused you!”

“And Junsu will get his, and it will be so much worse. Like last time, remember that?”

“Fuck you!” Junsu threw over his shoulder, and Yunho laughed.

“What happened last time?” Jaejoong asked.

“Junsu started something, and I finished it by burning off all the hair on his body. You should have seen him without eyebrows. It was epic.”

Jaejoong laughed and Junsu tossed a dirty look at them from over his shoulder.

Yunho smiled and tugged on Jaejoong’s hand. “Come and ride with me.”

Jaejoong smiled wider and with Yunho’s support transfered over to his horse in front of Yunho. His arms wrapped around his body and his lips landed on Jaejoong’s neck. He looped Jaejoong’s mare’s reins over a strap on the saddlepack.

The next time Junsu turned around, he made another disgusted face seeing them. “Just don’t fuck on the horse. Poor thing will die of embarrassment.”

Yunho probably would have retorted, but Jaejoong had a much better use for his mouth. He turned his head and twisted his body for a kiss.

Fortunately for Jaejoong, when they finally stopped to make camp, Yunho had the exact same idea that he did. He led their horses away from the other two and spread out their sleeping gear in a smaller clearing. They heard the Twins laughing at them, but Jaejoong did not care at all. After gathering a bit of wood, Yunho started a small fire.

Jaejoong lay back against the blankets and watched Yunho take off his clothes.

“I cannot decide if you look better in the sunlight or the firelight,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho smiled down at him. “I know I like you better when you do not have clothes on.”

Jaejoong laughed and held out a hand. “Come and take them off me, my Knight of Fire.”

“Yours? I belong to the earth, and to the people.” He climbed over Jaejoong, wonderfully and beautifully naked.

Jaejoong hooked his hands around his neck. “Maybe, but tonight, you belong to me.”

Yunho kissed him, and it was almost as wonderful as their first kiss, the first brush of heat, the first taste of fire. Jaejoong moaned happily and tangled his fingers in Yunho’s long hair as Yunho settled his weight on top of him. Their bodies moved with their kiss, and Jaejoong really wished he’d taken his clothes off, but Yunho had been stripping and watching him had been more important.

“Want you naked,” Yunho whispered.

“In a second,” Jaejoong said and kissed him again. Yunho was such an amazing kisser and so warm, and so sexy. Jaejoong protested into the next kiss when Yunho lifted his body away, and then relaxed when Yunho’s hands landed at his pants and unfastened the lacings. His protest grew when Yunho took his mouth away and Jaejoong pouted until Yunho had removed his boots and pants.

“The faster you’re naked, the faster I will kiss you again.”

Jaejoong smiled and sat up to take off his cloak and tunic. The air was cold with the sun down, and Jaejoong pressed in close to Yunho’s body, arms around his waist, and captured his lips again.

“I am not going to last long with you,” Yunho whispered. “I want you so badly. I missed you so much. I need you so much.”

“Same here.”

“I want so much, but gods, can I just be inside you, please?”

Jaejoong shivered at the desperation in his voice. He nodded and nipped at Yunho’s lower lip. “Go grab my bag.”

Yunho lifted an eyebrow in question.

“I came prepared and brought oil.”

“So smart,” Yunho whispered against his lips. “Such a smart noble, smart sexy man.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

Yunho moved away just long enough to get his bag and Jaejoong rifled through it while Yunho kissed his neck and trailed hot hands down his body. He shivered with a moan when Yunho grabbed his erection.

“So beautiful,” Yunho whispered. His mouth moved away from Jaejoong’s and Jaejoong gasped at the sudden bite to his neck. Jaejoong fell back, contents from his bag spilling everywhere. He lifted his legs and wrapped them at Yunho’s back. Yunho sucked down his neck, leaving bits of pain as he went down to Jaejoong’s inked skin. His tongue licked around the butterfly tattoo and then to the book. Jaejoong shook his head when Yunho lapped at his nipple.

“Fuck me, just ... please, Yunho. Please.”

Yunho lifted his head and smiled at him. “Yes, my heart.”

Jaejoong smiled and pressed his hand to Yunho’s chest, at his heart. Yunho sat back on his knees but made sure Jaejoong’s legs stayed around him. He found the pot of oil, tipped over and leaking onto the blankets. He picked it up and dumped it over Jaejoong’s erection and it slipped down his balls.

Jaejoong gasped in anticipation and was not disappointed when the oil flared with heat. He moaned reaching for himself, but Yunho stopped him.

“I won’t last long,” Yunho said.

“Me neither. Inside me. Want you inside me.”

Yunho’s hands shook, fingers sliding up his cleft. He pressed in one, and Jaejoong moaned at the stretch. Yunho panted, his other hand at Jaejoong’s nipple, twisting and playing. He added a second finger, and Jaejoong knew he was trying to go slow. But Jaejoong wanted him. He gasped something that sounded like, “Now, please.”

More oil dripped to his body and Yunho stroked it onto his cock. He pressed himself where his fingers were still buried and slowly moved in while moving them out. He transferred his slick hand to Jaejoong’s erection as he thrust in and Jaejoong cried out, feeling his release splatter up on his skin. Yunho gripped the base hard and Jaejoong whimpered, nails digging into his skin.

“Not yet,” Yunho growled and thrust into him, burying himself.

Jaejoong moaned, back arching off the blankets, legs and arms tightening around him. Yunho let go of his cock, planted both hands by his head and moved, thrusting fast. Their lips met in a broken kiss, and Jaejoong babbled his praise at the heat and feel of Yunho inside him after so long. He was so dizzy with pleasure and need, so hard and Yunho curled his lips, dragging his stomach over Jaejoong’s erection and that was just about it, and Jaejoong screamed, muffling the noise on Yunho’s shoulder, holding him tight, stopping his movement while he clamped down around Yunho’s cock. His orgasm rocked through him, making him shudder, and when hot fingers closed around his erection again, he lost it and shot his release between them.

Yunho moaned his praises and moved again, and Jaejoong smiled happily as his body relaxed and Yunho sped up, squeezing his cock and slamming his hips forward. Jaejoong lifted weak arms and pulled Yunho’s mouth down for a kiss, making it so Yunho could only rut into him, not pull out. Jaejoong kissed him.

“My king, my fire, my heart,” he whispered and Yunho moaned, curling up even closer with a hand sliding under his back. His body shook and he buried his face in Jaejoong’s neck. A short burst of pain burned at the skin below his fingertips and then he was shuddering and moaning and pumping his release into Jaejoong’s body. He collapsed, and Jaejoong shifted underneath him, leg around his back, fingers trailing over his sweaty skin at his shoulders. while Yunho shivered through his recovery.

“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho pushed up with one hand and smiled down at him. “I love you.”

“Kiss me,” Jaejoong demanded with a pout.

“Forever,” Yunho vowed and leaned down to kiss the smile from Jaejoong’s face.


	9. Blaze

The constant teasing from the Kim Twins only served to make Jaejoong happy rather than upset. If what they said was true, that Yunho was happier, smiling more, and otherwise annoying and so in love with him, then there was no reason to be angry.

And Jaejoong knew it was true. So he was happy.

And the constant nightly sex had a lot to do with that too. It was so hard to be upset when his body felt so amazing. He was sore riding his horse after a hard fuck, but a pout and a complaint usually had Yunho between his legs, “kissing it better” which led to more fucking and more soreness. But again, no reason to be anything but happy.

They had no problems getting through the first guard gate they came upon. The king’s crest hanging around Jaejoong’s neck warranted them all free passage. At the second gate, the guards were a bit more suspicious, and they asked for all of their names and the reason for their travels. But a pre-rehearsed story about visiting one of Jaejoong’s pregnant sisters let them through easily enough.

It was Junsu who said that the letter from Changmin should be worn on one of them. “If they go through our things and they find it, we’re fucked.”

Jaejoong agreed, and he looped the scratchy scroll through the fastenings of his underclothes where it lay against his skin.

There were no problems at the next town, but at the one after that, all of their things were searched, and they were not told why.

“Maybe we should take the long way,” Junho said, looking over the map spread out on the ground between them. He trailed his finger on a smaller road that weaved its way through the grassy plains of their nation.

“Too suspicious,” Jaejoong said. “If there are guards there, they would be more likely to stop us. Changmin said there might be a price on my head. We only need to worry about that when the wanted posters show up.” He sighed and leaned against Yunho. “I am too smart to be a criminal.”

“And you are too smart to live under the rule of a tyrant when you know you can help change that.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know, but I am also too smart to fall in love with one of the key players in the rebellion, but look at me now.”

Yunho frowned, and Jaejoong laughed. “I’m kidding. I love you. I do not regret any of this.”

“I love you,” Yunho said and kissed him.

Jaejoong ignored the Kim Twins pretending to throw up their lunch.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong held his arms to the side and met Yunho’s eyes, mentally pleading with him to stay calm while a soldier ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s side and into his cloak. The soldier said he looked like someone the king wanted to arrest, but there was no proof. All of their things had been taken and were being searched off to the side of the road.

“Take off your clothes.”

Jaejoong flashed angry eyes at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“Take off your clothes. You might be hiding something under them.”

“I assure you all I am hiding is skin and those parts that are to remain hidden.”

The soldier stepped into his space and leered. “Then maybe I just want to see your pretty body. Take them off or I will cut them off.”

Jaejoong debated those two options. And he debated too long. The soldier backhanded him and he fell to the ground, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek. Dazed, he lay there, aware of Junho and Junsu shouting at Yunho about something. He heard the scuffles as a dim echo. Hands gripped his clothes and as promised, they were cut from his body. A firm grip pulled his hair and he was forced to his knees.

“It looks like someone has already been enjoying your body,” the guard said, and the others laughed. “Or more than one of them.” Fingers trailed down the line of hickys that Yunho had left along his shoulder the night before.

Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of more than one pair of hands on his skin. Rough, angry, laughter.

“A few more men won’t matter to a whore like you.”

He felt the head of a cock press against his lips, and he slammed his mouth shut and turned away despite the pain in his hair and on his face. Someone kicked him from behind.

“Yunho, no!”

Jaejoong fell to the ground, gasping, probably crying, heaving and tried to get his body to work. He pushed up to his hands and knees, and heard the scuffle of a fight around them. Someone screamed.

Not Yunho.

He gathered the torn fabric of his clothes around him, grateful that the scroll was still attached.

And then everything stopped.

Jaejoong looked up.

Yunho had a soldier in his arms, knife at his throat. The one that had touched Jaejoong first. There was a bleeding gash on Yunho’s arm, and Junho was limping.

“You kill him and you will be hunted,” another soldier said.

Yunho smirked. “That is going to happen eventually anyway.”

Junsu moved to Jaejoong, helping him up and then away, to their horses. Junho limped over and they all started shoving things back in their bags. When they were through, and all on their horses, Yunho pushed the man away from him.

Another stepped toward him, and Yunho unsheathed his sword. “You are all very poorly trained soldiers. Tell the king to teach you how to get out of someone’s grip without getting your throat slit.”

Junho brought over his horse, and he climbed up on it, keeping his sword free. He motioned for the others to go, and Jaejoong followed Junsu. Yunho moved his horse backwards, keeping his eye on the soldiers until he was far enough away to spin around his mount and gallop with them.

They didn’t go far, just out of range. But Yunho stopped, went to the tree line and balled up a bit of fire in his hands. He shut his eyes and concentrated. The fire burned orange, blue, white. He pulled his arm back and threw the ball of fire through the trees. A few seconds later, something exploded, and the faded sounds of shouting carried to them.

Yunho took a deep breath, and he climbed up behind Jaejoong, instead of onto his own horse. Junsu shook his head at him but said nothing and they continued down the road.

“I am okay,” Jaejoong said, curled up in his arms.

“I wanted to destroy them.”

“I know. But you did not, and that is much better. You are so strong. So powerful. But even more powerful because you know when to use it.”

“I hope I hit that man in the dick.”

Jaejoong chuckled and turned his head up. “Kiss me.”

“Forever.”

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

After a break, they sped up. They did not know if those soldiers had sent word ahead, or where the next gate would be. The road waved with the hills as they traveled further toward the mountains. Did another kingdom lay beyond the great mountain range? Jaejoong did not know. No one had ever been able to cross them. The peaks were forever covered in snow and the mountain range stretched from the far reaches of the north to the milder valleys to the south, but with no clear path beyond them, except around the ocean. Explorers only reported more cliffs, deep caverns, non-explorable jungles barring the way inland. The capital city itself lay at the edge of the mountains with the castle high upon a hill, overlooking everything around it.

Jaejoong wondered what their lives were like on the other side of the mountains, if they had a king that wanted to control the entire world. Did their king plan on making Changmin crumble the mountains just to see what was across them?

It was still very hard for him to think of King Ahn as anything but just, even after being assaulted by his soldiers. Jaejoong was sure that the soldiers had not been ordered to do such things to travels. Abuse of power seemed to run down the chain of command.

And while they had a few more run ins with guards, none turned violent, and none had Jaejoong’s face on a wanted poster. He took hope in that.

The City of Daranoon was the third largest in their world. It was also heavily guarded, but so many people came and went to shop at the markets and speak with the lord governing the, that the guards did nothing more than glance at them as they clip-clopped their way over the stone bridge and entered the bustling crowds.

It felt nice to be inconspicuous and just another body in the masses. Jaejoong led them toward an inn. He really wanted a proper bath. Having someone conjure water and someone else heat that water was great for a few days, but not weeks. He wanted to soak and scrub his skin clean. Scrub away the feeling of others’ hands on him

The others did not argue. It was almost dinner time when they arrived and the innkeeper showed them to rooms. The price was outlandish for a bath and dinner, but Jaejoong had no energy to argue. The bath was first priority and Jaejoong scrubbed himself raw with soaps and clothes and sat in the tub until the water was cold. It felt very nice to be clean. Almost as nice as Yunho’s hands on his bare skin and his lips against his after he had returned to the room.

Almost. Not quite. Yunho’s hands would always win that battle. Which is why he bathed next because otherwise, they would be upon the bed doing things that the other inn customers did not need to hear.

Jaejoong sat upon the window ledge in their room and stared at the bustling city below while he waited for Yunho and the Twins to bathe. Afterward, the four of them headed down to the main hall for dinner. The innkeeper brought them each a beer, and Jaejoong thankfully guzzled his down.

“Wow,” Yunho said, making a face at the first sip.

Jaejoong laughed and motioned for another one. “I told you I can drink.”

The innkeeper’s wife brought them steaming plates piled high with meats and vegetables. Much better than the rations from their trip. She blushed and curtsied when they all praised her cooking.

“Ooh, new meat. Can I tempt any of you gentleman into some companionship?”

Jaejoong glanced over at the deep voice that, had Yunho not put a protective arm around him at that exact moment, would have been very tempting indeed. The man was skinny, but his skin flushed a shade of healthy. He had long hair pulled back in a tie, showing off his long neck and collarbones. There was a fading hicky on one side of his neck, and a single intricate metal earring hung from his left ear. He wore the fashions of the city, thin cotton pants and a silk shirt, but he wore a grey cloak common up in the mountains.

“No thank you,” Yunho said. “I have my own companion.”

“What about you, two?” he said, turning to the Kim Twins.

“No thanks,” Junsu said and fought off a sneer.

“Too bad, that ass of yours is what brought me over here. Are you sure you don’t want me to fuck it?”

Jaejoong choked on his water.

Junsu glared at him. “Quite sure.”

The man held out his hands in a peace gesture. “Hey, I get it, you’re not the receiving kind of guy. That’s cool. I can still grip that sexy butt while you fuck into me.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Junho demanded.

The man only smiled. “Sorry. The offer is open to you as well. It has been awhile since I’ve had two lovers at once, but I am sure that--”

“I am sure that we want you to leave us alone,” Junsu said.

“Aw, come on. If you buy me drink, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Fuck off.”

“Fine, fine. You don’t need to buy me a drink.” The man puckered up his lips, and Yunho grabbed Junsu as Junsu lunged for him.

The man laughed and moved away. “Okay. But you know, if you change your mind.” He winked. “You can find me over there, nursing a pint and ogling your ass.”

Yunho forcefully turned Junsu back to the bar. “Calm down. He’s just a whore that needs some cash.”

“I am so glad no one in our village has to resort to prostitution to keep from being hungry.”

“Eat your dinner,” Yunho said.

“Sorry about him,” the innkeeper suddenly said. “He is a drinker and a lover, and does not do much else.”

“You allow him here?” Junho said in surprise.

“I allow anyone that has the coin to pay,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

Jaejoong took the hint and removed his coin purse to pay the man. “We’re going to the Garden Village in the mountains,” he said, “to visit an old friend, but he was vague on the directions. Do you know the way?”

“Sure,” the man said. “There are a few villages up there though. I am not sure which one you mean.”

Jaejoong said nothing and stared, and the man looked at him, and Jaejoong cursed, and added another coin to the pile. “How do we get up there?”

“Easy enough,” the man continued and swiped the coins off the counter and into his hand. He counted them and said, “I think you shorted me a coin.”

Jaejoong heard Junsu grumble, and the innkeeper shot him a devious smile. Jaejoong pretended to look at the coins in the man’s hand and said, “So I did.” He gave the man another one.

“Go through town, toward the east. The road up the mountain is about half a day’s journey, but you may miss it. The trail is marked with a faded sign.”

“What is on the sign?” Yunho asked.

“Trees,” the man said. “No name.”

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said. “Maybe we will stop by for more of your wife’s cooking when we return.”

The man held up a single coin. “I’d like that.”

When they were done with their dinner, they headed across the crowded hall back up to their rooms. Jaejoong was excited to sleep in an actual bed after a few weeks of traveling. Curled up with Yunho, maybe even kissing and touching Yunho.

“Ah, you’re leaving?” the prostitute asked. “Without me?”

Jaejoong looked back to see him pouting. It was kind of funny, especially the way that Junsu glared at him. Really, the man wasn’t hurting anyone. They kept walking.

“Okay, fine. But can I just say that I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away.”

Again, Yunho kept the Twins from hurtling themselves over to hit him.

Jaejoong laughed and helped herd them up the stairs. “Calm down,” he said. “There are usually more persistent and uglier hookers in the city.”


	10. Soak

The sun had yet to rise over the Eastern Mountains when the four of them packed up their belongings and headed out of the city. They had a hearty breakfast and real coffee, and stopped at the markets to replenish their supplies. The innkeeper did not say how far up the mountain the village was and they had no idea if they’d be able to find food. Jaejoong also bought extra cloaks and blankets because Western shores were warm and the others did not understand just how far the temperature could drop in the mountains.

Near the edge of the market, Jaejoong grew distracted by hanging parchments covered in artwork. The sunlight danced on one image in particular, making the flame look alive.

“You like ink?” a voice asked next to him.

Jaejoong turned and smiled at the proprietor of the tent. He was barefoot and bare-chested, showing off the scrolls of tattoos that covered his body.

“You’re very talented,” Jaejoong said.

“Do you have some?”

Jaejoong nodded and took off his tunic to show the man.

“Very good,” the man said, stepping close to see the details of the butterfly. “Steady hand, great coloring. Where did you get these done?”

“In the capital city.”

“Great artists there. The butterfly seems out of place with the rest on your skin.”

Jaejoong laughed, and noted Yunho glaring at him. He turned around, so the ink artist could see the ones on his back. “The castle gardens are beautiful this time of year, and butterflies just flock to the flowers. When you spend more time around butterflies than people, it isn’t out of place at all.”

The man was frowning when Jaejoong turned to look back at him.

“What?” he asked, putting his tunic back on just as Yunho came up next to him. Jaejoong smiled at him.

“When was the last time you were in the castle gardens?”

“A few months ago,” Jaejoong said. “Why?”

“Rumor has it that the king has locked down the city.”

“What?” Yunho said.

The man shrugged. “Yeah. No one is allowed in or out without permission. That’s just what we heard up here, though. People talk all the time.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah, they do. That doesn’t sound like King Ahn though. He’s very open and very welcoming.”

Even as Jaejoong said the words, he knew that the king was changing.

“So you want another one?” the man asked, motioning to his art.

Jaejoong laughed. “If we weren’t on our way out of town, I would say yes. I really like the flame.”

“Too bad, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“I will.”

Yunho draped his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulders and led him away to where Junho and Junsu waited with their horses. “I didn’t destroy his tent in a fiery ball of jealousy when he looked at you. I have such great control.”

Jaejoong laughed and leaned his head on Yunho’s shoulder. They did not speak about anything else while they left the town gates. The soldiers guarding it glanced at them, but did not detain them. The road was mostly dirt and rocks on this side of the city, not the cobbled streets of the city. As they continued up and over hillocks and streams, Jaejoong understood why. It would have been very expensive to build a stable road this way. Their horses were sure footed, so Jaejoong did not worry.

“This is troubling,” Yunho said, and told the Kim Twins what they had heard from the ink master.

“So either Changmin left and he is on his way here,” Junho said.

“Or this is going to turn into a rescue mission,” Junsu finished.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

It rained their first night in the mountains. Junsu diverted the water around them, so their patch of land stayed dry, but he had to stay awake to do it.

“It is okay if we get a little wet,” Junho said in concern, sitting close to his brother.

“A little wet definitely is not the same as a whole lot of wet,” Junsu said. “I’m fine. I’ve done this before, you know. With like typhoons and hurricanes and cyclones in the middle of an ocean.”

“Well, if you are going to be stubborn and egotistical about it, I guess I’ll just have to stay awake and keep you company.” He put his arm around Junsu’s waist and leaned against him with a yawn.

Junsu smiled at him. “Thanks, brother.”

Jaejoong and Yunho were curled up under a thick blanket. The exchange between the brothers made him smile, but then he pouted when Yunho moved.

“Where are you going?”

“To stay awake with Junsu.”

“But Junho--”

“Is already asleep,” Junsu said fondly and pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead.

Jaejoong continued to pout, but Yunho still got up and moved to the brothers. Together, they moved Junho to his bed and Yunho sat with Junsu, keeping him warm with a small fire. They did not talk and Jaejoong figured they did not need to. He was a little jealous of their friendship. He really did not have anyone that he was that close to, that knew him that well. His sisters were all older than him, and he had left home at such a young age.

Changmin had been the very first person who he could call his friend. Worry ate at him, but Changmin was a Knight of Earth. He was more capable of defending himself than Jaejoong was.

The rain petered out near dawn, and Junsu fell asleep just as soon as Jaejoong woke up. Yunho made sure the fire was strong before laying down himself to sleep for a couple hours.

Junho did not wake up until Junsu soaked him with water.

“Yah! Do you want to die?” Junho said, jumping to his feet.

Junsu smiled at him. “You fell asleep, you lazy puddle.”

Junho cursed and wiped water from his face. “Dry me off.”

“No. Suffer.”

“Dry me off!”

“Suffer!”

“I can dry you off,” Yunho said and conjured a spinning vortex of yellow fire.

Junho looked at him and then at his brother. “Wet? No. Nope. I am dry as a dead long. Perfectly good.”

“For kindling,” Yunho said.

Junsu laughed.

“Children,” Jaejoong said and shot a significant look at their camp that needed to be cleaned up.

Junho stomped away, grumbling under his breath.

Yunho and Junsu exchanged a look and Junsu laughed before lifting a hand. It was interesting, watching it in reverse. The water just lifted off Junho and shot back to Junsu. Junsu watched it roll in midair for a moment before letting it fall upon a patch of berry bushes.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

It took another two cold and rainy days in the mountains before they came across the first signs of habitation. Little shacks dotted the road, though there were no people living in them. Jaejoong surmised that they were for shelter, this far away from the village. The sides of mountains were terraced with large varieties of crops growing. Forests gave way to orchards, the trees just barely showing fruit at the beginning of summer.

Near noon on the next day, they saw their first workers. They looked at them in distrust, and Jaejoong smiled and hailed them, asking to speak with their Lord of their village.

“Who are you?” one man asked.

“We are friends of Changmin’s,” Jaejoong said.

The workers dropped their tools. “What?”

“We are friends of Changmin’s,” Jaejoong repeated. “Can we speak with your Lord? It’s very important.”

They nodded and a couple of them ran ahead, up the trail. Jaejoong kept the friendly smile on his face. He felt the trepidation of the other three though. The village was set into the side of the mountain. A large cliff face had holes and passageways cut into it, people walking in and out of the main entrance. Smaller houses were built of logs around a central water well and the houses stretched into the trees along small roads. The roads were not cobbled with stones, just dirt. Everything was green, or appeared green. Ivy tangled on the cliff face, trees grew out of cracks and through shelters. It was like the villagers adjusted to and built around what was already there, without hurting or destroying the landscape.

One of the workers that had rushed ahead emerged from a cavern, followed by a man who looked almost exactly like Changmin. He was an imposing man tall and broad shouldered, with long hair pulled back in a queue, and his face was covered in a beard that fell down his chest in a thick braid.

“I am the Lord Shim,” he said and bowed. “You have word of my son?”

Jaejoong swallowed. Son? He nodded and looked over at Yunho, who retrieved the letter from Changmin with the Knight of Earth seal.

The Lord took it with wide eyes and read it quickly. His eyes widened further and he looked at Jaejoong. “You are Knights?”

“I am,” Yunho said and let fire dance on his fingertips for proof.

Junsu did the same thing with water.

“Changmin sent us here to wait for him,” Jaejoong continued, “and to meet up with the Knight of Air.”

The Lord looked disgusted, and the other villagers mirrored that facial expression. Jaejoong even heard one of them curse.

“Is the Knight of Air here?” Junho asked.

“No,” the Lord said. “He left.”

“Thank the gods,” someone muttered.

Jaejoong glanced around. “What ...?”

“That man is not worthy to be a Knight,” Lord Shim said. “He cares nothing of the earth, nothing of the gift he has, nothing of the kingdom. He only cares about himself, about his drink and his carousing ways.”

“Oh good hell,” Junsu suddenly said.

“What?”

“This guy about my height, long hair, round face, dimple in his cheek?”

“That sounds like his description, yes.”

“Fuck,” Junsu said, causing a few of the villagers to gasp at his language.

Junho suddenly laughed. “Oh gods, it’s perfect.”

“What?” Yunho asked.

“Junsu’s admirer from the city is the Knight of Air.”

“The whore?” Yunho said.

The villagers winced collectively.

“Wait,” Junho said, turning to face his brother with a grin. “You noticed he had a dimple?”

Junsu glared at him.

Jaejoong sighed. “Well, that is just perfect. We are going to have to return to the city.”

“And then back up the mountain,” Junsu said.

“We can send for him,” The Lord Shim said.

Jaejoong shook his head. “We need the letter, and proof of who we are. We only spoke to him once and I can already tell that he’ll ignore anything you send.”

The man nodded. “Yes, he would. But please, come inside. Stay the night and have dinner. We will tell you of Changmin’s plans.”

Jaejoong was not surprised to learn that Changmin had a plan. He hoped it was a good one.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Changmin did not have a helpful plan beyond what he told the villagers when he left almost eight years before.

Jaejoong lay awake that night, with Yunho curled against him, and tried to figure out what Changmin was planning. What came next?

Junho snorted from the other bed where he slept with his brother. The Earth Knights Village did not have many beds. Most preferred to sleep outdoors, against the ground. Even without being knights themselves, they enjoyed the feel of the Earth beneath their skin.

It gave Jaejoong a reason to sleep next to his lover. Though Yunho felt like a hearth blazing with fire in the middle of the winter when he slept.

Jaejoong turned on his side and watched him sleep.

Changmin’s only plans when he left the Earth Knights Village was to get to the city and do some research to fgure out where the other Knights lived. He had always been so studious, his father had said. He had stumbled upon Yoochun, the Knight of Air, and his little brother Yoohwan shortly after he left for the city. It had been pure coincidence, though Yoochun too had told Changmin that he felt and smelled the destruction of the Fire Knights Village upon the wind when it had happened.

The Earth Knights villagers did not know much about how and when they met, just that Changmin told him to go to their village to stay safe, and his little brother went with Changmin to the castle.

Yoochun had only been there a couple weeks before he left the village and said he’d rather live in the city by himself. The villagers did not stop him.

Yunho shifted beside him and lifted his head, eyes blinking open. “Sleep.”

“There are too many thoughts in my head.”

Yunho hummed and moved closer, arm across Jaejoong stomach, leg thrown over his thighs. His warm breath heated the skin at his neck. He ran his hand up and down Jaejoong’s side.

“Love you,” Yunho said and yawned.

Jaejoong smiled and held him tightly. “Love you, too.”

“Sleep. You need to sleep.”

Jaejoong nodded. He also needed a kiss. But he knew himself and one kiss would turn into two, and two kisses would turn into a hundred, and then hands would get involved, and bodies, and fire, and they would definitely wake up the Kim Twins and they were still teasing Yunho and Jaejoong about how silly in love they were.

He heard a disgruntled noise from the other bed and the sound of someone being kicked. A muffled curse and then shifting.

He smiled and focused on Yunho’s steady breathing to help him fall asleep.


	11. Blow

Jaejoong enjoyed the Earth Knights Village. They prayed to the Earth, thanking her for the food and supplies for their homes and shelters. They adored Junsu and he willingly provided fresh Knight-of-Water water to their crops. It was a place that Jaejoong really felt that he could live out the rest of his life.

Before spending a year in the Water Knights Village, Jaejoong never thought he would want to live anywhere but the city.

A few of the villagers accompanied them back down the mountain to buy supplies. They showed them the easiest places to rest, a cave system with a natural pool just in case, and Jaejoong learned a lot of the edible plants and fruits that grew along the trail. And the ones that were poisoned.

Jaejoong was not sure if they were going to return to the village after they met up with Yoochun; he wanted to be in the city in case there was news. The village was isolated enough that the city could be swarming with guards and no one would know. As it was, there were more guards there in just a week’s time than when they left. The villagers assured them that they were more than welcome, even if they met with and brought the foul-mouthed Knight of Air with them.

They went back to the inn they had stayed at and the innkeeper and his wife welcomed them, and Jaejoong was able to talk down the price of their rooms due to the camaraderie between them and because they were probably going to stay for quite sometime.

In a sick feeling of deja vu, just as dinner was served, that deep voice said behind them, “Ah, I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

Yoochun flung his arm around Junsu’s shoulder, and the only thing keeping him from filling Yoochun’s lungs with water, was Junho’s quick grasp on his wrists.

“I missed the view.” His other hand reached for Junsu’s ass.

Junsu shoved his arm away. “Go fuck yourself.”

Yoochun laughed. “I’ve tried, on the rare nights that I am alone. It does not work.”

Junsu’s eyes blazed.

“Is it not Yunho who is supposed to be the hotheaded one?” Jaejoong said. “Fire and all?”

“Water Village, remember?” Junho said with a smile. “Do you know how long it takes for a river to change its course? Yunho is just as stubborn as the rest of us, but Junsu is like a destructive flash flood.”

“Fire?” Yoochun said, stepping away from them. He glanced around at the busy inn.

Jaejoong smiled and snagged the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. “Just a little flame.” He noticed the black ink of a tattoo on Yoochun’s chest, where the shirt gaped open, and he reached over and trailed his finger over it.

Yunho growled next to him.

Jaejoong kept his eyes on Yoochun and easily pulled the other between his legs. “Only doing this for effect,” he said, loud enough for Yunho to hear but no one else. “Yunho has great control, otherwise he’d have burned you to a crisp.”

Yoochun attempted to pull away. “What is going on?”

Jaejoong smiled and hooked a leg around the other’s knee. “Just an exchange of desires. Let me take you upstairs.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed.

“Changmin sent us, but this discussion is not for the eavesdroppers who surround us.”

Yoochun shook his head. “I have spent most of my life trying to forget about this, so as your companion so eloquently said, go fuck yourself.”

“Yoochun.”

“No thanks.” He twisted away from Jaejoong and turned his back.

“We need you.”

“If you want a blow job then fine,” he shouted back and grabbed a grey cloak from near the door and left the tavern.

“Was that necessary?” Yunho asked.

“Well, he knows now.” Jaejoong shrugged.

“I meant all the touching.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yes, it was. We need to convince him.”

“With your body that no one is ever allowed to touch but me?”

“Not my body,” Jaejoong said and smiled at Junsu.

“No way,” Junsu said as his brother laughed. “No way. Not going to happen.”

“Come on, he’s a good looking guy.”

“Yes, but he is a whore.”

“We don’t have anything to do until Changmin arrives here. If he doesn’t and we do have to go to the castle to rescue him, we’re going to need Yoochun.”

“No,” Junsu said.

“I’ll do it,” Junho cut in.

“No, you will not!”

Junho rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He’s gorgeous. It’s not like it will be a hardship. And I’ll get a quick fuck. It’s been too long since the last one.” He smiled over at Yunho.

Jaejoong glared at him and pulled Yunho close. “Mine.”

Yunho chuckled into his ear. “Forever.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Over the next few days, Jaejoong caught glimpses of Yoochun throughout the city. The other usually saw him coming and ducked out of the way, disappearing into a tavern or alleyway. When their eyes did meet, Jaejoong smiled. The Kim Twins wanted to push, force, and coerce him into going back to the Garden Village. Jaejoong was a little more patient. They could do nothing until Changmin returned.

Or they had some good evidence that Changmin had been captured.

With little else to do, Jaejoong went back to the ink artist’s tent.

“Hello! Welcome back,” the man said. “Do you still want the flame?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes. I’ll be around for a couple more weeks, so I might as well.”

The man gestured him into the tent and they talked pricing. Jaejoong liked the flame, but he wanted it bigger. More of a fire than a single flame. And he wanted it on his back, right above his ass.

“That’s going to hurt,” the man said.

Jaejoong smirked. “It will be okay.”

The man laughed. “I like you. What’s you’re name?”

“Jaejoong.”

“I’m Miyavi.”

Jaejoong tilted his head and looked at the man a bit more closely. “You’re not from here?”

The man lost his smile. “Yes, I am.”

Jaejoong knew when to keep his mouth shut, so he said nothing more. He took off his tunic and rolled the tops of his breeches low enough to show Miyavi where he wanted the flames. Miyavi nodded. With ink and a parchment, he made a quick sketch to make sure that the idea in his head was what Jaejoong wanted.

As soon as the design was agreed upon, Jaejoong laid down on the artist’s table. His skin was washed and dried, cleaned and prepped with a special liquid. Jaejoong flinched at the first few pricks of the needles. The pain faded, his head went light, and instead of needles, he felt fingers, liquid, wind. His breath evened out. His quick inhales turned to moans.

The euphoric dance in the sky ended when Miyavi whispered, “You can move.”

Jaejoong did need to. It was hard to sit still for so long. He shifted, hard cock pressed against the table. He spread his legs, just a bit, for relief and shifted his shoulder.

Pain danced up his skin and he sighed, breaking off with a gasp.

“By the gods, you love this,” Miyavi said and laughed.

Jaejoong nodded. “Love it. It’s just ...”

“You don’t need to explain,” he said. “You see how many I have.”

Jaejoong laughed and winced when pain lashed up his side again.

“You ready for more?”

“Yes.”

Jaejoong was only vaguely aware of people stopping to watch Miyavi work. He concentrated on the touch of the needles, the swipe of cloth, the caress of talented fingers.

He was going to ride Yunho’s cock for hours to get relief from this feeling.

“That’s enough for today,” Miyavi said.

Jaejoong moaned in disappointment.

Laughing, Miyavi cleaned up his skin, and then moved around his tent. Jaejoong lay on the table, noting how low in the sky the sun was and how sore his muscles were.

“You know the steps in protecting what I have done?”

Jaejoong nodded. “I need some healing oils though. I left mine at the cas-the last place I lived.”

Miyavi grinned at the slip but did not question him. “Come back in three days. We’ll either finish it, or we’ll get some more work done on it.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Yunho called him crazy when he saw the new ink. Junho and Junsu laughed. Especially when he tried to sit on anything or anywhere. He did not sleep much, and spent late and early morning hours down at the hall of the inn, drinking to dull the sting.

“Lover not putting out?” a deep voice asked next to him.

Jaejoong looked up at Yoochun’s guarded face and smiled. “Nope. New ink. Hurts like ... like a burn.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed.

“Have a seat,” Jaejoong said and motioned to the innkeeper. “Bring him a beer.”

Yoochun sat down. “I do not know your name.”

“Kim Jaejoong, King’s Scribe. Former King’s Scribe.”

“The others?”

“Jung Yunho, my lover. And the twins. Kim Junsu, whose ass you want. And Kim Junho.”

Yoochun nodded. “I want both of their asses.” He waited until the innkeeper set down his beer and Jaejoong paid for it. He took a deep drink. “You like ink?”

“Yeah, I have a lot of artwork on my skin.”

“Me, too.”

“Let me see.”

“They do not appreciate nudity in the main hall.”

“Let’s go upstairs then.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “No thanks.”

“I do not understand.”

He sighed, face hardening in a scowl. “Of course you do not.”

“Explain it to me.” He lifted his beer in a toast.

Yoochun grumbled and guzzled his beer, lips smacking as he set the stein down. “Life was probably grand for those two in their village, but for me, this gift if a curse. I was kicked out of my village because of what I claimed I could do. They do not believe even with proof in front of their faces. Even my parents did not want anything to do with me. I spent a lot of time alone before finding the history book in a cluttered attic space. I figured that I was better off on my own.”

“We need you and we are willing to make a trade.”

“I fuck for money and food, not for the insanity that you’re talking about.”

“I understand why you hate it, but we may need it.”

“What for?”

Jaejoong thought of the best way to say this in code. “Changmin is a king’s scribe who was supposed to meet us here on vacation. He’s been delayed.”

“The king is busy, probably has some extra work for him before he leaves.”

“Maybe. We are only supposed to be here in the mountains for a few weeks, and then after, head back home to the castle.”

“Even if Changmin is not with you?”

“We will have to go see why he did not show up.”

“I am not going with you.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “I hear your little brother is there, too.”

Yoochun scowled and downed his pint. Jaejoong bought him another one. They spoke of other things. Yoochun loved drink and ink and gambling. He fucked the same way he played: all in, all the time. They drank the strongest liquor the inn had until chair and lap were the same thing, until floor and tabletop were the same thing.

Jaejoong laughed and laughed at everything Yoochun said, and he was still laughing when warm hands hooked under his shoulders and hauled him to his feet. Vague words transferred and Jaejoong clung to Yoochun until he was on something soft and Yunho’s face swam above him instead of Yoochun’s.

“Thought you said you could drink.”

“Can. Drank lots.”

Yunho chuckled. “Yes, you did. We will run out of money at the rate you can drink.”

“Yoochun funny.”

“I bet he is.”

“Sexy funny. But not sexy Yunho sexy. Yunho hot sexy. Fire sexy.”

Lips pressed against his forehead. “Sleep, my love.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Jaejoong woke up with a massive headache. He groaned and cursed Yoochun’s name. He rolled to his side and almost off the bed. The quick motion of pushing a hand to the floor had his stomach rolling and though he did not use them if he could help it, he was lucky there was a chamber pot under the bed and he threw up whatever was in his stomach before passing out again with Yoochun’s cursed name on his lips.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

“Is the sun always this bright?” Jaejoong muttered and winced.

Junsu laughed. Loud. Loud and painful.

“Fuck. Go tell Miyavi I will be there tomorrow,” Jaejoong said and stumbled back up to sleep.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Miyavi laughed at him the next morning when he showed up to have his ink finished. “Heard you got drunk with Yoochun.”

“It was worth it. It is not often that I can find someone that can match me drink for drink. We had fun.”

“Good. Need to get this ink finished today. We won’t have time later.”

“Why?”

“Someone showed me a picture of you with a few pieces of gold asking if I’d seen you.”

“Someone?” Jaejoong said, trying to stay relaxed as he lay on the table.

“Yeah. Some guy from the castle. Pushy asshole. But guards usually are.”

Jaejoong froze.

Miyavi patted his side and murmured about the quality of the tattoo. “It’s doing rather well. I’m going to add all the color today. Work for as long as you can handle it. And don’t worry. We protect our own around here. You’ve been here for awhile, and you’re nice and you actually pay for things without trying to barter down the price, unlike other castle people. You’re well protected.”

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said.

It took a little long for Jaejoong to relax and lose himself the euphoria of pain, but Miyavi was great at what he did, and Jaejoong spent the next few hours trying not to hump the table and come messily in his pants.


	12. Tempest

**King Ahn Chilhyun (Kangta, just FYI) killed the previous tyrant and took over 15 years ago (Jaejoong was 10 years old).  
The Fire Knights Village was destroyed about this same time (Yunho was only 11 years old, as was the Kim Twins older brother that died in the fire. Junsu/Junho were 8 years old).  
Changmin left the Earth Knights Village 8 years ago (he was only 12). At about this same time, Yoochun and Yoohwan left their village (Yoochun was 17 and Yoohwan was 13). They met up sometime in the next 3 years.  
Jaejoong became a King's Scribe just as he turned 19. Changmin became a King's Scribe as soon as he arrived at the city (when he was barely 16).  
Jaejoong was assigned to the Water Knights Village 2 years ago (when he was 23). He left after one year, and then went back after one year. He is now 25. Yunho is 26, The Kim Twins are 23. Changmin is 20. Yoochun is 25. Yoohwan is 21.  
It has now been 3 months since Jaejoong left the capital city and a little over 2 months since the four of them left the Water Knights Village (they had to travel East, clear across the country, because the Water Knights Village is on the West coast of their world).**

**Okay, is that clear? I hope so. ~~let me know if there are any discrepancies. I tend to type and edit/verify details later~~. **

\---

“We better get going,” Yunho said that night as they sat at a table in the hall and ate dinner. “We cannot force Yoochun to come with us.”

Jaejoong frowned and shifted in his seat. The skin of the new ink stretched. “Yeah, I know.”

“But we need him,” Junho said.

“We will attempt to convince him before we leave in the morning,” Yunho said. “We are not going to be kidnappers.”

“Are you guys talking about me again?” Yoochun said and plopped on a chair next to Junsu. He flung his arm around the other’s shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. “I feel so special.”

Junsu grunted and shoved him away, leaving wet splotches on Yoochun’s thin white shirt.

Yoochun laughed. “You have no control.”

“He does,” Junho said. “You just irritate him.”

Yoochun pouted, and Jaejoong bit his hand to keep from laughing. The wet shirt clung to his body and dark inkwork seeped through it. Pondering, Jaejoong reached over and moved the loose neck of the shirt. On Yoochun’s chest, just above his nipple, was a pair of wings that looked like they were ruffling in the wind. The artwork was exquisite, and Jaejoong did not realize his finger was trailing over the lines until Yunho grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“I have seen this before,” Jaejoong said. “The stable boy. At the castle.” And Jaejoong immediately saw the resemblance between the younger man and Yoochun. “Your brother? Yoohwan? Has ink just like that. Same place?”

Yoochun shut his eyes and nodded. “Yes, he does. You saw him?”

“He helped me leave. Had my horse ready to go when Changmin told me to come here. The little brat even said, ‘see you later’ to me.”

Yoochun smiled. “He’s ... he is okay?”

“Yeah, he is fine. Or he was. When I left. But that has been almost three months ago.”

“And?” Yoochun said.

“If Changmin is being detained, he might be, too.”

“If he is being detained because of Changmin, I’m going to cut that man’s dick off. He said he would protect him.”

“Letting someone else do your job as a hyung?” Junsu said with a sneer.

“Fuck you.”

“Junsu,” Yunho said in admonishment.

“We need you to come with us,” Jaejoong said before Junsu could retort. “Guards are here with my picture asking people if they have seen me.”

Yoochun nodded. “Guards love a good blowjob.”

“And I’m sure you are great at them,” Jaejoong said and winked, finally getting Yoochun to smile.

“Buy me dinner, and I’ll think about it.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Fine.”

“Tell Water Boy to fuck me and I’ll come with you.”

Junsu pushed away from the table and stalked away, toward the stairs, grumbling under his breath.

“I think he likes you,” Junho said and stood up to follow his brother. “He gets defensive and grumpy when he will not admit something to himself.”

Yoochun grinned. “Well, when he admits it, you two know where to find me.”

“In a dark alley, sucking on someone’s cock.”

“It doesn’t have to be dark.”

Junho laughed and clapped Yoochun on the shoulder. “See you later, blowhard.”

Jaejoong leaned into Yunho’s shoulder as Yunho talked to Yoochun about his family, about his friends, the work in the village. About the fire that had killed his best friend and the Kim Twins’ older brother. Which got Jaejoong thinking about the destruction of the Fire Knights Village.

Something was not adding up in his head. He understood that the king found the History Book before the village was destroyed, but why destroy it? Why kill everyone in it, including the Fire Knight, after learning about it? Why not just ... capture ... the Fire Knight? Capture? Kill destroy? He knew about the Fire Knight and yet the village was destroyed?

It did not make sense.

“How do you destroy an entire village in the name of war?” Jaejoong mused out loud.

“I do not think it was an accident,” Yoochun said. “I have thought about it a lot. I think ... I think it was blackmail.”

“What?”

“We cannot talk about this here,” Yunho said.

“I think _he_ ” Yoochun emphasized that word, “did something so that the hotheaded one had to do as he said. The ash and smell upon the wind. There is no way that it was accidental. How do you burn a village when you have a way to stop it?”

“We really should not be talking about this here,” Yunho said again.

Yoochun shrugged. “Just a theory.”

“A sound theory,” Jaejoong said, “but Yunho is right. We should not be talking about this now.”

“We better go up to bed,” Yunho said, “if we are leaving in the morning.”

“We better.” Jaejoong gave Yoochun a few more coins. “Get yourself something to drink.”

Yoochun smiled. “With pleasure.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Dawn barely touched the peaks of the snowcovered mountains as they made their way through the city. Vendors had only just opened their stalls, and the smell of fresh baked bread and sweets lofted through the air. It was chilly enough that Jaejoong pulled up the hood on his cloak and they left the city without being stopped, though they noticed that those trying to enter the city were being searched.

“Good timing,” Junho muttered.

Jaejoong agreed, especially when he caught sight of a poster that may or may not have had his face on it pasted inside the guard post.

The trip to the capital city from Daranoon was a shorter journey than the one across the country. Even riding slow, they had only a short time to decide what to do.

“We need to stay alert,” Junho said. “What if Changmin is up at the Garden Village already?”

“Well, we could not wait to find out, and to go into the mountains would cut off our fastest and best route to the castle,” Junsu said. “He can catch up. And maybe he can convince Yoochun to come with him.”

“If he’s there,” Yunho added.

“He is not,” Jaejoong said. “If he was, the earth ... you can tell where Changmin is at by the earth, flowers, gardens, trees. Everything is greener and more alive. Even in autumn and winter.”

They rode through the day, stopping for lunch and for water. They passed a few guards, but the guards were going north and not bothering with anyone going south.

“We are not going to get through guard gates on this road,” Jaejoong said.

“We may have to take the long way, through the plains,” Yunho said.

“Maybe.”

“I am very tired of uncertainties,” Junsu said.

“You want Yoochun to fuck you,” Junho said with a grin. “Not an uncertainty.”

Junsu doused his head in water, but Junho only laughed. “I deserved that one.”

Junsu grunted in annoyance and moved his horse further ahead of them.

As the sun set, bathing the forests and trees in red shadows, they debated stopping, finding a clearing off the road to sleep for just a few hours. Traveling at night and staying off the road during the day seemed smarter, but they needed to sleep.

The Twins debated and Jaejoong sighed in exasperation.

“We will get to the city before we decide to stop or not,” Yunho said.

“Have they always argued like this?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho laughed. “Yes, especially when one of them is angry about something else. They have a tendency to scream at one another when neither is at fault.”

The sound of a horse in a hurry echoed around them, and Jaejoong hissed at the Twins to shut up, and they moved to the far side of the road. It was a lone rider, pushing his horse harder than was strictly necessary. He blew past them in a flurry of hooves, long hair and cloak billowing behind him.

But Jaejoong saw just enough of his face in the fading sunlight. He spun his horse around and shouted, “Yoohwan!”

The rider yanked back on the reins, stopping his horse almost too quickly. He spun around, and Jaejoong trotted up to him.

“Master Jaejoong! Gods, you’re alive!” Their horses were close enough that Yoohwan threw his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders. “Changmin ... Changmin is ... I do not know where. He said ... he said to find you, if he disappeared. I do not know where he is.”

“Calm down, calm down. Are you being followed?”

Yoohwan broke away and shook his head. “No. I do not think so.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Good. We were just about to stop for the night. Join us. We’ll talk.”

Yoohwan nodded and looked beyond him to the other three. “Yoochun? Where is my brother?”

“He did not want to come with us.”

“Stubborn fucker,” he said and then turned. “We need him. The asshole. Gods, what a selfish coward. I’ll be back with my brother in tow, even if I have to kidnap him.”

“Wait, Yoohwan!”

“Can’t wait! See you tomorrow morning!” And he barreled off into the darkness.

“Well, I guess we’re staying here,” Yunho said when the boy was out of sight.

Jaejoong sighed. “Yeah. Let’s pull up a patch of earth and eat something and sleep. We may have to leave in a hurry tomorrow.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

The night dragged on. Jaejoong got very little sleep. Technically, they were supposed to take turns keeping watch, but none of them slept well. Their camp was far enough away from the road to feel safe, but still close enough to hear the hooves of passing horses. Most of the night-time travelers were only farmers or villagers, going from one place to another. A group of soldiers passed by, their metal armor clinking.

Yunho did not light a fire.

Yoohwan did not return, and they spent the day debating whether or not to leave.

“We will leave at sundown,” Yunho said. “It will be safer to travel at night and to travel slowly. Yoohwan can catch up.”

“Unless they have both been detained in Daranoon,” Junho said.

“Then we are in the same position as before,” Yunho said, “with no Wind and a possibly captured Earth. Our options have not changed.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

With the sun almost gone and everything bathed in red fire around them, hooves pounded on the road, coming up fast from behind them. But this time it was accompanied by a shout of Jaejoong’s name.

Yoohwan reined his horse to a halt, and Yoochun stumbled from the back of it, off the side of the road and threw up.

Yoohwan winced. His hair was all over the place, his shirt torn, and a streak of blood on the arm.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong asked.

“Yeah, fine, but--”

“I hate you,” Yoochun muttered. “I fucking hate you.”

Yoohwan rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t, hyung. But you promised, remember?”

“Fuck you.”

“What’s going on?”

“He refused to cooperate,” Yoohwan said, “even after I reminded him about his deal with Changmin, and I got him drunk and threw him on the back of my horse, and the guards stopped me, and well, I sort of had to fight my way free, may have killed one ... Anyway. We should go. Right now. Because they are probably just behind me. Somewhere.”

“I hate you,” Yoochun mumbled and leaned against a tree.

“Well, let’s get out of here,” Junho said.

“I am not riding with my ungrateful brother.”

“You are not riding with me,” Junsu snapped and turned his horse around.

Junho laughed and moved over to Yoochun. “You can ride with me, but no groping.”

Yoochun frowned.

“Fine, fine, not a lot of groping.”

“I can live with that,” he said and took Junho’s arm and hefted himself behind him.

“Gods, you stink. Going to have to get Junsu to drown you with water.”

“What deal did your brother have with Changmin?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoohwan smirked. “He let him come.”

“What?” Yunho said.

“He had Yoochun tied up and was fucking him and wouldn’t let him come until he agreed to join with the other elementals if needed. My brother is a whore, and he wanted to come. So he agreed.”

Jaejoong chuckled and shook his head. “At least we know how to get him to cooperate.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

They rode swiftly all night, pushing themselves and their horses. With Yoohwan’s warning they had no idea if they were going to be overtaken from either direction if they stopped. But eventually they had to slow down or risk their horses.

Dawn broke ahead of them, bathing the forests in light. Jaejoong noticed a soft smile on Yoohwan’s face, and followed his gaze to Yoochun who had his head back, eyes shut. Smiling. It was probably the first genuine smile he had seen on the Knight of Air’s face.

“It is the air,” Yoohwan whispered. “As much as he claims to hate his gift, he accepts it and cherishes it when the wind and air feel pure during the mornings.”

“How did you two and Changmin meet?” Jaejoong asked. “The villagers said it was pure happenstance.”

Yoohwan smiled. “It was, in terms of Yoochun and Changmin being elementals. But otherwise, there was nothing strange about it. I am sure that we met Changmin the same way or in a similar way that you met Yoochun. My brother is a sex addict.”

“Nothing wrong with that!” Yoochun called from ahead of them.

“Lots of things wrong with where your hands are!” Junsu shouted.

“Your brother does not seem to mind.”

“I mind!”

“You want me to touch you instead?”

“Shut up!”

Yoohwan shook his head in fond exasperation. “He always has been. But he saw Changmin and wasn’t going to pass up his chance. Changmin said yes. He may or may not have lost control while they were both out of control, but there were flowers in the ground by Yoochun’s head when Changmin was done and Yoochun told him not to worry about it and lost control of the wind as well.”

“Elemental sex is the only reason why I even care about this,” Yoochun informed them.

Jaejoong laughed. “Yeah. Makes everything hotter.”

“I want details, Kim Jaejoong.”

“Over your dead body,” Yunho said.

“Don’t you mean, ‘over my dead body’?”

“Yes, your dead body. Fried. Crispy. Ashes. Got it?”

Yoochun winked. “Got it.”

Junsu led them to a creek, near the road. They did not stay in sight of the road or within hearing. It was safer farther out.

“We need Earth Boy to grow us a bramble to hide behind,” Yoochun said.

“Or you can just ... blow them ... away,” Junho said, and Yoochun laughed.

His brother scowled.

“How about some heat in the river, Fire Boy?”

“Are you insane?” Junsu said. “Do you have any idea how many aquatic animals and plants he could kill rising the temperature of the water just because you don’t want to be cold?”

“Wow. Calm down. It’s fine.” Yoochun stripped off his shirt and, when his pants followed, Junsu turned in a heated blush, stomping further down the river.

Yoochun waded into the water, shivering from the chill. He went until the water spun around his knees, and then dropped to wet the rest of his skin. “You going to come get in with me, Non-elemental Boy who doesn’t have a boyfriend that is going to burn my body to a crisp?”

Junho laughed. “No. I better not. My brother really likes you.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes. Give him some time to admit it to himself.”


	13. Storm

Jaejoong pulled his horse level with Yoohwan’s. The young man looked exhausted, but he smiled at Jaejoong anyway.

“You are a little sneak,” Jaejoong said, “knowing who I was at the castle and saying nothing.”

“Changmin told me not to. He has always said that the less I knew and the less other people know then the less they can be hurt or taken advantage of.”

“Which is why he was so cryptic with me.”

“Partly. And because he said you were smart enough to figure it out on your own.”

“Figure what out?” Jaejoong mumbled.

Yoohwan shrugged. “I do not know. I do know that Changmin suspected that King Chilhyun was not as pure and just as we all thought, but he did not elaborate. All he told me was that if he did not come to the stables for a ride--”

“--what kind of a ride?” Yoochun asked with a grin.

Yoohwan ignored him. “--every week then something happened to him. I waited two weeks and Changmin did not come. He said to go to the Garden Village and meet up with my brother and you, if you were there.”

“I hope Changmin is okay.”

“Me, too, hyung.”

“There is a storm coming,” Yoochun said suddenly, head tilted up to the star-lit sky. “Rain, definitely. High winds. We really should find shelter soon before it hits.”

“I can keep us dry,” Junsu snapped.

“And safe from the wind?”

“That is your job.”

“It might not mean too much in the entire scheme of things to keep a few people from getting wet, but to stop a wind and change the air currents can really have a massive effect on other parts of the world.”

Junsu opened his mouth to retort, but Jaejoong beat him to it. “How long?”

“Soon,” Yoochun said. “It might miss us, but I doubt it.”

“I wish we knew whether we were being followed or not,” Yunho said and glanced behind him. “I do not want to stop if we will be attacked.”

“We need Earth Boy to lead us to a cave or something.”

“We need Air Boy to shut up.”

“We need Water Boy to fucking get laid,” Junho muttered and was promptly soaked in water, and Yoochun, still riding behind him, was not spared in the aquatic assault.

But he only smirked. “You can splatter me with whatever liquids you want whenever you want.”

Junsu made a frustrated noise.

“Shut up, please,” Yunho said.

Yoochun smiled, opened his mouth to say something, and flung his hand out instead. A flash of metal sparked in the dark, jerked in front of Junsu and embedded itself in the neck of his horse. The horse screamed, pitching sideways and Junsu fell with it, luckily vaulting off the back of the horse without getting his leg trapped.

More arrows surrounded them, but Yoochun knocked them off course, hands up in the air.

Yunho galloped toward Junsu. He held out his hand and Junsu grabbed it, swinging up onto the back of his horse. They turned, and Junsu was fast enough with his sword to knock a guard off his horse.

As arrows fell uselessly onto the stone road, more soldiers appeared from the trees. Outnumbered, Jaejoong noticed right away, trying to keep his horse from panicking. He was glad he was a good rider.

A soldier swung at Yoochun’s back, where he wasn’t looking and Yunho jerked his hand to side and hit him in the face with fire. The man’s screams startled everyone else, and for a moment everything stopped while fire ate under his armor and they watched him burn.

Yunho walked his horse backward to stand in front of Jaejoong, motioning to the others, and Junho moved in front of Yoohwan’s horse.

“Kill them,” a man said. “The order was dead or alive.”

“Fuck,” Junho muttered.

“Probably my fault,” Yoohwan said.

As the soldiers tried to move around them, Junsu twisted his arms around his head and then flung them out. A wave of water washed over the road, and then Yoochun did the same thing, and the water became a waterspout that grew bigger until most of the guards were staring at it with wide eyes.

“Let go,” Yunho said, spinning his hands and fire around themselves. “Now.”

The water and wind flung itself at the soldiers and Yunho threw his hands down, toward the ground. A wall of white flames shot up from the stone, between them and soldiers, the heat more than Jaejoong thought Yunho could produce.

“Go, run,” Yunho shouted. “That will not burn long.”

Yoohwan spun his horse around and took off, with Jaejoong following. Yunho right behind him with Junsu turned on the back of his horse. Yoochun did the same, so he was back to back with Junho. The fire died and the soldiers rode after them. Arrows fell uselessly in Yoochun’s wind and the horses lost their footing in Junsu’s floods.

The storm hit before they slowed, and Yoochun and Junsu did their best to keep their way clear of water. They rode through the lightning and thunderous parts of the storm, through torrents of water and gusts of wind. They did not stop until the rain drizzled around them, misting and soaking them through.

“We have to get off the road,” Yunho said. “We cannot wait for another ambush, one that will be more organized because they now know who we are.”

Everyone agreed.

Through the wind and the rain, Junsu led them to a small creek with a small, flat area that was perfect for a camp. And it was no where near the road. Junsu kept the rain at bay long enough for Yunho to build a fire. He dried them off, too, pulling the water from their clothes and from their belongings, and then stood by the bank of the river and formed a dome above them.

He was tired, they all were, but Junsu more so. Jaejoong was about to tell him to rest when Yoochun moved close to him and touched his shoulder. Junsu stiffened, but did not push him away, keeping his head up, concentrating.

“It is really amazing that you can stop the rain,” he said, “but you should let it fall on us.”

“Why?”

“Because I have always wanted to kiss someone in the rain.” He slid his hand around the back of Junsu’s neck as he stepped around him. There was the tiniest of pauses where Junsu looked very confused and then Yoochun kissed him. The only sound was a small meep from Junsu and then rain fell on them again as Junsu’s concentration broke. It started as nothing more than a press of lips before Yoochun cupped his cheeks and deepened it, turning his head just enough to press his tongue forward, into Junsu’s mouth.

Junsu, who had gotten over the shock, halfheartedly attempted to push Yoochun away, though with hands on his hips, it looked more like Junsu was trying not to pull him closer. Through the rain, even from a few feet away, Jaejoong could tell that it was a fantastic kiss.

“Can I have a kiss in the rain?” Yunho asked and stepped in front of him.

Jaejoong slid his hands along Yunho’s waist and smiled. “Any time.”

Just as their lips met, Yoohwan said, “I hope you do not want a kiss in the rain.”

Junho laughed. “I would not say no.”

“Sorry, but I have someone I would rather kiss in the rain.”

“Too bad for me.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Rain continued to fall around them but not on them. Jaejoong could not sleep, so instead, carefully wrote down all of his thoughts about what Changmin had said regarding the king, the destruction of the fire village, of Yunho inheriting the powers of a Knight of Fire. He had refrained from writing before due to the threat of treason. But he was sure that he could not be anymore treasonous.

Still, as he read and re-read and wrote down even more notes, it did not make sense. He was missing something. Something obvious. And he could hear Changmin’s voice in his head saying, “Come on, hyung! It is right there. Think, you idiot!”

Jaejoong huffed in frustration. He removed his reading glasses and looked around the clearing. Yunho lay near him, not asleep, just staring at the canopy of water above them. He had been awfully quiet. Jaejoong was not sure if it was better to let him brood or see if Yunho wanted to talk about it.

Junsu sat very still in the middle of the clearing, legs crossed, back straight. His eyes were shut in concentration. While one hand lay against his knee, palm up, the other trailed through Yoochun’s long hair where it was spread over his thigh.

Yoochun was not asleep but his eyes were shut and he was smiling.

“It is easier,” Junsu suddenly said, opening an eye for only a moment to look at Jaejoong.

“What is?”

“Everything,” Junsu said. “Conjuring water, throwing it, blocking it. Yoochun makes it easier. Or the air does.”

Jaejoong thought about that and added it to his notes.

“But I have never been able to help him,” Yunho said and propped up on an elbow. “The best I have been able to do is support him physically.”

“He made your fire stronger,” Junsu said.

Yunho frowned. “I know.”

“What do you mean?” Jaejoong asked.

“When ... I didn’t mean ... I did not meant to throw that much fire at that soldier. Just enough to distract him, not to ... not to kill him.”

“And you have never produced a wall of fire that strong,” Junsu said.

Yunho shook his head. “I have not. I felt ...”

“Like you could destroy the world,” Yoochun said, lifting a hand to touch Junsu’s cheek. Junsu jerked his head back, but Yoochun only smiled and touched down his neck. Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh, and he tilted his head back.

Yunho nodded.

“I do not use my powers often,” Yoochun continued, trailing his fingers along Junsu’s skin, “but it felt like ... like I had three times as much power coursing through me. Steal the breath from their lungs, and I could rearrange the way the wind blew all over the world. It was ...”

“Alluring,” Junsu said.

Yoochun smirked. “I was going to say erotic, but alluring works, too. Just laying here, it’s ... different. Well, definitely erotic because my head is in your lap, but I meant my power.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “I figured that.” And then smiled and actually ran his finger down Yoochun’s jaw. “Thanks for stopping the arrow.”

“Sorry about your horse.”

“I will miss her. I hope she did not suffer long.” He sighed. “We need to practice this new aspect of our powers, experiment with combining them.”

“You would like to experiment with me.”

“Can you go five minutes without making an inappropriate comment?”

“Only when I am asleep.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Good night kiss?”

Junsu covered Yoochun’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up.”

Yoochun shifted and turned so his back was to Jaejoong, face buried at Junsu’s hip.

“Sleep, Jaejoong-hyung,” Junsu said. “I am okay with being awake until the rain stops.”

“How long?”

“Another hour or so,” Yoochun said, voice muffled.

Jaejoong nodded. “Okay.” He knew he wasn’t going to sleep much, but he also knew that he had thought upon the most pressing problems with no luck. Brooding did not help to clear his mind. He put his book and quill away, and moved over to where Yunho lay on his back, arms behind his head, staring at the rain that did not hit them.

Jaejoong curled up against his side, head pillowed on his chest. One arm came around his side. Yunho was warm, his body thrummed with heat and power. It was so addicting. Fingers trailed along the skin of his neck, leaving heated spots behind.

“Stop it,” Jaejoong whispered as his cock hardened.

Yunho chuckled. “I love what my touch does to you.”

Jaejoong lifted his head and glared at him. “I only love it when we are someplace where I can take care of it.”

“Take care of what?”

“My erection, your erection.”

Yunho smiled and shifted again, curling on his side, but keeping one arm under Jaejoong’s head. He smiled at him and there was a pain in his eyes, not quite as pure as they have been.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho shut his eyes. “I did not mean to kill that man.”

“I know you did not.” Jaejoong wanted to say that it was necessary, that they were in a life-or-death situation, that no one could blame Yunho for doing that when they were being shot at with arrows. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Yunho’s lips lightly. “I love you.”

Yunho nodded. “I love you.”

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

The next morning, with the air crisp and fresh from the rain, the six of them gathered around the map to decide what to do. The main road to the capital was no longer an option.

“We need to go West, and get some more supplies,” Jaejoong said, tapping a small town that lay within the central plains.

Yoochun made a face.

Yoohwan glanced up at his brother. “We need to. We need two more horses.”

“You just want to see Heechul.”

“Can you blame me?”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. “There are other villages to stop at.”

“But not as close, or as convenient.”

“Convenient is right. He is not even going to want to see you. You left him, remember?”

Yoohwan glared at his hyung. “For you, remember? Be supportive, bastard.”

“I will not go.”

“You do not have to go into the village if you don’t want to. Just a few of us will.”

“Will one of you enlighten the rest of us, please?” Junho asked with a smile.

The two brothers stared at each other, and it was Yoohwan who said, “That is our village.”

“Your village,” Yoochun said. “Not mine. I remember being kicked out of it.”

Yoohwan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so what? Get over it. I left with you, I have supported you, I have gone all over this fucking world to help protect you, only to find out that you’re whoring yourself in a city and refusing to cooperate with people that have to change the world, with your help, and your gift. I say it is time you do something for me.”

Yoochun crossed his arms. His long hair blew in a sudden wind.

“I am not afraid of you, hyung,” Yoohwan said. “Grow up.”

The brothers glared at each other, until Yoochun huffed, spun around and stalked into the trees.

Yoohwan sighed. “He hates Heechul. They had a bit of a rivalry in the village.”

“Rivalry of what?” Yunho asked.

“Everything. Longest hair, prettiest skin, most girls and guys fucked. Yoochun revealed his powers in one of their many fights, saying he could control the wind. Heechul was not impressed and told the village leader. Yoochun was also mad when Heechul started looking at me the ‘wrong way’. But I had always been more or less in love with him.” Yoohwan smiled and gripped a necklace that always hung around his neck. “He refused to come with me and my crazy-ass brother.”

“That must have been a hard decision to make,” Junho said. “Your brother or your lover.”

“Well, he was not my lover. Yoochun threatened him with death if he touched me. But I always meant for him to be, when I got older, when I could sneak around with him. But I made the right decision. No one else, even our parents, supported him. It was very hard on him, even if he won’t admit how much it affected him. No matter what could have happened with Heechul, Yoochun has always been the most important person in my life.”

“What the fuck are you saying about me?” Yoochun demanded.

Yoohwan spun around. “Just that I fucking love you, you ungrateful fuck.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out, but they all saw him smile before he turned around again.


	14. Sizzle

Jaejoong woke up to the conflicting feelings of cool air and hot fire on his skin. Wet lips and tongue circled up and around his back. Firm hands held his hips in place. He lifted his head, barely noting the dim early morning light through his blurry vision and the pleasure making his vision blurry.

“Yunho,” he whimpered.

“Sh,” Yunho demanded and continued licking and biting down his back, to his new ink. His hands pushed his shirt up before sliding down to tug at his breaches.

Jaejoong moaned, hips lifting from the blanket.

Yunho’s mouth ran hot down his bare skin, tongue tracing the still-healing lines of his new artwork. But again, he did not linger, shifting back until he was behind Jaejoong, between his spread legs. His hands, hot fire heated hands, spread him open and his tongue licked up the length of his cleft.

Jaejoong moaned again, louder, and got a hot, burning pinch for his trouble.

“Be quiet, or you’ll wake everyone up.”

Right. Other people. Jaejoong glanced around their camp and saw that Junho and Yoohwan were curled up in their blankets, still asleep. Yoochun and Junsu were curled together, but the Knight of Air was anything but asleep, grinning at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong groaned, and would have told Yunho that Yoochun was watching, but Yunho slipped his fire-hot finger into Jaejoong’s body and Jaejoong muffled his next whimper against his arm. He jerked his hips back against Yunho’s finger, against his tongue and his mouth, grinding his erection down to the ground. The second finger had him hissing from the stretch and the pain, but it was only a moment before heated oil dripped to his skin, slicking him up.

Jaejoong moaned again, the noise loud in the quiet morning.

“Sh,” Yunho said and a sharp burst of pain at his hip had Jaejoong gasping and shuddering with pleasure.

Yunho chuckled and added a third finger _hotsexyslickfiery_ into his body. “Pain is not going to get you to shut up. Will it make you come?”

“Yes, please,” Jaejoong gasped. “Please, please, please.”

Yunho hummed, and after only a few more pumps of his fingers, removed them. Jaejoong whimpered and Yunho climbed over his back, leaving heated handprints up his body. One warm hand slid under his hip, holding him up while his erection slid over Jaejoong’s cleft.

Jaejoong gasped, almost a scream, and Yunho’s other hand clamped over his mouth.

“Be quiet, Scribe-of-Mine.”

Jaejoong shook desperately, spreading his legs, lifting his hips and pressing against Yunho’s warm skin.

Yunho chuckled. He shifted again, but only enough to hold his erection down and thrust forward into Jaejoong’s tight body. Jaejoong cried out, biting down on Yunho’s hand at his mouth.

Yunho shifted, stopping completely buried inside him. But it was only a moment, and then he was moving, sliding out to his tip and slamming back in.

Jaejoong screamed, attempted to get his hands under him.

Yunho placed his hand over the new ink, warming the skin, and Jaejoong shivered and held still. It was so difficult with Yunho leaning over him, mouthing along his neck. Yunho’s hand moved, blocking his nose, his breath, and Jaejoong shivered, eyes rolling back. With hands reaching above him and knees sliding on the blankets, he barely managed to lift his hips enough, matching Yunho’s thrusts, rocking together. His vision went misty again, his head light.

Heat burned at his hip, burned where Yunho leaned over him, his own thrusts erratic with the lack of leverage.

But enough, just enough, and fiery hot fingers slipped around his hip again, curled around his erection, and _burned_ through him, pumping him toward an orgasm that consumed him. His senses narrowed down to the drag of Yunho’s cock inside him, the drag of his hand on his cock, the pleasure spiraling out of control. He shivered and tried to gasp for breath, anything, and then he was coming, everything going black and bright, as he splattered his release all over the blanket below him.

Much-needed air tore through his lungs, and Yunho’s hands landed on both sides of his head, scorching through the blanket. He sped up, thrusting faster and Jaejoong moaned, shifting and lifting his hips to give Yunho a good angle.

He fought back a grin of contentment and lost, moaning at the aftershocks along his skin, the drawn out pleasure from Yunho’s cock still sliding in and out of his body.

“Beautiful,” Yunho gasped. “Beautiful, mine, so beautiful.”

Jaejoong nodded and said, “Yours,” in a rough, just-fucked voice.

Yunho moaned, lowering his body and biting at Jaejoong’s neck again. His thrusts went erratic and he bit down, muffling his whimpers against Jaejoong’s skin as he shuddered through his orgasm. He collapsed, and Jaejoong shifted under his weight, head pillowed on his arm.

Still smiling, he remembered their audience, and looked over at Yoochun.

“Wow,” Yoochun mouthed with a grin.

Jaejoong smirked and nodded, eyes falling shut. Yunho shifted, slipping from him, and Jaejoong sighed, curling up in his arms.

“I love you,” Yunho whispered into his skin.

Jaejoong smiled and whispered it back.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Hours later, Junho was still teasing them about being so horny they had to fuck in the middle of their camp.

Jaejoong could not argue and could not wipe the content smile from his face, even with Yunho blushing after finding out that Yoochun watched the entire thing. Even as he shifted on his horse.

Yoochun told him not to worry about not noticing. “Jaejoong writhing beneath you is a good reason to not notice anything else.”

The road they traveled on was slick with mud. Little rivulets of water rushed from one grassy plain to the other. The trees thinned. The wind picked up, but Yoochun assured them that it did not bring more rain. They stopped to rest and to eat on the bank of a small stream that cut through the meadow. Jaejoong sat in the long grass, head tilted back at the warm sun on his skin.

“Let’s practice,” Junsu said.

“Kissing?” Yoochun said hopefully.

Junsu made a face. “No. Our powers.”

“Kissing you is going to be more fun.”

“Come on,” Junsu said again and held out his palm. A stream of water shot high into the air and arched to the ground. Yoochun smiled and stepped into the stream, letting it cascade over his head. He tilted his head back, mouth open and drank it.

“Better than any river water.”

“It is pure, that is why,” Junsu said and moved it.

Yoochun frowned and followed it, and Junsu laughed, until he was spinning and Yoochun was running. A sudden spark of flame killed the water, and Junsu and Yoochun glared at Yunho.

“Practicing?” he said.

“Fine, fine. Spoil the fun.” Yoochun stripped off his wet shirt. He brought his hands close to his shoulders, arms crossed. Wind whipped around him and dried his hair and body. Junsu smiled and let a small stream of water out. The wind caught it, and Yoochun’s eyes snapped open. The air spun and the water spun with it until Yoochun was encased in a whirlwind, but it did not touch him.

“Try it with fire,” Jaejoong said.

The wind stopped, drenching Yoochun, and he shook his head. “No way. Not happening.”

“But you can--”

“Die,” Yoochun said, “if I lose control. Imagine if this was fire.” He motioned to his body. “I would rather be wet than burnt to a crisp.”

Junsu waved a hand and sucked the water from him and let it fall into the grass. “You can try. You have great control.”

Yunho shook his head. “I do not. I lose control of the heat when it is mixed with air.”

“Then try it so it’s not going around Yoochun. Just a normal whirlwind.”

“A whirlwind with fire is not normal,” Junho said.

Yoochun shrugged and shut his eyes for a moment. The air between him and Yunho spun, flinging the grass about. Yunho sighed, but just as Junsu had done, sent a stream of flame to the air currents. As soon as the fire touched the air, everything went hot. There was only a moment of a spinning vortex of flame before Yoochun yelped and moved away from it.

“That is hot,” Yoochun said.

Yunho apologized.

“Do not apologize. I just make everything hotter,” he said with a wink and licked his lips at Junsu.

Junsu rolled his eyes and doused him with water. Yoochun laughed.

“Try again,” Yunho said. “I will not use as much flame.”

Yoochun nodded and tried again. This time the whirlwind of fire stayed for almost a minute, but again, it grew hot, burning almost white.

“It is like the wall of fire,” Yunho said. “The air just makes it stronger, hotter.”

“Like a real fire, in a hearth,” Yoohwan said.

Jaejoong nodded. “I remember, in the History Book, that it said that the four elementals were stronger together. Junsu could destroy a town without even thinking, all four of you probably could. But together ...”

“We could destroy the world,” Yunho whispered.

“It happened once,” Yoochun added.

There was silence and then Junsu asked, “What do we do then? We cannot leave Changmin at the capitol. Especially if the king knows of his power.”

Jaejoong nodded. “There is no choice. We have to continue and deal with the consequences as they come. And hope that Changmin has not been captured.”

“He probably has,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong frowned, but nodded. “I do hope he is all right.”

“Let’s try something else,” Junsu said in the silence. “Yunho!” He flung his hand up and a ball of water shot into the sky.

Yunho smiled and followed it with his eyes before flinging flame at it. The water dried up with a hiss of steam.

Junsu smirked. “But now ...” He moved over to Yoochun and put his arm around his bare waist, fingers trailing over skin. Yoochun smiled and then shivered. “Yoochun is on my team.” Junsu turned around and flung the water high again.

Again, Yunho waited, but when he threw a flame at it, the blob of water twisted in a burst of air and fell toward the ground.

Junsu laughed, and they did it again. Yunho continued to miss Junsu’s water with Yoochun’s air behind it.

Yoohwan suddenly sat up and said, “I know!” He scrambled over to Yunho and whispered in his ear.

Yunho smiled at the two of them. Yoochun had moved behind Junsu, chin on his shoulder, hands at his hips. He nodded. “Good idea. Okay, Junsu. Go again.”

Junsu shrugged and threw water up in the air again.

This time, when Yunho threw fire, it wasn’t just one ball of flame, but three.

Yoochun cursed and only managed to divert part of the water. Half of it sizzled.

“Cheater!” Junho accused.

Yunho shook his head.

With a scowl, Junsu threw out five blobs of water, and Yunho threw six balls of flame. Half the water fell to the ground.

“You are only flinging air out,” Jaejoong said from his perch on the ground. “If you do that, then Yunho can throw his flame in front of Junsu’s water and still manage to destroy most of it. Can you pull air toward you?”

“With flame in the air, are you insane?” Yoochun said.

“Mostly. Look, then try pushing the air somewhere else.”

“I could fling the fire right back at Yunho if you mean for me to kill him,” Yoochun said.

“I am only giving you options. You should be prepared to do anything.”

“Yunho cannot burn,” Junsu said. “His clothes will, but he can stand in a flame and not burn, just like I can stand underwater and not drown.”

“Still not going to,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Fine, fine.” He moved to his horse and grabbed his notebook and quill and ink. He sat on the ground and took notes on the way that Yoochun produced air, Junsu produced water, and Yunho produced fire. It was similar with most of the element coming after a movement of their hands, but as Jaejoong watched closer, the element did not come from their hand, but at a spot above it. Like whatever was there before (air or ... something) was suddenly fire in Yunho’s case, or water in Junsu’s case. It made sense. Everything needed air to survive.

“Everything is connected,” Jaejoong said, catching their attention.

“What do you mean?” Junho asked, leaning over to read his notes as Jaejoong scribbled.

“Everything is connected. Water and air give life to the earth to grow. Air gives power to fire, and the earth provides its fuel, but the ash, the remnants of the fire, allow the earth to grow. Water and fire cancel each other out, opposites, and earth and air--” he touched the earth and spun his hand in the air-- “opposites, but in a different way. But it’s all connected. Fire is dry. Water is wet. Earth is solid. Water, Fire and Air are fluid. All of it can destroy. All of them can create.”

Jaejoong broke off and continued to write.

“Stronger together,” Yunho said. “We will be stronger together.”

Yoochun smiled. “A foursome? Great idea, Yunho. Just imagine the orgasms. Always stronger with more than one dick inside me.”

Junsu growled and spun to face him. Yoochun took a step back, but not fast enough, and Junsu grabbed the top of his breeches and pulled them together, an arm going around his bare waist. He pressed a firm kiss to Yoochun’s lips. “You let anyone else touch you again and I will never let you make me _wet_.”

Yoochun’s eyes rolled back and he nodded, leaning for another kiss. “Fine, fine.”

Junsu growled and spun away. “Yunho, change it up.”

Yunho nodded and threw a ball of fire in the air. Junsu easily doused it. Yunho did it again, this time with three balls of fire. Junsu missed all but one with his own streams.

“Again,” Junsu demanded.

Yunho flung up more, and this time when Junsu aimed for them, his water flew in wind and twisted around until all five balls of flame were extinguished.

“Hey!” Yunho said. “You’re supposed to help me!”

Yoochun smiled and again moved behind Junsu, propping his chin on his shoulder. His hands slid under Junsu’s tunic, and Junsu shivered. “I am on Junsu’s team.”

Yunho made a face and threw even more fire into the air.

Yoochun laughed, kissed Junsu’s cheek, and helped him beat Yunho’s fire.

“Team YooSu,” Junho said with a face. “Lucky fucker.”

“Yoochun did offer,” Jaejoong said, without taking his eyes from his paper.

“Yes, but I only wanted a quick fuck. My brother actually likes him. They’re like a fluffy cloud full of air and water.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“Do not worry, hyung,” Yoohwan said and clapped him on his shoulder. “Maybe you can hook up with Changmin.”

“I have not even met him,” Junho said.

“He is very handsome. Taller than Yunho, strong body, pretty eyes, and gods, his legs just go on forever. He’s very tempting.”

“Very tempting,” Jaejoong agreed.

Junho hummed, smiling. “Maybe.”


	15. Breeze

By the time they arrived near the Air Knights Village, Junsu and Yoochun had learned to control their powers together. Yunho worked with Yoochun also, but the combination of air and fire was so destructive that they stopped before they hurt each other or someone else. They traveled steadily across the plains for days, over tracks in the ground barely considered roads. Clouds tossed rain at them intermittently and a steady stream of wind and breezes tossed their hair and clothes about.  
  
After more than a week, homesteads appeared. The Plains turned to cultivated squares with irrigation ditches and fences, and herds of animals roamed through the pastures. The people working in the fields stared at them in distrust and said nothing to them.  
  
“Why are they so suspicious?” Jaejoong murmured.  
  
“Home sweet home,” Yoochun said and pointed ahead of them.  
  
Roofs and towers from buildings appeared just above the next hill. They could not see details of the village yet, still a few hours ahead of them, over and around hillocks and valleys. They crossed three streams that Junsu said tumbled toward the main river that cut across their country.  
  
Near the village, but between the village and the last farm homestead, Yoochun told Junsu to stop the horse. “I am not going farther than this. I have been chased from this place once already, I will not go again.”  
  
Yoohwan smiled at his brother, moved his horse close and gripped his shoulder. “Where is the History Book?”  
  
“Still in the attic, in its hiding place.”  
  
“I will get it. You do not have to go into the town.” Yoohwan dismounted and handed the reins to his brother. “We need two more horses, so it is better to go in without them. Lead the rest of them around the town. I will meet with you on the other side.”  
  
“You should not go alone,” Junsu said.  
  
“I will go with you,” Jaejoong said.  
  
“And Yunho, for protection,” Junho added. “No offense, Jaejoong-hyung, but you are not good with a sword.”  
  
“I am very good with Yunho’s sword.”  
  
Yoochun and Junho laughed.  
  
“It will take longer to walk into the village from here,” Jaejoong said even as he climbed from his horse. Yunho followed suit and gathered a few of their bags. He rearranged some supplies before hefting two bags onto his back and giving the other to Junsu.  
  
“It is early in the morning. We will be done before supper,” Yoohwan assured.  
  
“Tell Heechul I said to fuck off,” Yoochun said and turned his head, pressing his face between Junsu’s shoulders.  
  
“You can ride your own horse now, hyung,” Yoohwan said.  
  
Yoochun smiled and let his hands drop along Junsu’s front. “No fun in that.”  
  
Junsu snorted and shifted his arms until Yoochun smiled and put his hands demurely around his waist. Junho was the first to move, pressing his knees into the sides of Yunho’s horse. Jaejoong’s horse trotted behind them.  
  
“Be safe and respect the tides,” Junho said.  
  
Yunho nodded. “You, too.”  
  
Yoohwan led the way up the road. Sometime during the previous day, the road had gone from a muddy and dusty swath of land to firmly packed and more easily traversed. With a smile, Yunho held out his hand and Jaejoong chuckled, entwining their fingers. As they walked down the road, breeze blowing around them, it was almost like they had never left the Water Knights Village.  
  
Except for the distrusting glares of the villagers.  
  
The village lay on the opposite side of a river. A bridge stretched over its expanse, and there were a few villagers fishing off its side. Yoohwan said nothing to them, and Jaejoong had to bite his lip and follow his example. He had never met anyone that did not at least say hello to visitors.

One man glared at their joined hands and Jaejoong hastily let go. Yunho frowned over at him, but nodded in understanding. They did not want to attract more attention or unnecessary attention. Especially when they saw their first city guards. Their metal shone in the light, and their horses were adorned with the green and blue banners of the city’s colors.

Jaejoong lifted the hood of his cloak, half obscuring his face. Just in case.

Yoohwan saw them, too, and motioned them to the side of a house. “We’ll stay out of the village square.”

“Where are we going?” Jaejoong asked.

“Heechul’s,” Yoohwan said and smiled. “It is much safer if I move around by myself. I look different enough than I did when I left that fewer people will recognize me. And with soldiers here, it is not safe for either of you to be out in the open.”

They wove through dim alleys, away from the sun. Anyone they passed hurried by, eyes on the ground.

“Have people always been like this?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoohwan nodded. “We are very private people. Do not ask questions. It is not your business. Of course, that did not mean that the villagers kept their mouths shut. You can say anything about anyone behind closed doors, but we only talk to each other when we need to.”

“That is so very strange,” Yunho said.

Yoohwan smirked over his shoulder. “Imagine how it was leaving this place and suddenly having people come up and talk to you. That was difficult for Yoochun and me to get used to.”

They walked deeper into the village. The houses were closer together, some even sharing walls. How could you be so close to your neighbor and yet ignore them on the street?

At one house, Yoohwan walked up rickety steps to a door. The neighbor’s door was only a few inches from this one. He knocked softly, and in a pattern. When no one came to the door, he tried a bit louder. The window on the neighbor’s house shifted.

Yoohwan took a deep breath and knocked again.

This time, the door flew open, answered by a man wearing nothing more than breeches tied low at his hips. His hair was auburn, almost red, and long, blowing in the breeze and brushing almost to his stomach. He was skinny but muscled. A deep scar cut over his side. His bright blue eyes widened in shock.

“Hwannie.” It was a whisper of breath, awed and confused.

“Hi hyung,” Yoohwan said just before he was yanked forward, against the man’s chest, and hugged tightly. His face pressed almost into his stomach since he was standing one stair lower.

“God, Hwannie, what the hell? Where the hell have you been? What the fuck?”

Yoohwan laughed. “Can we come inside?”

The man looked at Jaejoong and Yunho. His eyes widened further. “They are--”

“Inside, hyung, please.”

“Fuck, you are going to get me killed.”

Yoohwan laughed and pushed him backwards. The man let him, and Jaejoong and Yunho followed them into the house. The door shut behind them with a thud, and another thud echoed around them as Yoohwan pinned the man to the wall and kissed him.

The man’s protest was muffled for only a moment and then he relaxed, let one hand slide up into Yoohwan’s hair, cupping the back of his head, and the other curled around his waist. They kissed for a moment before the control went from Yoohwan to the other and then Yoohwan shivered in his hold, pressing closer. They kissed until Jaejoong cleared his throat.

Yoohwan pulled back slowly, smiling at the man. “Been dreaming about that.”

The man rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. “Where have you been? And why the fuck have you brought fugitives into my house?”

Yoohwan took a very deep breath. “Can I trust you, hyung?”

His eyes flashed with anger and the growled. “You ask me that? You dare to ask me that?”

Yoohwan laughed and covered his mouth. “Yes, I dare. You are the one that told everyone about my brother, remember?”

“Yes, well, your brother is an idiot. If I had known that it meant that you were going to leave for eight fucking years, then I would have kept my mouth shut.”

“You are a bit of an idiot, too, hyung.”

He snorted.

With a wide smile, Yoohwan pressed one more kiss against his lips, and then turned around in his arms, leaning against his body. “Hyung, this is Kim Jaejoong, former King’s Scribe, and Jung Yunho, A Knight of Fire. Guys, this is Heechul.”

“It is nice to meet you,” Jaejoong said. “Yoohwan talks favorably about you.”

Heechul snorted again. “They are fugitives. There are guards here with their pictures. They killed an entire battalion of soldiers.”

“They did not, but I am sure that they could. Yunho-hyung anyway. Jaejoong is just a scribe.”

“Knowledge is power,” Jaejoong said with a pout, making Yoohwan laugh.

“So what do you need?” Heechul asked, turning Yoohwan back around in his arms. “If this is all you came for, you would have come alone.”

Yoohwan smiled. “And if we were alone ...”

“I am not sure that not being alone will matter right now.” His hands slipped lower, yanking Yoohwan against him by his ass.

“I need to go to my house and collect some things that my brother did not bring with us. We need them. I need you to let Jaejoong and Yunho stay here until I get back.”

“You want me to harbor fugitives.”

“Please, hyung. We will be gone before sunset.”

Heechul shook his head and shoved him away. “To follow your bitch of a brother. Fuck you, then. I will not be used.”

“Hyung.”

Heechul ignored him, disappearing up a rickety set of stairs.

Yoohwan shut his eyes and took a very deep breath. “Well, stay here,” he said. He waved away Yunho’s protest. “I will be back.”

“But-”

“Heechul will keep his mouth shut.”

There was another loud snort from up the stairs.

Yoohwan smiled and turned around left. The old door clacked against its frame with a finality that Jaejoong did not like. They stood in the tiny eating room, the hearth bare, the table covered in dust. To their left was a sitting room with two rockers and another fire. Again, the hearth was cold. Unused. Beyond a window and the set of stairs, there was not much else.

Footsteps fell on the stairs and Heechul reemerged. He had put on a bright red tunic covered in embroidered flowers and vines. His long hair had been tamed and twisted up onto his head. He stared at them for a moment, sneered, and left the house.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Yunho said and moved to the sitting room. He put their bags down and sat carefully in the chair and Jaejoong moved next to him, but sat, not in the chair, but on the floor. There was a small table and Jaejoong pulled it closer and took out his book and his quill.

He read through all of his notes twice, leaning against Yunho’s legs.

“I have been thinking about this,” Yunho said suddenly, pointing to a passage about the destruction of the Fire Knights Village.

Jaejoong nodded. “I think of little else.” He turned his head and smiled widely up at Yunho.

“What?”

“A fisherman from the coast can read the King’s Language.”

“Brat,” Yunho said. “I had a good teacher.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together. He wanted to climb up into Yunho’s lap, but he did not think that chair would hold both of them. They broke apart and smiled before turning back to Jaejoong’s notes.

“And remember what Yoochun said,” Yunho said, “that it was not an accident.”

“I wish we knew where the Fire Knights Village was so we could go investigate.”

“Dangerous.”

“Everything lately has been dangerous.”

There was a loud sneeze from the other side of the wall, and they met each other’s eyes.

“Perhaps we should not discuss this here,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho nodded.  
  
Jaejoong kept his eyes on his notes, tapping the end of the quill on his lips as he thought of that. Yoochun had said he thought blackmail was involved. Why had Jaejoong not talked to him further about this? They had the time now. It was the first question he would ask the Knight of Air when they saw each other again. If they were not being chased out of town, that is.

Was Yoohwan all right? Had he gotten to his house safely? How would his parents treat him?

And then he started worrying about Changmin. Changmin had said in his letter that he would leave before he was discovered, but it sounded like that had not happened. It sounded like Changmin was a captured. So what was going to happen? If the city and the castle had been closed off, like Miyavi had said, there was no way they could rescue him. Even with the elementals, Jaejoong did not think they could hold off the entire King’s Army.

But they were so powerful. Especially Yunho and Yoochun. The fire they created together burned hotter than any hearth.

Fingers brushed down his neck.

“You are worrying about something, Scribe-of-Mine,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong nodded. “The usual.” He leaned into the touches on his neck and cheek, turned his head and leaned his cheek against Yunho’s thigh. “How long do you think we will be left alone?” he asked, walking his fingertips up Yunho’s leg.

Yunho inhaled sharply, cock twitching in his breeches. “Not long enough,” he whispered, ending on a gasp as Jaejoong gripped him through his pants.

“Long enough,” Jaejoong pressed, rising up to his knees, “for me to pleasure you?”

“Gods, no. What if ...”

A door opened and slammed and Jaejoong jerked away from him, but it had been the neighbor’s door. Jaejoong chuckled and resettled against Yunho’s legs. “Fine, fine. But I owe you.”

Yunho groaned and nodded. “Tonight.”

“If we are not running for our lives.”

“Yeah. Tonight.”

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

It was hours later before Yoohwan returned. Yunho and Jaejoong had eaten rations and took turns sleeping for a little while. Heechul remained absent.

Yoohwan had a cut on his cheek and he seemed out of breath.

“Gods, nothing good comes from you being bloody and gasping,” Jaejoong said.

Yoohwan smiled. “No worries. Just ... just my mother.”

Jaejoong frowned as he wiped at the blood on his face. “Your mother hit you.”

“When I told her I was leaving, betraying her again, leaving with my demon brother. The usual.” His eyes shut and he took a deep breath.

“What else happened?”

Yoohwan bit his lip and a tear fell from his cheek. Jaejoong continued to clean the wound and waited until Yoohwan whispered, “My father died, just last year. My mother is not ... she is not handling that very well.”

“I am sorry,” Jaejoong said.

“Heechul is not here?”

“He left right after you did,” Yunho said. “He has not been back.”

“We better go,” Yoohwan said. “I may trust him, but he has broken that trust before.”

Jaejoong moved away and helped Yunho pack up their things. The three of them left the house in the same state of disarray that they had found it. Two horses waited in the alley for them, and Yoohwan rubbed the mare’s neck and pressed his face to her side. He took a very deep breath and led them through the winding alleys.

“Leaving without saying goodbye again,” a voice said to their left.

They jerked to the side, but it was only Heechul, leaning against the wall of a dilapidated barn.

Yoohwan took a step to him and then stopped. “Come with me.”

“No, thank you.”

“Hyung.”

“I will not follow your idiot brother to my death. I already said that once.”

Jaejoong touched Yoohwan’s arm and nodded. Yoohwan looked over at him and Jaejoong knew that he just knew what the look meant.

“Keep following this road,” Yoohwan said. “When you get to the broken well, go west. That trail will lead you out of town. Just keep going until you find the others. Ride the horses now. Just in case you need to hurry.”

Jaejoong nodded.

Yoohwan smiled and gave Jaejoong the reins of the horses. Yunho mounted the stallion and Jaejoong climbed onto the back of the mare.

Yoohwan went right up to Heechul and kissed him, much like he had the first time, and Heechul stayed frozen until finally relaxing and pulling him closer. When his hands dipped into Yoohwan’s breeches, Jaejoong knew the two of them were going to do much more than kiss.

He smiled at Yunho and clucked the horse forward, following Yoohwan’s instructions.


	16. Flurry

Jaejoong found the History Book in Yoohwan’s bags. He sat against a tree and read through the book while they waited for Yoohwan.

Yoochun seethed, pacing back and forth and cursing Heechul to the ends of the earth. “I cannot believe you left my brother with that whore. I cannot believe--”

“I cannot believe that you have the right to call someone else a whore,” Junsu said.

“My brother deserves better,” Yoochun snapped. “He is too young. He is a virgin.”

“Was a virgin,” Junho said. “Probably isn’t one now.”

Yoochun growled and flung a burst of air at him, knocking Junho to the ground.

“Hey!” Junsu said, spinning to face him. “Do not use your power in anger. You will hurt someone!”

“I used restraint. I could have killed him instead!”

“Do you even know what restraint means?”

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked and helped Junho up.

Junho nodded, but he was limping when he moved to lean against a tree.

“Your brother is an adult and can do as he wishes,” Junsu said. “Dare I ask how old you were the first time you had sex?”

Yoochun smirked.

“Exactly! You have no right to judge him when he has--”

“How old were you?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu stopped and turned away.

Junho laughed and Junsu glared at him.

“Are you a virgin?” Yoochun asked with a smile.

Junsu said nothing, blushing brightly, but Junho nodded.

“Well, there are much better things to do right now than to worry about my brother.” He grabbed Junsu’s hand and yanked him toward the trees.

But Junsu ripped his hand away. “Stop it.”

Yoochun pouted. “Come on. It’s been weeks.”

“If you only want to have sex with me because it has been so long since you last did, then sorry, but no, thank you.”

“Not the only reason. You have a nice ass, remember?”

Junsu glared at him and then stomped over to his brother. Junho was smart and said nothing.

Yoochun grinned over at Jaejoong. “Guess I will go back to brooding.”

He did not have long to brood. Yoohwan stumbled upon them just after the sun set but while the sky was still red and painting the fields golden. He walked with a bit of a limp, his long hair was in need of a good brushing, and there were definite hickys scattered on his neck.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Happy?”

“No, but I will be when all this is done. I told him I would come back to him.”

Yoochun snorted, and then noticed the cut on his cheek. “That bastard--” He reached for him.

Yoohwan leaned away from him. “Heechul did not do that. Mother did that.”

Yoochun frowned.

With a sad smile, Yoohwan stepped into him and hugged him. He whispered something the others did not hear, but based on the tensing of Yoochun’s body and the way he hugged Yoohwan tighter, Jaejoong figured he had told Yoochun of their father’s death.

“His father died,” Yunho whispered to Junho and Junsu.

Junsu frowned and went to the brothers. He hugged Yoochun from the other side.

“The man was an asshole,” Yoochun said, voice hoarse. He rubbed his cheek on his brother’s shirt.

“Only after,” Yoohwan reminded him softly.

Yoochun nodded. “Only after.”

Yunho’s entire body stiffened and he jerked to the side, scrambling over to the road. “Fuck.”

“What?” Junho asked.

He waved his hand at the red glow on the other side of the trees. “Fire.”

Junsu let Yoochun go and stood next to him. They watched as the glow of fire became distinct torches carried by a mob of villagers.

“Well, this is different than the last time they ran me out of the village,” Yoochun said, “but they lose points for a lack of creativity. An angry mob, really?”

“I say it is time to leave,” Junho said and clapped Yunho on the shoulder. He nodded and they all went to their horses.

“Damn Heechul,” Yoochun said, pulling away from his brother.

“It was not him,” Yoohwan said fiercely. “He warned me that the villagers were talking about us. It was probably Sungmin. He was home when we stopped by. You know how easy it is to hear through the walls of the houses in the village.”

Yoochun glared at him. He said nothing and went to Junsu’s horse. “Let me ride with you.”

“You have your own horse.”

“Let me ride with you.”

Junsu’s nostrils flared but he reached down and pulled Yoochun up to sit behind him.

Junho led the way, onto the road. They did not pause, but kicked their horses into a canter. The villagers and soldiers were closer, definitely close enough to see them, and the soldiers on horses gave chase.

Yoochun kept his face pressed against Junsu’s shoulder blades, but his hand stretched behind him. The wind whistled behind them, strong, fierce, expressing the sorrow of Yoochun’s heart. He did not turn to look at his destruction, but they heard the shouts of alarm, the roar of a wind storm, as they traveled away from the Air Knights Village.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

With the moon and the stars as their guide, they tore across The Plains, leaving the road and its outposts and gates. They stopped only to rest their horses and eat quickly. Even as the sun rose, they continued, slowing to cross rivers. It was too easy to spot them on the open fields. There were very few trees to hide them.

They finally stopped under a copse of trees near the river bank to rest as another morning sun painted shadows on the waving grass. It was hard for them to sleep, adrenalin still trying to spur them forward.

Yoochun did not sleep. He sat, cross legged, head tilted back, eyes shut. A small breeze blew around him. The breeze faltered only when Junsu moved over to him, dragging his blanket. He lay down, head on Yoochun’s thigh. Yoochun smiled and the wind slowed. Junsu took his hand, turned on his side, and pressed their entwined fingers to his chest.

Jaejoong slept restlessly for only a couple hours. Yunho was still asleep when he finally gave up and rose. He gathered his book and the History Book and a quill. Leaning against a tree, Jaejoong opened the History Book and started reading. It was the exact same as the book in the Water Knights Village. Jaejoong had not read the History Book a second time (he had been busy learning, memorizing, and worshiping Yunho). As he read a passage, his brain suddenly clicked. He made a noise and sat up straight.

“What?” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong waved his hand at him in dismissal. He found Changmin’s letter, rereading quickly, and then flipped through his own notes.

“By the gods, no wonder,” Jaejoong gasped. “It makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?” Yoochun asked.

“Listen,” Jaejoong said and read the passage from the book.

_The Gift of the Elements is passed down depending on the will of the Gods. There will always be one Elemental, one person who can control a Gift. Should the holder of the Gift pass on, either by natural means or nefarious means, another shall be chosen by the will of the Gods. The new Elemental will be of sound mind and pure heart, worthy of carrying a Gift from the Gods._

“Yes?” Yoochun said. “And?”

“The Knight of Fire died and the gift was passed on to Yunho.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Yes. And?”

“Do you not see?” Jaejoong said. “King Ahn has the History Book. The destruction of the Fire Knights Village is touted as a casualty of war. But he found the History Book. He knew of this. He knew that if the Knight of Fire died, the power would be transferred. So what happens when an entire village is destroy and all of its inhabitants are killed? The Gift will go to someone else. Say you are the only survivor. Does it not make sense that the Gift should go to you?”

Yoochun thought about that and then said, “He wanted to be the Knight of Fire.”

“You were right before, about the blackmail,” Jaejoong said, nodding. “King Ahn discovered the History Book. He discovered the Knight of Fire. He wanted the Gift for himself and had the Knight of Fire destroy the village. But he was not of sound mind and pure heart, so the Gift was given to Yunho instead.”

Changmin’s annoying voice shouted in his head, _It is about time, hyung! By the Gods, are you a scholar or not!_

“Jaejoong, what are you shouting for?” Yunho mumbled.

“I figured it out,” he said and read the passage again and told Yunho of his theory.

“There is nothing that I would destroy my village for,” Yunho growled.

“Really?” Jaejoong said. “If someone you love was threatened, if someone, say Jihye, was captured and you were told that you burn everything and kill everyone or she is raped in front of you--”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “I would destroy the rapists first.”

Jaejoong did not dwell on it and instead, went back to reading and reworking and rewriting all of his notes. He was so stupid to have not seen it before.

 _Well, you are an idiot,_ Changmin said in his head.

Jaejoong was going to hit Changmin very hard the next time he saw him.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

The farther west they traveled, the more anxious Jaejoong became. Even though they were surrounded by nothing but grassy plains, just on the horizon was the blurred image of hills. And on one of those hills, one of the tallest with its back against a small mountain range, sat the castle in the middle of the capital city. The city itself stretched in a heavy circle around the castle, reaching all the way to the ocean and far into the hills and surrounding lands.

It was a perfect strategic location, as long as you were not coming at it from the east with the purpose of somehow getting inside to rescue a Knight of Earth.

He thought about it and reworked the possibilities in his head. Yoohwan probably knew secret ways into the castle. Probably. But even if he did, they would be seen way before they even got close to the castle.

The King and his army were on high alert, aware of their presence and mostly aware of their direction of travel. If the soldiers warned King Ahn that they were coming, there was no way they were going to get close to the city let alone the castle.

Over another week, Jaejoong pondered the problem, and the hills grew larger upon the horizon.

It was a cloudy day, with misty rain falling, when Jaejoong had an idea.

“We need fog,” he said.

“What?” Yunho asked.

“Fog. We need fog, to get into the city. They’ll see us probably days before we even get there. There are watch towers and outposts. If the king has the city closed down like Miyavi said, we will not stand a chance. Could you two make some?”

“Yes,” Yoochun said immediately, “but if we need it to cover the city for more than a day we will be useless afterwards. That is a lot of power.”

Junsu opened his mouth, probably to argue and then he frowned and nodded. “It is a lot of work, even with two of us, working together.”

“We work so well together,” Yoochun said with a smirk.

Junsu rolled his eyes, but could not stop his smile.

“I cannot think of any other way to get into the city,” Jaejoong said. “We can see the hills on the horizon. Soon we will be able to see the city itself. If we can see it, they can see us.”

Yoochun suddenly frowned and sat on the ground. “May the Gods forgive me,” he muttered. “Junsu, sit with me.”

Junsu furrowed his brow in confusion, but he sat down.

“Remember what I said about rearranging the way the wind blew over the land and how it would affect everything else?” Yoochun said and shut his eyes. “That does not mean that I cannot do it.” He crossed his legs, hands on his knees, palms up. Junsu put his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders, face at his neck. He whispered something.

Yoochun smiled and then tensed. The only indication that he did anything was the increase in speed of the wind around him.

“North,” Junsu said. “Go north. We always have fog in the mornings.”

“I have it. Balance it.”

Junsu’s eyes shut and he squeezed Yoochun tighter. Sweat beaded on Yoochun’s forehead and Junsu started shaking.

Yunho frowned in concern, but Jaejoong kept him and Junho from interrupting. They were quiet for a long time, but Jaejoong figured that rearranging wind patterns was difficult.

With a heavy groan, Yoochun fell back. Junsu leaned over him and wiped at his brow.

“You okay?”

Yoochun lifted his arm and pulled Junsu down for a kiss. “Wonderful.”

Junsu rolled his eyes, but stayed pressed against him, lips together for a moment.

“What did you do?” Yunho asked.

“Rearranged the wind patterns,” Junsu answered, “to create fog in the city.”

“I will check later and make sure it is working,” Yoochun added. “If I did it right, the fog will be natural and we do not have to keep it up.”

“I cannot believe you can do that,” Junho said.

Yoochun smiled, eyes on Junsu. “I did not. We did.”

Junsu smiled and leaned down to continue their kiss.

“He has a change of clothes, right?” Yunho asked, turning to Junho with a smirk.

“Yes,” Junho said carefully. “What are you--”

Yunho lifted a hand and seconds later, Junsu’s shirt sizzled with heat and then his pants were gone in a spark of fire. Junsu broke from the kiss with a yelp, but it was already too late, clothes flaking off his body in hot ashes.

“Oh, Fuck you! Yunho!”

“Now, we are even, remember?”

“I hate you!”

Yoochun laughed and rubbed his hands over Junsu’s skin, sliding down his back. “Be a dear, Jaejoong, and grab me a blanket,” he said, squeezing Junsu’s plump, perfect ass. Junsu squirmed to get away, but based on Yoochun’s moan, he only managed to press against Yoochun in a very nice way. He blushed brightly.

Jaejoong chuckled and threw a blanket over the two of them.

“Wait, Yoochun, I--”

Yoochun’s hands moved under the blanket.

Junsu’s eyes shut with a whimper. “Yoochun,” he said quietly.

“Just let me touch you.”

“And kiss me?”

“Of course.”

“Ugh,” Junho said and stomped away from them as their lips and tongues met.

Jaejoong watched them kiss for a little longer and then went to where Yunho and Yoohwan were building a small fire.

“That was evil.”

Yunho smiled. “I told him that when I got back at him for soaking me with water, it would be epic.”

Junsu moaned loudly.

“And it sounds pretty epic from here,” Yoohwan said.


	17. Fog

The next morning, the faded visage of the mountains disappeared behind a thick layer of fog.

“You are amazing,” Junsu said and pressed his lips to the back of Yoochun’s neck.

“We are amazing,” he replied.

They rode on the same horse again, for support, they claimed, but Jaejoong saw the soft looks and not-so innocent touches between them as they broke camp. The two had not had sex, but there was a smile as wide as The Plains on Junsu’s face that refused to go away. And as always, Yoochun looked way too sure of himself.

“It is great cover,” Jaejoong said. “It will hide us as we near the city.”

“And once we get there?” Junho asked.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Improvise, I guess.”

They stared at him.

“What?”

“Changmin better have a plan,” Yoohwan said, “or we are so fucked.”

Jaejoong thought of being insulted, but Yoohwan was right. Changmin better have a plan. _You hear me,_ Jaejoong thought. _You better have a plan, Shim Changmin, and it better be amazing._

Jaejoong was sure there was audible scoff in his head. One that sounded like someone muttering _Idiot_ under their breath.

It gave him hope.

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

The fog thickened with every passing day. Riding through the damp clouds made Jaejoong nervous. He looked about him constantly and, of course, saw nothing but more fog.

“Did you have to do so well?” Junho complained more than once.

But the fog served its purpose. Before long they rode along a road again, one of the side streets that skirted around the city and up into the hills. There was a man gate into the city, over a large bridge, but both Jaejoong and Yoohwan knew other ways to bypass the soldier’s outposts. They passed people and many soldiers, but Yoochun pulled the fog more tightly around them whenever they heard answering hooves on the road.

They also heard the city folk complaining about such unusual fog. There were no whispers about Elementals.

“Where do we go?” Junho asked, whispering because the fog hid them but hid others also.

Jaejoong knew exactly where they were in the outskirts of the city, but little else. He had lived in the palace and had not really made friends or spoke to others outside of it. Not a very scholarly sort of thing to do, he now realized, but his life had revolved around books and teaching for so long. Until he met Yunho.

“I know a place,” Yoohwan said and moved in front of them. The hooves of their horses clip-clopped around the winding streets, the echoes ten times as loud as they were before. They followed Yoohwan deeper into the city. Closer to the castle. Jaejoong tried not to let his nerves show. The others in their party would have no idea how close they were unless Jaejoong gave it away.

“Are you okay?” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong figured he had not hid his anxiety as well as he hoped. “Fine. Just nervous.”

The fog swirled around them, thinning only enough for Yoohwan to see the details of where they were when he asked Yoochun to blow a bit of it away. He led them down a narrow alley and into a small courtyard. Dismounting, he handed the reins of his horse to Junho.

“Do not get down until I say so,” Yoohwan said. “It has been awhile since I have been here. I do not want to lead the rest of you into a trap. And I am not quite sure if we can trust them just yet.”

And that did not help Jaejoong’s nerves.

Yoochun thinned the fog again, enough to see the brick buildings around them, the fountain at the center of the courtyard. Junsu smiled and let the water droplets bounce for a moment despite his brother’s hiss of disbelief.

Yoohwan went to a side door and knocked, another secret knock. But unlike at the Air Village, the door opened almost immediately.

“What is your pleasure, today? We have a deal on two-for-one, and--Yoohwan!”

“Hey, Taeminnie.”

The boy who answered the door was tall, auburn hair falling around his face. Pretty in a way that said he was naturally a beauty, but the makeup on his face enhanced his best features. His eyes, his lips. He wore little more than a blue silk robe with short sleeves that only just covered his kneecaps and his wrists were covered in bangles that jingled when he moved. Its sash barely kept the boy modest.

Yoohwan brought them to a whore house. Wonderful.

“Where ... what ...”

Yoohwan covered his mouth. “Sh, it is not safe for us. We need a place to stay.”

“Who is--” the boy looked at the courtyard. “By the God on High, Yoohwan. How did you even--”

“Sh. It is not safe. Please.”

“Of course, of course. Come in. But, Hwannie.”

Yoohwan hushed him again and motioned for the others. “We have not slept well, and a bath would be wonderful.”

“That will cost you.”

Yoohwan laughed. “Everything costs me something around this place.” He motioned to the others again. “Come on. Before someone else decides to call upon the house.”

They all dismounted and gathered up their bags.

“We are not a hotel,” Taemin said, “but I am sure you can make this worth our while.”

“We can,” Yoohwan said.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said as he walked past Taemin and into the house. There were four others in the room, standing in various states of undress. But none smiled. Their arms crossed and their eyes hardened as they got a good look at those intruding upon them.

“You are putting us at great risk,” one said. He was topless, muscled arms crossed over a strong chest. His pants were loosely laced at his nips. Dark hair swept over his head and on another day, he probably would have been much friendlier.

Yoohwan nodded but stepped close and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “I know. Sorry. We need a place to stay.”

“Why?”

Yoohwan glanced at Jaejoong. “It is safer if you do not know specifics.”

“And the next guard that comes to the door asking for a blowjob will end up getting a promotion because he is the one that found the six most wanted fugitives, traitors, and murderers in the country.”

“Or we could just go find a soldier,” another said. He was prettier than Taemin, with black hair streaked with color and bright green eyes. Like Taemin, he only wore a short silk robe, his a shocking shade of pink. “Each one of them has a price on their head of one hundred gold pieces.”

“That’s all an elemental is worth?” Yoochun asked and smirked. “By the gods, wait a few days and it will be ten times that much.”

“Elemental?” the first said and glanced at Yoochun. “What are you talking about?”

Jaejoong sighed. “Thank you for allowing us in your home. I am Kim Jaejoong, a former scribe of the king.” He motioned to Yunho, who stood with his hands loosely at his side. Jaejoong recognized it as his I-am-ready-to-throw-fire-at-you stance. “This is my lover, Jung Yunho. He and Kim Junsu are from the Water Knights Village north of here. Junsu is a Knight of Water, Yunho is a Knight of Fire, and Yoochun, who is Yoohwan’s older brother, is a Knight of Air.”

They stared, eyes wide, mouths open. “Dear God,” one finally muttered.

“Oh, and I’m Junho,” Junho said, “no special powers, so no real reason to introduce me.”

“My apologies,” Jaejoong said. “This is Kim Junho, Junsu’s twin, and the Knight of Sarcasm.”

That got a few of them to smile, and Yoochun actually laughed.

“Junsu and Yoochun created this fog so we could get into the city. We have been traveling for a long time and we are very tired and hungry, and we would be forever indebted to you if you allowed us to stay.”

“And a bath,” the one in pink said. “You all stink a bit.”

“Please.”

The man who looked like he was in charge nodded. “If any of us are hurt, you will leave.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Of course.”

“Thanks, Onew,” Yoohwan said. “This is Onew, by the way. He owns the house.” He motioned to the one in pink. “That is Key, and Minho is the one that is all legs, and the short one is Jonghyun.”

“Hey!” Jonghyun protested. He had blond hair and heavy eyeliner. Minho, the tallest and probably the most adorable, had curly hair bouncing around his face and pretty blue eyes. He, like Onew wore no shirt, and Jonghyun wore a robe in bright green that matched his eyes.

Yoohwan smiled. “Well, you are.”

“Who left all these fading hickys on your neck?” Taemin asked, running his finger over Yoohwan’s skin.

“I told you,” Yoohwan said, jerking away from his fingers. “Someone from home. We were there a couple weeks ago.”

“Running for your life,” Yoochun muttered, “and you stopped to fuck.”

“What exactly were you doing with Junsu three days ago?”

“Not fucking.”

“Close enough.”

“So what exactly is going on?” Onew asked with a pointed glare at the two of them.

“Changmin started it,” Jaejoong said, and told the five prostitutes about meeting Yunho, about Changmin revealing his powers as a Knight of Earth, about their trip across the country, and the changes they have seen in the way that the military was growing and abusing power.

“Changmin was captured?” Minho asked. “No wonder he has not been here for so long.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Yoohwan asked.

“It’s been a month at least. I figured he finally found a lover of his own.”

“Such a brat,” Jaejoong murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“He came here for sex when he could have easily just asked me.”

Yunho growled.

“Before you, I mean,” Jaejoong said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Key smirked. “He talked of you frequently and fondly. He did really like you. But he always said he was too smart to start a romance with someone else in the castle. Too many opportunities to create gossip.”

“Good. As long as he was not completely blind.”

Yunho shifted and draped his arm around Jaejoong tightly.

“So you hope Changmin has a plan?” Onew said.

“Yes,” Jaejoong said. “Because we do not have one.”

“If Changmin really is a Knight of Earth,” Jonghyun said, “then why did he allow himself to get captured? I mean, he has this power, right? And he can control things. Why not topple the walls and make things grow and ...”

“I think he is waiting for us,” Yoochun said. “We are much stronger when we are together. I am sure Changmin could do all of that, but he would not be able to stop the archer from hitting him with an arrow, like I can with air.”

“You need to let Changmin know you are here, somehow,” Minho said. “If he is in the dungeons, it will be difficult to get a message to him.”

“You could start a fire,” Key said. “He will probably hear of it.”

“I do not want to hurt anyone,” Yunho said, face hardening.

“I could go,” Jaejoong said.

“What?” more than Yunho demanded.

“I know the castle, I know a lot of the guards. I could go.”

“You will be captured immediately.”

“And taken to Changmin, if he is in the dungeon.”

“Or you will be killed on sight,” Yoochun said.

“I will not allow it,” Yunho said.

Junsu and Junho added their agreements to that.

“One of us could take a note,” Jonghyun suggested, “and maybe say it is for Changmin.”

“No,” Onew said immediately. “You are not endangering your life. None of you are.”

“We could ask about him,” Minho said. “Say he has not been by and we are only worried about him.”

“No.” Onew crossed his arms.

“I agree,” Yunho said. “It is too dangerous.”

Junsu spun around and smiled widely at Yoochun.

“What?” he asked.

“Remember what I did in the fog the other day?”

“Gods, baby, how could I ever forget your lips on my--”

“I meant the words, bastard,” Junsu said with a smile.

“Oh, right. Yes, and--” his eyes went wide and he laughed. “God, it is perfect. Perfect.”

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu smiled and said, “One moment.” He held out his hand and a tiny sliver of fog slipped into the room from under the door. The others inhaled in surprise, but no one said anything until Junsu had manipulated the fog into words.

_Clouds are water._

“That is so cool,” Key said and reached to touch it. He spun his fingers through the “w” and Junsu laughed and let the fog encircle his wrist like one of the many bangles already there.

“I think that will send a proper message,” Onew said. “The king will definitely hear of it, and then ... what?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “That is why we hope Changmin has a plan.”

“We will keep your secrets, if only because we trust Changmin and want to help him,” Onew said. “Stay and relax. Sleep and bathe. Taemin and Minho will go to the market for more food.”

“That will be wonderful,” Jaejoong said and dug into his side pouch for money. “Please allow me to pay for it.”

“He would not have it any other way,” Yoohwan said and got a slap to the back of the head from Onew.

“Should we stay awake and make sure the fog stays put?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No. If it lifts, then let it. It served its purpose.”

Yoochun nodded and then shut his eyes. His hair blew in wind for a moment and they watched him. Junsu frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes. “I feel a storm coming.”

“Show off,” Junsu muttered and kissed his cheek.

“Good,” Jaejoong said. “Keep people including soldiers bunkered down at the same time that we are.”

“So,” Junho said, leaning against the door frame and staring (ogling) at Onew’s body still on display. “Taemin mentioned something about a two-for-one deal when we first got here.”

Yoochun laughed, but Junsu shouted his brother’s name in reprimand.

“What?” Junho demanded. “I have been surrounded by kissing, fucking, touching couples for how many months now? And Yoohwan has someone and won’t even fuck for a fucking’s sake. I need to get laid, and if you are going to get me killed, Kim Jaejoong, I want some orgasms first.”

Onew smiled and walked over to him. He boxed Junho against the wall even though Junho was obviously stronger and taller. “I am sure we can come to an agreement.”

“For a price.”

“Of course. This fog has really slowed our business down which is why we have a two-for-one deal. I suggest Jonghyun. He sucks cock better than the rest of us.”

“Yes, please.” Junho licked his lips. “My brother may be chaste, but by the gods, I am not. Not by my own choice. Throw in Key and I’ll triple whatever you want to charge me. I want my legs wrapped around him.”

Onew grinned. “Perfect. Turn around. Up the stairs. You have to pay extra for us to fuck you in front of people. First door on the right is the bathing room on the second level.”

Junho shivered and then smiled and turned around. He headed up the stairs and Onew, Key and Jonghyun followed him.

“What about you?” Yoochun asked and nuzzled against Junsu.

“What about me?”

“Want to prove to your brother that you are not chaste?”

Junsu snorted. “Not right now, but if we get up now, we’ll be the first in the bath on this level.”

“We?”

Junsu chuckled and held out his hands. “Yes, we. Come on. There are lots of places you will have to touch me to get me clean.”


	18. Torrent

The thunderstorm lasted three days, and Yoochun blamed Junsu. He only meant for it to last a day, but Junsu gave him more power than he knew what to do with.

No one minded at all. Least of which Jaejoong who spent three days in a whorehouse doing exactly what the house advertised. But only with Yunho. Yunho who kept them warm even as wind blew the smell and chill of rain through an open window.

Jaejoong thought that he would never tire of Yunho’s touch, of Yunho’s smiles, of Yunho’s body. And he was not the only one.

“I will never tire of your skin,” Yunho whispered. He tugged at the soft silk of Jaejoong’s borrowed red robe. He had only put it on to run to the bathing room after their last round. He should have known that it would not cover his skin for long. Yunho pressed his lips against Jaejoong’s stomach, fingertips dancing a warm path along his thighs, barely brushing his twitching cock.

Jaejoong smiled and ran his hands through Yunho’s hair, tugging him up for a kiss.

“Or your lips. I will never tire of your lips.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I love your lips.”

Yunho settled against him, touching with one hand, up and down his side, fingers curling to around his back to grip the spot of ink that depicted flames. It warmed, not too hot, but enough to have Jaejoong shivering and ready for another round. Their tongues met and parted, their lips smiling between kisses.

“It is very easy to forget everything when I am with you,” Yunho said. “Nothing else matters, nothing else. I wish I could spend the rest of my life doing nothing but laying naked with you.”

Jaejoong smiled, chest tightening. He nodded. “I love you.”

“By the gods, I love you. With all my heart, all my fire, all my soul. I absolutely adore you, Kim Jaejoong.”

If Jaejoong had the ability to breathe after a declaration like that, he would have made one back. Instead, he pulled Yunho’s mouth back to his own, shifted and spread his legs, and let Yunho prove to him again and again just how much he was adored.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong stood in the middle of the courtyard, staring up at the sky with his mouth open.

“We were going to ask you what you wanted us to write,” Junsu said with his arms around Yoochun’s waist, “but you have been busy with Yunho, so this is what we decided.”

Jaejoong did not know how to reply. He was not even sure that he could.

In white fluffy clouds, written for the entire city to see, was _Changmin, you were right. Jaejoong is an idiot._

“Kim Junsu!” Jaejoong finally exploded.

YooSu burst out laughing and tumbled over each other to get away from him.

Yunho frowned at the two of them and put his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder to keep him from giving chase. “Between planning the message and staying in bed with me, I say you picked the right choice.”

Jaejoong grumbled and leaned against his warmth.

“Do not worry. It will work. If we have not heard from Changmin, or seen a sign from him tomorrow, we will know that he is captured and we will try to get to him at the castle.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Until then,” Yunho said, pulling Jaejoong back toward the house with a smile.

“Jung Yunho, you want more?”

“I told you that I would never tire of you, and I will have you whenever there is time.”

“No time,” Junho said before they could get up the stairs. “Dinner time. Cook.”

Yunho growled and said, “Make your own dinner.”

Junho’s laugh cut off with a deep moan when Onew tangled a hand in his hair and yanked his head back. Hickys covered his neck and there were marks at his wrists from being restrained.

“Do you not want more right now?”

Junho shivered. “In the kitchen?”

“No. Upstairs.” Onew tapped his cheek lightly. “Go. Positioned as we demanded. I will find someone to send up to you.”

“Gods, you are going to leave me aching for a while aren’t you?”

Onew smirked. “Maybe. But that does not matter to you, does it?”

“No, sir,” Junho said with a smile and headed up the stairs.

“You are also going to leave him broke,” Yunho said.

Onew laughed.

Jaejoong ducked out of Yunho’s arms and went into the kitchen. “I do not mind cooking. It may be the last real meal we have before things start to happen.”

**_-\^\^_^/^/-_**

Things started to happen right after dinner, right after a muffled shout of pleasure came from upstairs, right after Junsu rolled his eyes but let Yoochun pull him into his lap and whisper not-so-quiet, “I can make you scream louder than that.”

A heavy knock landed on the door. The front door. Not the back door that customers used.

Onew glanced around and rose from the table. The front door was not in sight of the kitchen, so they listened in. As soon as the door opened, a loud voice said, “The Traitor to the Crown will be executed at sunset. All of the citizens are to be present to see what happens to treasonous ideas and activities.”

Boots clomped away. Onew shut the door. He returned to the kitchen and threw a large piece of parchment onto the table. The drawing was crude, obviously done in a rush and had to have been if they were giving one to every household. But it depicted Changmin, in a jail cell, arms above his head, chained to a wall.

“They have been waiting for us,” Jaejoong said.

“Does he think that he can kill Changmin without us stopping him?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. “He wants us to stop him, but I do not know why.”

“We need to get Changmin out of there now,” Yoohwan said.

Jaejoong shook his head again. “Too difficult to plan an escape in that short time. If he is to be executed in front of everyone, then he is going to be brought out to us. We just need to be in that courtyard. Do you think you can get us into the castle, Hwannie?”

Yoohwan nodded. “I know of ways, but I need to go check and make sure they are not being guarded by soldiers.”

Jaejoong nodded. “If that does not work, we will think of something else.”

“Yoochun can always just blow us over the wall,” Yunho said.

“Not allowed to blow anyone but Junsu,” Yoochun replied.

Yoohwan chuckled and stood up. “I will be back in less than an hour.”

“Be safe,” Yoochun said.

Yoohwan nodded and kissed his brother’s head.

“Onew, do you have some ink and a quill?” Jaejoong asked and took the parchment and flipped it over.

“It may cost you,” Onew said with a smile.

Jaejoong laughed.

Onew retrieved the things he needed and everything was quiet as Jaejoong sketched out the basic layout of the courtyard where King Ahn held his executions. “I wish I could say how Changmin is going to be killed, but the king changes it all the time. He could be hanged, he could be cut open, beheaded, shot with arrows. It depends on his mood.”

“What a just and noble king,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong looked over at him and kept his mouth shut. Before, he would have defended his king, that those executed had been traitors. But he had been doubting King Ahn’s methods for more than a year now.

“I doubt we will be able to get up on the walls, which would be ideal,” Yunho said, tapping part of Jaejoong’s hastily scribbled map, “but even just here, above the others.” He pointed to an inner set of stairs. “I do not want to hit someone by accident.”

Jaejoong nodded and then sat back, thinking of Changmin and his powers.

“Think out loud, hyung,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong smiled. “Sorry. If Changmin has allowed himself to be kept prisoner, just waiting for us, does that mean he could use his powers at any time?” He flipped the parchment over again. “His arms are restrained, his hands above him. I have noticed that you used your hands as a focus for your power. Has this inhibited him in anyway?”

“From someone who is tied up frequently,” Yoochun said, “no, it has not. I do not need my hands in front of me or above me or behind me in order to use my power. As long as there is air, I can do whatever I want. Changmin could, at any time, topple the castle walls upon his captors, cause earthquakes, grow vines and crack rock.”

“As you said, it is a focus,” Yunho added, “but fire always feels like it is just beyond my skin and fingertips. It is always there, inside me. Even restrained, I could use it.”

“That is good to know, just in case,” Jaejoong said. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, fingers laced together. “I do not understand the king’s motives and that is what is bothering me the most.”

“World domination,” Junsu said. “There is more to our world than just our country. Beyond the mountains, beyond the sea. What else is out there? Changmin warned us of that.”

“But why? He is the king of a prosperous land, why does he need more?”

Junsu shrugged. “Why does anyone want more than they have? Why does anyone expect to have more than their abilities can earn them? In our Knights Village, we helped those less fortunate. We fed those that were unable to feed themselves until they were able. We helped those who were unable to work, knowing that the same help would be given to us if we were in need. Anyone trying to take advantage of someone else was immediately dealt with.”

“It is impossible to explain selfishness,” Onew added. “Men think they are better than those who live here because we sell ourselves. They have control over us. It is a major failing of the world, of the mind. Those with more than others think they are better, and those that think they are better, need more to feel better.”

They sat in silence for a little while.

“Well,” Yunho said, “someone better go get Junho. He is a great swordsman if it comes down to a fight.”

Onew laughed. “I will. Considering how much fun my boys are having with him, I’m sure he’s naked and they are doing things to him. And if you go up and see that, it will cost you.”

They chuckled.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Yoohwan returned almost an hour later. “We can get in, but we have to hurry. Like now. Soldiers are lining up all around the walls and all around the courtyard. I’m afraid the way through the stables will be cut off if we do not leave right now.”

“Then I guess we better leave right now,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong turned to Onew. “Thank you so much for allowing us to stay. If we live through this, we will be back for our things.”

Onew laughed. “If you do not, we will keep them and I will not charge you a storage fee.”

“That is so kind of you.”

Halfway there, pairs of two and small groups of people turned into throngs headed to the castle. With a demand to be there by sunset, many people hurried, pushing and shoving their way to the castle. The sun was heavy on the horizon, casting shadows everywhere. Jaejoong hoped they were not in a hurry to get a good view of the execution. Bodies surged around them, and Jaejoong lost sight of Yoohwan for a moment ahead of them. He turned and could not see Yunho. He had to twist to catch up to Yoohwan, but another body pushed him in the other direction. He felt fingers on his wrist, cool and damp, and glanced at Junsu with a smile.

When he turned back, he saw a face that he recognized, but not the one he was looking for. He paused in his surprise, and then tried to hurry along, but it was long enough for the other to recognize him. He cursed (a bad habit he was learning from these country folk) and tried to make his way through the people, Junsu still behind him. But a strong hand closed around his upper arm and he found himself pressed against the metal of Jihoon’s armor.

Jihoon was not Jaejoong’s smartest moment, to join this man in his bed, but Jihoon had been more than willing to give Jaejoong the pain and domination he craved. Before Yunho.

And once again, Changmin was proving to be right. Keep the affairs out of the castle.

“Well, hello, Master Jaejoong,” Jihoon said, breath hot and rank against his cheek.

Jaejoong winced. “Hi, Jihoon. How are you today?”

“Just wonderful. You have no idea how much your pretty head is worth right now.”

“Let him go!” Junsu demanded and pulled Jaejoong back.

Jihoon glared at him and jerked his head to the side, and two more soldiers pulled at Junsu. Jaejoong saw his hands go up and he said, “Junsu, don’t! Do not do anything. Don’t!”

Junsu let his hands fall with his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t,” Jaejoong said again and quickly scanned the crowds, but he did not see Yunho or the other three anywhere.

Jihoon yanked Jaejoong’s arms behind his back, and Jaejoong yelped.

With a laugh, Jihoon dragged him toward a door. Another soldier dragged Junsu along behind. “I do believe the King will be happy with more than one execution today.”


	19. Inferno

Jihoon dragged Jaejoong down hallways he knew well. But they were different. More elaborate tapestries hung from the ceilings. Gold and silver speckled vases lined the hallway, and artifacts from all over their lands filled niches in the wall.

There was no way that in the short time Jaejoong had been gone, all these riches were created in the city. They had to have been taken from the towns and villages, those that now had military outposts within them.

“I wish I had time to drag you into a room,” Jihoon said, wrenching Jaejoong’s arms again. “It has been way too long since I last saw you cry and beg.”

Jaejoong shuddered.

The throne room, the only opulent room in the castle before he left, had not changed much. The decor was still the same (maybe a few extra pieces of finery) and the king still sat upon a throne. But there were many more people, dressed well and mingling. And soldiers lined up at every door.

Conversation stopped abruptly when Jihoon threw Jaejoong to his knees and Junsu landed right next to him.

“You should know that you must bow to your king,” Jihoon said.

Jaejoong straightened up, still on his knees. He pondered King Ahn. The crown on his head sparkled more. The robe he wore was covered in intricate embroidery. And to Jaejoong’s disgust, a young woman wearing the barest of sheer cloth kneeled next to the throne, head bowed, dark hair hiding her face, but not the dusky nipples or bites and bruises on her skin. The king ran his fingertips over an exposed shoulder.

King Ahn had looked surprised just for the briefest of moments, but the look disappeared behind his arrogant smile.

Jaejoong did not keep the anger from his face, and he did not bow.

Jihoon smacked the back of his head. “Bow to your king.”

He winced, but then smiled and said, “I cannot. I will bow to a king, but I will not bow to a tyrant.”

Whatever conversation had been whispered in the room stopped.

King Ahn glared at him.

A hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head up. The cool touch of a blade pressed against his neck.

“Jihoon, no,” King Ahn said. “Not yet. My second best scribe ran away and I need to know why.”

Jihoon released him with a snort.

Jaejoong thought of what to say. He never did imagine he would be face to face with the king to explain his actions. He knew better than to look at Junsu.

“It was my understanding that Changmin told you that I left because I had fallen for one of my students.”

“Ah, yes. Yunho? Was that not his name?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes.”

“But this is not Yunho. This is Junsu.”

“Yes.”

“And is Junsu your lover, too?”

“No.”

“Where is Yunho now?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “I do not know. He was not as devoted as I was.”

Junsu gasped and Jaejoong fought the urge to elbow him to shut up. Fortunately, he did not jump to Yunho’s honor.

Jaejoong had no idea how much the king knew about exactly who the other Elementals were. He still had no idea if he even knew that Changmin was an Elemental.

“So you left,” the king said, “and went where?”

“East.”

“And somehow, somewhere, you managed to join up with a man who can control fire, a man who can control wind, and a man who can control water.”

“It was surprising to me, too, sir,” Jaejoong added just to irritate him a little.

“And they decided to kill my soldiers.”

“Only one soldier was killed by them, and he even said it was an accident. The Elementals do not kill just because they can.”

“Enough with the word games, Jaejoong. Lying is not your strongest characteristic.”

“It appears to be yours. What have you told your people about the Elementals? What do you intend to do when they all arrive here to remove you from your throne?”

“They cannot.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “How easy was it for you to do the same thing to the previous king? You promised us peace, you told us we would prosper, but instead there are soldiers around our villages, taxes that if not paid with gold are paid with the villages’ wealthiest artifacts. These are not actions of a king, but of a tyrant.”

“You are dangerously close to losing your life, Master Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong shrugged again. “But I do not understand why. Why are you doing this? We live in a prosperous country. And yet here you sit with a slave at your feet and people gossip mongering to gain your favors. Why?”

“The elementals are a threat to our peace.”

“What peace?”

“You should read more novels, your highness,” Jaejoong said. “The antagonist always explains his plans just before his demise.”

“I am the bad guy? Are you not a traitor? Committing treason?”

“There are worse things,” Jaejoong replied. “Greed, for one. Arrogance.”

The king smirked.

“So you do not want to explain what happened to the Fire Knights Village--”

The king’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

“--that is fine,” Jaejoong said, “just tell me why.”

“Why?”

“Yes. Why are you doing this? We are a prosperous country. We live in fertile lands and have food to feed our poor. Why the armies? Why the taxes? The gold crown upon your head was not heavy enough with your responsibilities, so now, it must be heavy from gold and jewels?”

“Everything I do is for the safety of my kingdom.”

“And yet I have been molested and harassed and almost killed by more than one of your soldiers and there is a girl at your feet who is--”

“As a traitor, you have no rights.”

“And how many of the people who have been faithful subjects no longer have rights?”

King Ahn stood up. “Enough of this. Jihoon, take them to the courtyard with the other one. Maybe with more than one target your men will not miss.”

Once again, Jaejoong was hauled to his feet and dragged out of the room.

“You are an idiot,” Junsu muttered.

Jaejoong laughed and barely reacted when he was slapped across the face. He learned enough. And he said enough to put doubt into the minds of those who listened.

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

The soldiers dragged Jaejoong and Junsu to the courtyard. The elbowed their way through the gathered crowds, pushing Jaejoong and Junsu through the ring of archers.

Standing by himself was Changmin. He wore nothing but loose underclothes, his upper body bare. Jaejoong would have admired his strong muscles if it weren’t for the welts and cuts on his body, some still bleeding. He was drenched in sweat, head down, chest rising and falling with heavy gasps. His hands were cuffed, the chains attached to the stones beneath him.

A ring of archers circled him.

Changmin looked up, eyes going wide. “Hyung!”

Jaejoong would have replied, but he was manhandled next to him and stripped of his clothes. Junsu was, too, and heavy chains attached to their wrists. They were forced back to back, facing those set to kill them.

“So, this is Changmin,” Junsu said when they were left alone in the middle of a mob of people and surrounded by a ring of archers.

“Yeah, oh sorry,” Jaejoong said. “Changmin, this is Kim Junsu, he is from Borandoon. Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu.”

Changmin snorted. “Nice to meet you. What do you like to do, Junsu-shi?”

“I’m a fisherman.”

“Ah, you spend a lot of time on the water.”

“Yeah, lots and lots. Water is my forte. Do you have a plan?”

Changmin huffed. “What?”

“Jaejoong does not have a plan, and we are all hoping that you have a plan.”

Changmin’s back stiffened, and Jaejoong knew the little brat was smirking. “Of course. I have lots of plans. The main one depends on backup.”

“It is there ... somewhere,” Jaejoong said.

“Good.”

Jaejoong looked around the masses of people, looking for Yunho, Junho, Yoochun and Yoohwan. He did not see them. There were too many people in the courtyard. The stairs where Yunho thought of standing were crowded with bodies. Noise echoed off the stone walls of the castle.

“You told me you were going to get out before you were captured,” Jaejoong muttered.

“That was the first plan,” Changmin said. “This one is much better. And it’s nice to see you, by the way, hyung.”

“You too, dongsaeng. Though you and I need to have a talk about Onew and Minho and why you paid for it when you could have gotten it from me.”

Junsu snorted. “Now is not the time, Jaejoong.”

Changmin actually laughed, drawing the attention of the guards, but they did nothing but shift and a few had their bows ready to shoot.

“Do these people even know of us?” Junsu asked.

“Rumors. Only those who saw you use your powers believe.”

“They are about to believe.”

“We can hope,” Changmin said, wincing against the sudden light from the setting sun that brightened the space around them.

Conversation stopped in the courtyard and Jaejoong looked over his shoulder at the king’s balcony. The king appeared and those around them cheered.

“Traitors to the Crown, how do you plead?”

Jaejoong waited for Changmin to say something, but he did not, so he kept his mouth shut, too.

“Archers, take your mark.”

Jaejoong held his breath as the archers lifted their bows, arrow knocked and ready to fire on the command.

“Ah, so predictable,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong snorted. “You are not nervous for your life at all?”

“Not if backup is here.”

“And if it is not?”

Changmin shrugged. “The king’s archers have bad aim.”

“Any last words?” the king asked.

Changmin looked up at him and smiled. “Death is but the next step in life, your majesty. I do hope in your next life that you will be less of a bastard.”

The king scowled at him and motioned to the archers. “You may fire at will.”

“Fire,” Changmin said and laughed just as a barrage of arrows flew towards them.

Jaejoong shut his eyes.

It was not pain that touched his skin, but heat. A kiss of heat, hotter than he has ever felt it, but very familiar. He opened his eyes in time to see every arrow fall to the ground in ashes, the metal arrowheads clinking against stone in the silence.

The king stood with a shout. “Kill them!”

Another round of arrows wobbled in the air, stopping just short of their targets before bursting into flame.

A few soldiers rushed to them, swords drawn.

Changmin laughed. Seconds later, the ground below their feet trembled, knocking soldiers and people down. A wicked wind cut around their heads, followed by a wave of fire. Screams echoed around them, though Jaejoong knew it was from fear and not because Yunho actually hurt anyone.

The ground shook again, stones from the floor lifted, forcing people to the side. Jaejoong watched in awe and then smiled as Yunho and Yoochun suddenly ran upon the raised stones. They dropped down next to them and turned, facing the crowd. Jaejoong stumbled into Yunho when the stones they were on shifted and then continued up, using the earth below them to be higher than those around them.

“You going to help us, water boy?” Yoochun asked as more arrows fell uselessly against his wind.

Junsu growled. “Where is Junho?”

“Being useful!”

The main gate suddenly opened, and someone that sounded like Yoohwan shouted at the people to leave. A mass exodus flowed that way.

A barrage of arrows from the wall and the king’s box flew toward the people. Yoochun flung the ones from the wall away, turning them back to those that shot them. Yunho flung fire at the others, keeping the escaping people safe.

“Junsu,” Changmin said, voice calmer than Jaejoong thought was possible in the situation. “Water. I need ... water.”

“Where?”

“Below us. In the ground.”

Junsu nodded and pushed water to the bricks.

“Shit,” Changmin said, biting his lip in concentration.

Yunho destroyed another stream of arrows.

The ground rumbled and thick vines broke from the floor, snaking around to every soldier that was not already running away, twisting up into their armor, holding them still. Junsu poured more water into the earth.

“Jihye,” Yunho gasped.

Jaejoong twisted around, and his eyes went wide. A soldier had Yunho’s younger sister pressed against his body. Her clothes were ripped, revealing cut and bruised skin. The silver edge of a knife pressed against her throat.

Everything stopped.

Changmin looked over at Jaejoong.

“His younger sister,” Jaejoong said.

“Ah.”

“Did you plan for this?”

Changmin shrugged. “No, but where’s the fun if everything goes as planned?”

“Fun?” Yoochun muttered.

Louder he said, “And here I thought you were a just and noble king, sire. Kidnapping. Rape. Hostages. Only a tyrant would do such things.”

“Says the traitor.”

“Tell me what I did beyond questioning your methods that, if those around us would remember, are the same as King Heejoon before you, the man you deemed a tyrant more than once.”

“Prepare to fire,” the king said instead of answering.

Those soldiers around the king lifted their bows. Changmin had not yet gotten them with the vines that swayed halfway up the wall.

“All right, Earth Boy,” Yoochun said. “What’s the plan now?”

Changmin smirked. “I only make things to grow.” He turned to Yunho. “You have to decide what to do.”

Yunho swallowed and Jaejoong reached over and gripped his arm.

“I will not be fast enough.” Yunho glanced at Yoochun.

Yoochun nodded. “Do not miss.”

“I will not.”

“Keep your hands down,” Changmin said. “You need to surprise them.”

Yunho sighed and his eyes narrowed in concentration. His hands were only a focus, but had he practiced aiming without using his hands? Jaejoong was not sure, but he squeezed Yunho’s arm in support.

“You can do it, Knight of Mine,” Jaejoong whispered just as the king ordered the arrows to fly.

Flames burst around them, too hot to bear, and then narrowed and flared in a stream of heat that sped toward the king’s box. Arrows flew toward them, but the flame and wind did not stop them. Just beyond the wall, the flame splintered, and the wind blew, turning it from orange to blue and white. A ball of flame hit the face of the man who held Jihye, another brushed her shoulder, singeing her hair, but burning the tapestry behind them. The final one did the same to the king’s elaborate coat, catching it on fire.

A second later, Changmin jerked back, an arrow in his shoulder, but the rest of the arrows fell uselessly in a stream of water.

“Sorry!” Junsu said. “Had to wait until they passed the fire and air!”

Another wave of arrows fell against Yoochun’s wind.

The king flung off his smoldering robe and pulled out his sword. He moved to Jihye on the ground. A gust of wind knocked him off his feet and he fell into the burning tapestry. He screamed as his skin burned, and Yunho looked over at Junsu.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Junsu said and flung water at the king, dousing the flames before they could do serious damage.


	20. Heal

“Jihye!” Yunho shouted.

The stones between them lifted and formed a walkway to the king’s box, and Yunho ran across it. Soldiers ran toward them, and Yunho twisted around them, sword flying and knocking them to the ground. One caught his arm, and he twisted, running the man through. Everything shook again and knocked all the soldiers off their feet, allowing Yunho to reach his sister. He fell to his knees and gathered her close.

“By the gods, you are all annoying!” Yoochun shouted. “Junsu!” He spun his hands around and a massive twister formed in the courtyard. Junsu threw water at it, creating a waterspout that had more running toward the exit. None of the arrows came even close to them, and the soldiers were giving up, running out of the courtyard.

The relief was short lived as Jaejoong glanced over at Yunho to check on him just in time to see the battered body of the king drive a sword into his side.

“Yunho!” Jaejoong shouted and moved, stopping as the chains caught on his wrists. Junsu ran past him, bound hands in the air, shooting a stream of water at the king and knocking him back.

“Oh sorry,” Changmin said and cracked the rocks holding Jaejoong’s chains to the ground. He took off after Junsu.

He vaguely paid attention to Changmin telling the people that had not already fled to go home.

“Shit, fuck, shit,” Junsu said and attempted to keep part of Jihye’s torn clothes covering her and part pressed against the wound in her brother’s side.

The door to the castle suddenly opened, and Jaejoong stood up to guard them, even if he was not a fighter. But it was just Yoohwan and Junho.

“Yoohwan, he’s injured. Get Siwon, quickly.”

“Siwon is confined to his rooms,” Changmin said.

“I will get him,” Yoohwan said and ran back down the hall.

“Where have you been?” Junsu demanded as Junho removed his cloak and draped it over Jihye’s shoulders to cover her, leaving the tattered cloth to Junsu to press against Yunho’s wound.

“Keeping your sorry asses covered from the inside,” Junho said and took off his shirt to help stop the bleeding. “Fuck, Yunho, you okay?”

Yunho winced and coughed. “Yeah. Fuck. Fine. Shit. Should have ... burn ... let him ... burn. Fuck.”

But there was too much blood. Jaejoong knew that. The sword went too deep, and he was bleeding too much.

“Will someone please get this arrow out of my shoulder?” Changmin demanded. “I may be able to help him.”

Junho stood up and moved to Changmin. He winced at how deep the arrow is. “You sure?”

“Yes. Just yank it out.”

“Burn it closed,” Junsu said. “A burn is better than bleeding to death.”

“No,” Changmin said, glaring at Junsu. “Get this arrow out of my shoulder and I will help him.”

“You asked for it,” Junho said and gripped the wooden shaft of the arrow.

Changmin’s eyes shut and Junho pulled and Changmin hissed in pain as the arrow pulled away with a chunk of his flesh. Blood gushed from the wound, but after only another deep breath, he kneeled next to Yunho.

Jihye tried to press a cloth to his shoulder.

“It will keep. I have to save your brother first.”

“Save him?”

Changmin nodded. “Yeah, pretty sure he is about to die.” Changmin moved the blood-sodden cloth from Yunho’s side and muttered a curse under his breath as blood poured from the wound. Slower than before. Definitely a bad sign. Changmin put his hand over the wound and muttered, “It is Earth, just like the Earth, that is all. We bury our dead who become Earth, which gives us the things we need to survive. Earth, that is all. Only Earth.” He stopped talking, face going extremely pale, his shoulders shook, his hands wavered on Yunho’s side.

Yunho jolted to the side and the wound pulsed blood.

Changmin told him to be still, someone hold him down. Jaejoong straddled his lap and held his hand tightly against his own chest.

“Look at me,” Jaejoong said. “Just look at me.” He had no idea what Changmin was doing and desperately wanted to watch, but Yunho staying calm was more important. “You are amazing, Knight of Mine. Absolutely amazing. I am so in love with you.” He brought Yunho’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Yunho smiled and then passed out.

Changmin groaned and fell back, hands and chest bloody.

But the wound in Yunho’s side was no long pulsing blood.

“What was that?” Junho demanded just as Yoohwan returned with Siwon. Siwon hurried to Changmin’s side, but he waved his hand and said, “Yunho first. He’s ... worse.”

Siwon dropped to his knees and assessed the wound in Yunho’s side. “Yoohwan, get me some water.”

Junsu chuckled and held out his hand, letting a small stream of water trickle to the stone. Siwon stared in awe, eyebrows arching in his disbelief. He recovered quickly and used the water to clean the area around the wound.

“Give me some of this,” Junho demanded and yanked his brother’s other arm over to Changmin, holding his hand over Changmin’s wounded shoulder.

Junsu grumbled at the contorted position but let water stream from both hands.

“So you must be Changmin,” Junho said. “Yoohwan says that you and I should fuck.”

Changmin chuckled, eyes tight with pain. “Did he?”

“Yeah, something about your legs going on forever. Very tempting. He was definitely right.” Junho turned around and dug through Siwon’s bag for another needle.

“You look like you’ve been fucked recently,” Changmin said, tracing the hickys on his neck.

“Yeah, Onew and his boys have been taking care of me for the last few days.”

“Amazing, they are.”

Junho nodded. He took a deep breath and started stitching Changmin’s wound shut. “Taemin is especially pretty with a cock between his lips.”

“I know, but you know who else would be pretty with a cock between their lips?” Changmin’s finger trailed over Junho’s lips.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I have been told that I do look good all covered in come.”

Changmin laughed and then winced. “Fuck. This hurts.”

“Can you heal it?”

Changmin shut his eyes. “Maybe if I had more energy. I haven’t eaten anything for the last month but what I could make grow in my cell. Sure took you guys long enough to get here.”

“You are the dumbass that got yourself captured,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin smiled. “Always have a backup plan.”

“I thought you said he was dying,” Siwon said and glared at Yoohwan.

“He was,” Yoohwan protested.

Changmin suddenly shook his head and no one said that Changmin had helped heal him.

“Well, he isn’t. The wound is superficial, a little deep, but it did not go deep enough to hurt anything inside of him.”

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said.

“I will stitch up the wound and then he needs to relax. No sudden movements. No strenuous activity. You either.” Siwon shot a glare at Changmin.

“Well, damn,” Junho said. “I was about to climb up on your lap and sit on your cock.”

Changmin laughed and broke off with a pained whimper. “Stop making me laugh.”

“Soon I’ll make you moan.”

“Do not worry,” Jaejoong said to Siwon. “They will both get their rest.”

“It is good to see you again, Master Jaejoong, though I wish it was under different circumstances.”

Jaejoong nodded. “You, too, Healer Siwon.” He turned at looked over at the body of the king. “Is he alive?”

Siwon moved over to him, fingers at his neck. “Yes. He is breathing, his heart is beating. Just unconscious.”

“Good.”

“He was very subtle in his machinations.”

“At first,” Changmin said. “It was not difficult to figure out after awhile.”

“So smart,” Junho said. “I like a man with brains as well as an amazing body.” His hand left the wound for a moment to press against his abs.

“We all need to rest,” Changmin said. “We will decide what to do in the morning.”

“That almost sounds like you don’t already have a plan,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin smirked. “I always have a plan.”

**_-/^/^¯^\^\\-_**

Jaejoong watched Yunho sleep. Siwon had just left after assuring Jaejoong that Yunho was fine, and he would wake up when he had recharged enough. Siwon left him with a bowl of broth and directions that Yunho needed to eat it as soon as he woke up.

Jaejoong ran his hand over Yunho’s face, so thankful that he was alive. He had yet to talk to Changmin about what he did exactly. Even without medical training, Jaejoong knew that Yunho had been dying.

There was a soft knock on his door and it opened, revealing Changmin. He smiled widely and beckoned the young scribe in. Changmin wore soft breeches, a loose tunic that was unlaced and his standard, green cloak. From behind his back, he presented a massive bouquet of flowers.

Jaejoong smiled and laughed in delight. He stood up and moved to Changmin, pulling his dongsaeng into a hug. He held on to him tightly, arms around his waist and was so happy that Changmin was well.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” Changmin said, returning the hug with his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders. “There were moments when I thought you would stay in the Eastern Mountains and just wait for me.”

“I am sure you had a plan for that, too.”

Changmin smirked. “Of course, but I am glad that you did not wait. You are pretty smart.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

There was movement from the bed, and Jaejoong spun around, smiling even wider as he made his way back to the bed. He climbed in carefully, settling next to his Knight of Fire.

Yunho coughed, eyes shut tight. “Why do I feel like I got run over by a herd of horses? And why do I wake up to you in another man’s arms?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You were stabbed, remember? You almost died. And Changmin brought me flowers. You have never brought me flowers.”

“Is your heart so fickle, hyung,” Changmin asked and sat down on Yunho’s other side, “that a mere bouquet of flowers convinces you to run to someone else?”

“Of course not. I was also happy to see you.”

Yunho growled and then broke off to cough again.

Changmin frowned and moved the blankets to look at his dressings. The top one was fine, but the bottom two were soaked with blood. Changmin muttered a few curses under his breath, but put his hand over Yunho’s wound, shut his eyes, and concentrated.

Jaejoong wanted to protest, but he also did not want to break Changmin’s concentration. In less time than before, Changmin pulled away. The wound was still there, but obviously not as deep as it had been.

“That is amazing,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Something I have been tinkering with,” Changmin said. “But Yunho is really lucky. I do not know enough about anatomy to fix everything. Luckily, the slice was clean and it was just a matter of reattaching things.”

“By the gods,” Yunho said.

“You were dying,” Changmin said. “I knew how to save you.”

“Does anyone else know of this?”

Changmin shook his head. “Just you six. And Jihye.”

“We probably should not tell anyone else,” Jaejoong said.

“Well, of course not, hyung.”

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes, reached over Yunho and punched Changmin’s shoulder.

“Ow, hyung, that is my injured shoulder!”

“You deserve it!”

“For what?”

Jaejoong smiled, thinking of that snarky voice in his head. “For being you.”

Changmin stuck his tongue out at him.

“So what happens now?” Yunho asked.

“You need to eat this,” Jaejoong said, reaching for the bowl of broth.

Yunho smiled. “Not what I meant.” But Changmin helped him sit up and Jaejoong spooned the broth into his mouth.

“I asked Yoochun and Junsu to create another storm,” Changmin said, “so it is raining and thundering outside right now. Hopefully it will keep people in their homes while we figure that out.”

“I thought you had a plan.”

“I do,” Changmin said, “but I am only one of four elementals. I will not make decisions without a consensus.”

“Where is the king?”

“Former king,” Changmin corrected. “He’s locked in a room with Yoohwan and Yoochun guarding the door.”

“Good. He’s still alive then.”

“Yeah, burned up pretty badly, but he will be alive for whatever we wish to do to him.”

Jaejoong frowned. “What we do with him will be key in the way the people see you four.”

“It will,” Changmin said nodding.

“How many people died?”

“Six, all soldiers,” Changmin said. “No people were killed.”

“Good.”

Yunho leaned back with a sigh. “I do not think I want to be a leader of the world.”

“You will make a wonderful leader,” Jaejoong said. “You are kind and a hard worker. You think of others more than yourself and you are smart.”

Yunho frowned. “You were right, you know?” He ran his hand over Jaejoong’s shoulder. “About the king and wanting Fire. I just remember as he stabbed me that he said, ‘Maybe this time it will be transferred to me.’ He wanted the power.”

Jaejoong nodded. “He does not deserve it. It is yours. You are the only one to carry it in this life.”

“Well, hyungs, I think Yunho should rest another day,” Changmin said. “We will meet tomorrow, and then decide what to do. I am going to talk to the servants and free anyone that the king had been keeping as slaves.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I will come with you.”

Changmin smiled and shook his head. “Stay with Yunho. I know you would rather be with him and I do not want you distracted.”

Jaejoong frowned at him, but Yunho brushed fingers on his arm and he smiled and looked back at Yunho. He did not stop himself from leaning down for a kiss.

Changmin made a noise and the bed shifted and Jaejoong smiled against Yunho’s lips but continued to kiss him even as the door shut.

“I love you, Knight of Mine.”

Yunho smiled. “I love you.” He swallowed roughly. “I saw you when that soldier grabbed you. It took everything I had not to run after you, but Yoochun held me back and Junho said it was better to not start the fight in the middle of all those people. I am sorry I did not come after you.”

“You would have been taken, too.”

“Maybe. But as your lover--”

“Life,” Jaejoong corrected. “As my life.”

Yunho smiled. “As your life, I should have protected you.”

“You did. You kept calm and stopped the arrows from killing me. Yoochun was right. It was much better that the four of you were there. Changmin could have gotten out on his own with his power over the earth, but without you other three, he may have been killed.”

“Jihye,” Yunho said, panicked and tried to sit up. “Where is Jihye?”

Jaejoong kept a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to the pillows. “She is fine. She was sleeping the last I saw of her. She said that Borandoon was overrun with soldiers and many in the village died, but many also escaped. Jihye and a few others were taken as slaves, but they are all still alive. Siwon looked her over and her injuries are superficial.”

“I need to see her.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I know. I will go get her for you.”

Yunho frowned and put his arms around Jaejoong. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I will be back in just a moment.”

“Then just wait a moment and let me look at you.”

Jaejoong smiled and let himself be kissed even if he knew it would be a while before he left Yunho’s side.


	21. Change

The storm raged for another day, lightning flashing in the windows of the castle. Junsu blamed their powers. Yoochun blamed the sex. He lost control when he had his dick buried inside Junsu. Or so he claimed.

The planning session took place in the kitchens where a few of the servants had stayed to help the Elementals. Jaejoong tried not to be suspicious, but he still waited until Changmin took a bite of food before eating himself.

“We cannot have a central location,” Changmin said between bites.

“What do you mean?”

He waved his hand about the castle. “We cannot all stay here. You have all been around the country and seen how big it is. And you have also seen how autonomous villages are.” He looked over at Yunho and Junsu. “They do not want us interfering in their lives and that is not what I am suggesting, but if there are problems, they should not have to travel a month to get to the castle. If we are going to do this, we will need to have four main locations.” He pulled the map closer and tapped Starandoon, Dorandoon and Aberdoon. “We should be spread out.”

Yoochun frowned. “I do not like that idea,” he said immediately and put his head on Junsu’s shoulder.

“Well, then maybe just three main locations,” Changmin said with a smile.

“I do not want to be a king,” Yunho said.

“We will not be kings,” Changmin said.

“How do you plan to do this and not have them be kings?” Junho asked.

“There is a difference between a king and a supervisor, right?”

“Semantics,” Junho argued.

“Maybe, instead of appointing one of you over an area,” Jaejoong said, “we appoint someone else. The four of you are too important to stay just in one area. The Knight of Air and the Knight of Water may be needed in Dorandoon, but live in Starandoon.” He pointed to the areas on the map. “Maybe instead,” Jaejoong pulled the map to him and quickly sketched out what he considered to be the main areas of their world. “Provinces, and each province is in control of itself. The four of you go where needed, but at the same time, keep the peace, keep a Lord from taking advantage of his position.”

“That might just work,” Changmin said. “There is already a pretty good system in place like this, but it is the Lords that get greedy, who want to be king.”

“You can stop them from that.”

“I am okay with that,” Yunho said.

“Me, too,” Yoochun and Junsu added.

“Another thing I was thinking about,” Jaejoong said and tapped the map, “is how to disseminate information. It took weeks for the king’s decrees to get anywhere.”

“And usually in the hand of a soldier coming to take over your town,” Yoochun grumbled.

“A messaging system,” Changmin said and nodded. “Good idea. I will draft up a proposal for us to agree on.”

“You mean you do not already have one?” Jaejoong teased.

Changmin glared at him while the others chuckled. “And you,” he said, pointing at Jaejoong, “will write a summons of the citizens of this city to come back to the courtyard for an announcement.”

“We must appoint someone as Lord of the city,” Junsu said. “Or someones as Lords.”

“Let them decide,” Changmin said and shrugged. “We are here to help support and protect them. We are not here to rule them. They may vote for someone of their choosing.”

“And who is going to count up those votes?” Jaejoong asked.

Changmin smiled at him.

“No way.”

“You have always liked numbers and math,” Changmin said. “Science. It is all based upon numbers.”

Jaejoong made a face. “Fine, fine.”

“If each new province is going to have the same thing,” Junsu said, “then Jaejoong cannot count all the votes himself. He will be here. There needs to be someone in each province.”

“So we change the number of provinces to six and we each take one.”

“I am not leaving Junsu,” Yoochun said and hugged him tightly. “I thought I already made that clear.”

“So five,” Changmin said and pointed to Yoochun. “Is five okay, your highness?”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at him.

Jaejoong shook his head. “If we want to give the people the power to vote and choose, then we give it to them all the way. They can appoint people to count.”

“Someone may fake the numbers,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong sighed. “Well, I am not counting as many hundreds of thousands of votes.”

“We are getting ahead of ourselves anyway,” Yoohwan said. “What if the people want a king?”

“The people have never wanted a king,” Yunho said with Junsu and Junho nodding.

“This is the best we can do,” Jaejoong said. “We propose the borders of the Provinces, the more the better. Seven or eight. We send the map with the announcement to all the major cities and villages in the town. Those that agree will hold the vote.”

“And those that do not?” Yunho said.

Jaejoong pondered him.

“Many people are very against a king or control of any kind,” Yunho said. “I have always been.”

“As I know,” Jaejoong said and smiled at him. Yunho did not smile back. “We will give them the option to vote. If they do not, then they do not. Each province will need a Lord no matter if the people vote for him or not.”

“So they are required to give tithes to the Lord and follow what the Lord demands?”

Jaejoong sighed. “That is going to be up to the Lord. The Lords will not be in a castle doing nothing. Most already have farms. They do not need tithes. They do not need to require them.”

“Then what is the point of the Lords?’

“Do you have a better idea?”

Yunho took a deep breath. “No rulers. No kings. No Lords.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “It is fine for Borandoon,” he said, “but most villages are not like your village. And you had a Lord, did you not? You provided work and food to the Lord to give to those who did not have food? It is the same thing, but a larger scale.”

Yunho scowled and looked away from him.

“This is the best option that we have,” Changmin said. “Jaejoong and I will work on the maps and the decrees. Why don’t you four think of a way to find us some messengers?”

“I know some people,” Yoohwan said.

“Of course you do,” Jaejoong muttered.

A throat cleared behind them, and they turned to see a servant girl near the door.

“Hi, Jessica,” Changmin said. “What may we do for you?”

She blushed and curtsied. “Th-there are ... p-people, My Lord,” she stammered. “In the courtyard.”

“People?”

She nodded. “Yes. People. Waiting. F-for you.”

“How many people?”

“M-many.”

“We are not prepared to meet them,” Junsu said.

Changmin shrugged and stood up. “So? We will have to eventually. We will use the king’s box.”

“Plus this saves me some work,” Jaejoong said.

“This is such a bad idea,” Yoochun said as they all stood.

Jaejoong shrugged. “It needs to happen.”

Yunho lagged behind and Jaejoong waited for him, holding out his hand. With a sigh, Yunho took it. They walked behind the others for awhile before Jaejoong said, “You would make an excellent king. Remember what I told you, about being a good leader for your people? You always worked hard and helped those in need. Those are two important parts of being a good king.”

Yunho shook his head. “I know that, but even in Borandoon, I did not want to be the Lord’s son. I knew I had to, so I did my best, but I always envied Junho and Junsu, who could go out to sea, and those that were able to leave the village. It was confining.”

“Well, with this new system, you will get to go wherever you want.”

“Maybe,” Yunho said.

The storm had stopped, the clouds still deep with rain, but spread through the sky. Sunlight dotted the courtyard. Wind blew over everything, tossing their hair and whipping at their clothes.

Yoochun went out to the king’s box first since he was able to knock any arrows away. Junsu was right behind him. They went to the edge of the box, where there was still a pathway of raised rocks into the courtyard. Changmin moved to the side. Vines snaked up the rock, and he shut his eyes, put his hand to the railing and made them all grow and blossom with red flowers.

All movement and chatter in the courtyard stopped. There were a lot of people there. Almost as many as were there to see Changmin’s execution. Men in armor were all around the courtyard, too.

Changmin smiled and looked out over the people. “Hello. My name is Shim Changmin. I am from a small mountain village in the Eastern Mountains, north of Daranoon.”

“Are you the new king?” someone shouted.

Changmin shook his head. “No, I am not. We are not meant to be kings, and we are too young anyway.”

A few nervous chuckles echoed around the courtyard.

“Introductions,” Changmin said and turned to Junsu and Yoochun. “Show off a bit.”

Junsu stepped forward and said, “I am Kim Junsu, from Borandoon. I am the Knight of Water.” He let water jump from his hand and up around their heads.

Yoochun flung his hands at it and blew the water over the crowd. A few cried out in alarm, but most just laughed. “I am Park Yoochun, from The Plains. I am the Knight of Air.”

Yunho stepped forward and took a deep breath. He put his hands together on one side of his body, and then keeping his arm straight, he lifted his arm in an arch over his body, leaving a rainbow of orange flames around him for a moment. “I am the Knight of Fire, Jung Yunho, from Borandoon.”

“Where is the king?” someone demanded.

“He is healing from his wounds,” Changmin said. “He was burned pretty badly, but he will survive.”

“Will you not kill him?”

“Of course not. And remember, he is no longer your king. Now, let us explain what we see happening.” Changmin held up his hands when more questions were shouted. “Let me explain.”

He waited until everything was quiet and then he said, “We are not meant to be kings. In the past, thousands of years ago, the Elementals were kings, rulers, but we cannot. There are too many people in our world that can use our help and our skills. We will divide our world into Provinces and there will be Lords over those Provinces. The Lords will be in charge, and as the Elementals of this time and this world, we will support them.”

“Who will the Lords be?”

“That is up to the people.”

“What?” Murmurs broke out through the crowd.

“Over the next few months, we will establish boundaries and voting areas. The votes will be done by us, so there is no favoritism, no lying, no changing the numbers.”

The murmurs increased, and Changmin held up his hand again. “I understand that you have a lot of questions. Please be patient. Return to your families and to your homes. If you are here because the previous king told you to be here, you do not have to stay. Return to work. We do not want to disrupt your lives. An official missive will be released before the end of the week.”

“We can leave?” a soldier asked.

Changmin smiled. “Of course. I wrote the orders to have you all here. I know that many of you are not here because you wish to be here. Go home. Spread the word that King Ahn has been removed from power. Things will take time to set into place. In the meantime, we ask you to go back to your lives and back to your homes in peace. Are there any immediate questions?”

“What if we do not want to leave?”

Changmin shrugged. “Then stay. If you have further questions, we will open the doors to the main hall tomorrow and answer them as we can.” He motioned to the others to leave, and then followed them out. “We need to make sure there are no riots over the next few days. We will take turns watching. And we need to be visible. We said we are here to help, and we we need to be, right away, even while we plan things. People talk. People who leave to go back to their homes will talk.”

“Open the doors,” Junho suggested. “There are a lot of empty rooms in this castle. Let people stay here who have no where else to go.”

“That is a good idea,” he turned to Yoochun and Junsu. “Can I send you two out and about the city first? Just walk around, be visible, help people. Send them here if they need to.”

“Sure,” Junsu said and gripped Yoochun’s hand. “I do not mind walking about with you.”

“I will go with them,” Yoohwan said, “to make sure they do not get lost.”

“Jaejoong and I are going up to the main study and we will work on the maps and the decrees.”

“And what should I do?” Yunho asked with his arms crossed.

Changmin shrugged. “You should go rest some more, but we know you better than that. We do need to return some of these treasures back to their homes. I actually have a pretty good list of everything we received and from where. You can organize that, probably in the main hall. See if some of the servants want to help you. Or just work on your own and if they ask, explain and then if they want to help, they can.”

“This is going to be so much work,” Jaejoong said with a groan.

Changmin smirked. “I know. I cannot wait.”

\-------

Jaejoong and Changmin wrote drafts of messages and worked on the maps until the words and lines blurred with the flickering candlelight.

“You two need some rest.”

Jaejoong jumped and mentally cursed when ink spread over a draft of a missive. He sighed and nodded. Changmin looked like he was going to argue with Junho, and then he sighed, too.

“It is nearing midnight,” Junho continued. “You have been working since before the sun, and you need to sleep.”

“Fine, fine,” Jaejoong said, standing and stretching.

“Besides,” Junho said, gaze locked on Changmin, “you still have not seen how pretty my lips look around a cock.”

Jaejoong laughed.

Changmin smiled and moved quickly over to him. “You want to find out now?”

“Yes, please.”

Changmin turned to Jaejoong and put his arm around Junho. “You will clean up, hyung? Thank you.”

Jaejoong grumbled good-naturedly as the two of them sauntered from the room. A blow job sounded great after the chaos and stress of the day. And he had never had to convince Yunho to indulge him for heated pleasure.. Even if Yunho was sleeping, Jaejoong did not think he would mind being woken up. With the memories of warmth on his skin, Jaejoong sped up his organization to hurry back to his Knight of Fire.


	22. Epilogue: Ecstacy

Jaejoong stalked through the halls. Damn that scholar, where was Changmin? He had been working on writing the missives that were to be sent to all the corners of the land, but he had a question about the wording in one. “... All citizens must request an audience if they have a grievance.”

Jaejoong did not like the word “must.” It made it so the citizens did not have a choice.

But he could not change it without talking with Changmin. The young scribe was always bothering Jaejoong about something. Where was he when he needed him? He was not in the library or the kitchens or any of the studies. Jaejoong did not want to leave his work to find him and walk across the castle to his rooms, but that was where he was headed.

If Changmin had left to go visit the whorehouse, Jaejoong was going to be very mad.

He knocked on Changmin’s door, but there was no answer. He lifted the latch and it opened, so Changmin probably was not there. Jaejoong stepped into the room and then stopped at the noises from the bedroom.

Smirking, Jaejoong sauntered across the sitting room and into the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms and watched.

Junho’s arms were lifted and spread, attached to the wooden posts of the bed with bright green vines at his wrists. Changmin had Junho’s ankles in his hands, legs in the air, and he was fucking Junho slowly. More vines wrapped around his thighs, and when Changmin pulled out, Jaejoong noted a slim green vine twisted up Junho’s cock, wrapped around the head and ended in a burst of bright red rose petals.

Junho’s moans were muffled by a thick vine gagging him.

“Did you need something, hyung?” Changmin asked, voice slightly labored.

“Nothing as important as Junho trussed up and at your mercy.”

Changmin smirked over his shoulder. “I am glad you understand that.”

“I’m changing a line to ‘all citizens may request an audience’ instead of ‘must’.”

Changmin nodded. “Good. Good. Give them the options, keep their freedom. Unlike this one.” Changmin reached down and gripped his erection. Junho moaned deeply. “He does not yet deserve his freedom.”

“I do not think he minds,” Jaejoong said and laughed.

Changmin chuckled and sped up. “No, he does not.”

Jaejoong left them alone and went back to his study. He had sat down, and only a moment later Yoohwan was there, fully dressed and decked out with a utility belt and a sword and a traveling jacket.

“Good, you’re here,” Yoohwan said. “I will be back in a couple months. I am going back home and I am going to drag Heechul here by his pretty long hair if I have to.”

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. “Does your brother know this?”

Yoohwan smirked. “Of course not. He and Junsu-hyung are otherwise occupied in a way that had Junsu whimpering my brother’s name, so it is a perfect time for me to leave.”

“Great, so I have to tell him?”

“Play innocent, hyung. I was going to leave but one of you had to know where I was going.”

“Good idea.” Jaejoong grabbed a few scrolls of parchments. “Take these with you. They are the calls for messengers, you know, since that is going to be your job.”

“Changmin said it was going to take time, and that is fine, but I would rather spend the time with my lover the same way you are all spending time with your lovers.”

Jaejoong laughed and hugged him tightly. “Travel safely and swift upon the wind,” he murmurred.

“In another man’s arms again,” Yunho said from the doorway.

Yoohwan laughed and let Jaejoong go. He sauntered out of the office, pausing to hug Yunho and kiss his cheek quickly.

“Where is he going?” Yunho asked.

“Heechul.”

“Ah. Yoochun does not know?”

“Nope. Apparently, he is busy with Junsu.”

“Good.” Yunho actually sat right in his lap and Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his waist. “Come to bed with me.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I have to finish-”

“The other three Elementals are all having sex right now, and you are not our slave to be worked to death while we do other things. Fun things. Come to bed with me.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Okay, okay, but we do not need to go to bed.” He pointed across the room to his favorite plush couch. “Go sit.”

Yunho pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before climbing off his lap and going to the couch.

Jaejoong went to the door and shut it, dropping the wooden beam into its grooves to lock it. He turned around and stared, watched as Yunho took off his clothes. Even after almost two years, he was still as awed and floored and turned on by Yunho as the very first time he saw him, half naked and splitting wood. Only the thick scar on his side ruined the perfect plane of skin, but it was a scar earned protecting his sister, and his people, so it enhanced his skin instead of ruining it.

“By the gods, you are amazing, Jung Yunho.”

Yunho smiled at him, sat on the couch and spread his legs. He put his arms along the back of the couch. Jaejoong licked his lip and just looked at him. His strong chest. His muscled arms and thick thighs and the raging erection.

Yunho held out a hand. He crooked a finger at Jaejoong, little flames sparking with each movement telling Jaejoong to come.

Jaejoong shivered and pushed away from the door. He fell on his knees between Yunho’s legs, slid his hands up his thighs and put his mouth on Yunho’s cock.

Yunho groaned and shifted, legs spreading while Jaejoong bobbed his head, taking him deeper into his mouth.

“You forgot to take off your clothes,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong paused only long enough to say “You have an efficient way of removing them” and went back to sucking.

“You will not have clothes to wear out of this study,” Yunho said, running his hands through his hair.

Jaejoong shrugged and ran his hands up Yunho’s thighs. He gasped as his hair was pulled and Yunho forced him away by his head.

“Take off your clothes, Scribe-of-Mine.”

Jaejoong pouted, but Yunho tugged on his hair again. With a huff, Jaejoong started undressing, on his knees, unable to move from his position between Yunho’s legs. Yunho only released his hair so Jaejoong could pull the tunic over his head. And then both hands went right back to his head and Yunho pulled him back to his cock.

Jaejoong hummed in delight and let Yunho force his head up and down on his cock. He reached for his own erection, but Yunho growled and told him no, and Jaejoong pouted with his eyes up at him, but put his hands on Yunho’s thighs.

The harsh touch softened. Fingers carded through his hair. Yunho sighed and relaxed, and Jaejoong slowed down, dragging his lips up the shaft and pausing to suck on the head, before lowering his mouth. Yunho trailed his fingers over the ink on Jaejoong’s shoulders.

“So pretty on your knees for me,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong hummed in agreement.

The first touch of flame to his skin almost had Jaejoong biting down. He moaned at the sensation of warmth trailing down his back, like fingertips. His cock throbbed and he doubled his efforts, nails digging into Yunho’s thighs.

“In my ... pants. Oil. I brought oil.”

Jaejoong smiled to himself and bobbed his head a few more times before letting Yunho pull him off.

“Your mouth is exquisite, love.”

“So is your cock.”

Yunho laughed. “Oil. Prep yourself.”

Jaejoong shivered. “I like it when you do that.”

“I know, but I like to watch you. Get to it.” He held up a hand, a small flame dancing at his joined fingertips.

Jaejoong smiled and reached for Yunho’s pants. He found the small pot of oil in the pocket.

“Up here,” Yunho said and patted the couch.

“This isn’t really going to work if you want to watch me,” Jaejoong said, but climbed up.

“Yes, it will.” Yunho slid over. “On your knees, right here.”

Jaejoong smirked. He kneeled on the couch, ass facing Yunho, with his head on the armrest. He secured the pot of oil against the arm of the couch and dipped two fingers into it. Heated fingertips trailed down the back of his thigh.

“Perfect,” Yunho murmured and dragged his hand up to the flames inked on Jaejoong’s lower back.

Jaejoong shivered as he slipped his hand between his legs. He fought the urge to stroke his cock. His slick fingers trailed up his cleft, and he pumped one in and out of his body. He added the second one too soon and his eyes shut from the stretch. It had been quite awhile since he and Yunho had time to be together. The position was a little uncomfortable, but worth it with Yunho’s whispered praises. Little bursts of flame danced up and down his back, tracing his ink, and Jaejoong’s skin pebbled in anticipation.

Yunho did not make him wait long. The heat went down his cleft and a long finger pushed inside him. Jaejoong stilled his own fingers with a moan.

“Naughty, scholar. I’m just helping. Do not expect me to do all the work.”

Jaejoong moved his fingers, muffling his whimpers on the arm of the couch. Yunho gripped his ass with his other hand, and the skin heated, warmed, burned, and Jaejoong did not know if it was just because it was Yunho’s warm, large hand cupping his ass or because he was using his gift. His power. His control.

Jaejoong shivered. By the gods, his control.

Another of Yunho’s fingers pressed into him, and Jaejoong shook through a strong wave of pleasure. His cock jerked, dripping and splattering precome up his stomach and onto the couch.

“You are so beautiful, Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered and folded his body over Jaejoong’s.

Jaejoong whimpered and shifted to keep them up. His fingers slipped out of his body and he put both hands on the armrest, biting into the cushion when Yunho continued prepping him. Three fingers. And heat. From the inside. Jaejoong gasped.

“Come, come, going ... going to come.”

Yunho chuckled. “Already.”

“Sexy. Fuck. Sexy. Yes.”

“Not very articulate for a scholar,” Yunho said and took his delicious warm fingers away.

Jaejoong gasped out a string of curse words with a few “fuck me”s buried in it.

Yunho chuckled and pressed against Jaejoong’s ass, hands sliding up his back. He thrust against his body, cock maddeningly between Jaejoong’s cleft but not inside him. He tried to vocalize how incredibly unacceptable that was, but Yunho chose that movement to flash heat over his back, press a too-hot palm to his skin and Jaejoong screamed instead.

“Too much?’ Yunho said, worried until Jaejoong shook his head, and begged, “More. More. More. Inside. Inside. Me. Fuck me.”

Yunho laughed and tangled his hand in Jaejoong’s hair. He pulled lightly and let Jaejoong feel heat along his scalp. He pressed three fingers back into Jaejoong.

“Sure you are ready, my love?”

“Fuck. Yes. Please.”

Yunho removed his fingers again, and Jaejoong held his breath, waiting and waiting for the longest two seconds of his life, and then moaning when Yunho pressed the head of his cock against his entrance and thrust.

Jaejoong gasped, lurching forward away, instinctive.

Yunho held his hip in one hand and yanked back on his hair. “Naughty.”

Jaejoong whimpered, holding still, pain and pleasure tingling from his scalp down his spine.

Yunho pulled out slowly, and Jaejoong groaned, head falling forward, only to have his hair pulled again. More oil dripped down his cleft and then burned hot for a few moments of euphoria. Yunho thrust back inside of him, bodies slapping, and Jaejoong pulsed even more of his pleasure to the couch.

“Fuck.” The only word Jaejoong’s scholarly brain could think up having Yunho balls deep in his body and just fucking sitting there. “Move,” he growled. “Move!”

Yunho chuckled and moved. Slow. Out. Slow in. Over and over. He ignored Jaejoong’s whimpers and kept his hand on his hip and the other in his hair, keeping Jaejoong from thrusting back to take what he wanted.

“By the gods, you're beautiful when you’re desperate.”

Jaejoong whimpered. “Please, move, please.”

Fingers trailed down his back, leaving bits of heat in their path down his spine and around his tattoos. Without the hand in his hair, Jaejoong was able to move and he thrust back and forth, making embarrassing whimpering gasping desperation noises that he was going to deny if Yunho ever mentioned them to anyone else. It made Yunho laugh more. He used both hands to grip Jaejoong’s hips and finally, finally, finally, he moved, fucking into Jaejoong with all the strength of his body and power of his soul.

“Stroke yourself, love.” Yunho’s breath is labored and Jaejoong was so glad that he was just as desperate. It had been a couple days since they last did more than share kisses.

Jaejoong rested his head on the arm, cheek pressed against the fabric. His moans echoed around the study. His body shook as soon as his fingers gripped his cock. There was so much precome it was almost like he had lube slicking him up.

And as usual, Jaejoong lost track of time. One day he would study and figure out how to track time by the way Yunho fucked him, by the sweat dripping down his back, by the burn on his skin. One day. Maybe not any time soon. Not in this lifetime. In this lifetime he was too worried about the act than the time. And with good reason.

Yunho was so very good at fucking him.

Perfect. The right speed. The right angle. The right amount of pain at his hips from Yunho losing control of his power. He loved making Yunho lose control. He sped up his hand on his cock, knowing that Yunho was going to come soon. In this lifetime, he would certainly learn to hold himself back so they could come together. Again, not now though.

Now he was floating, screaming, freezing. His cock pulsed and his hand jerked and he bit down on the cushion, shuddering through his orgasm and splattering his release all over the couch cushion. His body sagged toward the couch, and he forced himself to stay upright, for Yunho’s pleasure, for Yunho to finish. He did not mind at all. The aftereffects of an orgasm with Yunho still moving inside him were almost as intense as the burn on his hips. He brought his sticky hand to his mouth and lapped at the come dripping between his fingers.

Yunho groaned, hips jerking, losing his rhythm, speeding up. He folded himself over Jaejoong, hand by his head and shuddered through his release. He fell on top of Jaejoong and this time, he let himself press against the fabric, curled up under Yunho’s body. He loved it, and hummed in satisfaction when Yunho pressed hot wet kisses along his sweaty neck.

“Going to have to clean the couch,” Jaejoong murmured with lips still mostly pressed against the fabric.

Yunho huffed out half a laugh into Jaejoong’s neck. “Buy a new one, you mean.” He moved his hand and revealed the smoldering handprint in the fabric.

Jaejoong chuckled. “New couch it is.”

“And get you some ointment.” Yunho shifted to the side and gently touched Jaejoong’s hips.

He winced and hissed, jerking away reflexively.

“Sorry,” Yunho said and kissed his neck again. “I did not mean to. Changmin can heal it.”

Jaejoong twisted and peered at his skin. There were fingerprint blisters just along the flames etched into his skin. He smiled. “I kind of like it. Shows that you lose complete control of your soul when you are fucking me. Maybe I will let it scar.”

Yunho shook his head. “You are crazy.”

Jaejoong smiled and turned on his back, whimpering for only a moment as the burn scraped on the fabric. Yunho hovered over him and did not protest when Jaejoong tangled his fingers into his sweaty hair and yanked him down for a kiss.

“So,” Jaejoong mused against his lips.

“So,” Yunho repeated. “Should we go find a bed?”

“No. If we’re getting a new couch, it will not matter if you burn more handprints into it.” He lifted one leg to the back of the couch and the other wrapped around Yunho’s hip.

Yunho shivered and stuttered out, “N-no. It will not matter.”


End file.
